Le bal des masques
by kaorishion
Summary: Fiction Olicity. Félicity et Oliver sont sur le point de faire connaissance. Elle, est une serveuse appréciée cachant un passé mystérieux s'étant prise d'amitié pour un garçonnet de 10 ans. Lui, à ayant découvert sa paternité tardivement, et jonglant entre vie publique et vie héroique nocturne. Oliver à des a priori sur elle mais tout va changer lorsqu'elle va faire appel a Arrow..
1. Une étrange serveuse

« Le masque tombe, l'homme reste, et le héros s'évanouit."

L'enfant l'écoutait avec attention, ne quittant des yeux l'écran que pour chercher son approbation ou un conseil…

-« Comme ça ?

\- Oui, bien ! Tu vois c'est à ça que sert le masque en intégration graphique… A révéler la plus belle partie du visuel ! »

L'enfant souriait… Il aimait ces petits cours dispensés à l'arrière du salon de thé, régulièrement, patiemment. Il l'écoutait parler. Peu importait le sujet. Elle lui donnait du temps, et ça lui plaisait.

-« C'est sympa ! Mais… Félicity… »

Il hésitait… Puis la petite moue contrariée qu'elle lui connaissait si bien s'installa sur le visage du garçon :

-« Fél… je peux pas épater Lila avec ça ! Je saurais pas le refaire…. T'as pas un truc plus… Wahou ? »

Cela la fit sourire… William n'avait que 10 ans, mais il prenait les choses de l'amour bien plus sérieusement que certains adultes. Elle ne s'était pas étonnée de voir ce garçon choisir une serveuse gothique comme amie et conseillère…. – Par ce que tu comprends, Fél, toi aussi t'es une fille, même si tu as un look bizarre ! -

-« Humm… Si tu veux, je te montrerai comment fabriquer un appeau la prochaine fois, avec un simple bout de bois ! »

Un large sourire illumina William….

-« oh cool ! »

Il ne put s'attarder plus au café…. Son père venait de l'appeler, lui précisant qu'il quittait le travail. William devait rentrer chez lui.

Elle appréciait cet enfant… Elle ne pouvait lui accorder cette attention si particulière qu'il lui demandait aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait, étant tributaire des clients, mais la fin de journée se prêtait facilement à de petits têtes à têtes avec son petit protégé. A 19h, ses collègues prenaient le relais et lui permettaient de profiter de ses soirées. Les soirées à thème ainsi que la bonne réputation de ce salon littéraire amenaient une clientèle bien plus nombreuse que dans l'après-midi. Ses horaires lui convenaient. Elle était plus tranquille pour parler avec les clients, pouvant ainsi prendre le temps de les connaître ou de les conseiller. Et sa condition physique ne lui permettait pas de courir partout comme une serveuse classique. Difficile de se mouvoir rapidement avec une béquille dans une salle bondée de monde.

Félicity passa le relais à sa collègue puis quitta le salon. Avant de sortir, elle prit toutefois le soin de disposer les flyers contenant le programme de la soirée.

-« Green Arrow, Canary… Quelle place pour l'être humain derrière le héros ? Humm…. Dommage, ça m'aurait plu.. »

Elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour rester. Et son look tranchait un peu trop avec celui des habitués qui venaient en soirée… ça n'était pas un look agressif, certes, mais les cheveux noirs corbeau, les tenues sombres et moulantes n'étaient pas du goût de tous.

-« Fél, je crois que mon papa c'est arrow ! » lui avait dit un soir William… Il ne connaissait son père que depuis 2 ans, mais comme tous les jeunes garçons de la ville, il croyait déceler dans un retard, une attitude, un vêtement déchiré, des indices d'un papa super héros.

Sa collègue Phoebe lui avait également confié être soupçonnée par sa petite fille d'être Canary :

-« Je ne sais pas si je dois en sourire ou m'inquiéter sur la santé mentale de cette enfant…. J'ai beau avoir un corps encore présentable, je n'ai plus 20 ans… Et mon tour de taille ne rentrerait jamais dans du latex ! » Elle partit d'un fou rire qui se propagea à ses collègues.

Ces souvenirs firent sourire la jeune femme. Elle saisit sa béquille, salua ses collègues puis s'engagea dans la rue.

Une voix la stoppa quelques minutes après :

-« Félicity ! »

Elle se retourna, ne connaissant que trop bien cette voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre ici, maintenant. A contrecœur, elle se retourna dans sa direction.

Un homme en guenilles lui faisait face, la soixantaine passée, il faisait bien trop propre pour un homme voulant se faire passer pour un mendiant.

-« qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu vas me faire repérer ! N'as-tu pas crée assez de malheurs autour de toi ? »

L'homme ne parut nullement décontenancé. Il portait beau, malgré ses vêtements. Son allure, sa barbe soignée, son attitude… Tout démontrait en lui un homme possédant une classe et une aisance naturelle. Sa voix, forte, assurée, ne trahit aucune émotion :

-« J'ai fait attention.. . J'ai pris la place de mon chauffeur. Je ne viens jamais par ici habituellement. Tu n'as pas de raisons de t'inquiéter .

\- Vraiment ? Admettons… Je suppose que ça n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

\- Non. En effet. Il y a du nouveau. Et ça te concerne. »

Malgré sa réticence, elle laissa l'homme se rapprocher à moins d'un mètre. Et l'homme parla.


	2. Premier masque

Le motard filait a vive allure sur la route, roulant à contresens sans se soucier de la présence des voitures. Son casque intégral ainsi que sa combinaison tous deux de couleur sombre ne laissaient rien entrevoir de son physique, mais Oliver devinait à la carrure du fugitif qu'il poursuivait un homme. "Sacrément baraqué, le bougre !" se dit-il. Théa arriva à sa hauteur sur sa puissante moto rouge. Oliver lui fit signe de bifurquer à droite :

\- "Speedy ! A revers !"

Théa acquiesça et pris la première sortie de la rocade. Oliver accéléra, sa moto prenant une forte impulsion. Comme chaque fois qu'il se lançait dans une course poursuite, il avait pris la moto assortie au vert de sa tenue de justicier. Non pas pure coquetterie, mais simplement pour des raisons d'efficacité : Celle-ci etait bien plus puissante que sa moto 'civile', et bien plus maniable également.

Chaque membre de l' équipe avait sa tenue et son arme fétiche. Si oliver et sa soeur avaient choisis de manipuler l'arc, Laurel etait plus à l'aise à la matraque et john excellait avec les armes à feu. Oliver et théa avaient opté pour des tenues de cuir près du corps, protégeant leur identité à l'aide d'une large capuche et d'un masque, de facture similaire au reste de leur tenue. Celle de Théa etait toutefois composée d'un blouson et arborait un rouge flamboyant mélangé à un noir profond. Celle d'oliver, de couleur vert bouteille ne possédait pas de manches, faisant ainsi ressortir ses muscles saillants. Il possédait une ceinture lui permettant de toujours avoir ses munitions à portée de main. Laurel et John avaient choisi du noir pour leur tenue.

John dissimulait son visage derrière un casque a large visière, tandis que Laurel se contentait d'un masque et d'une perruque blonde. " tu ne pourras plus jamais faire de soirée Marilyn Monroe sans prendre le risque de te faire griller ! C'est dommage ! Je t'aurais bien vu rejouer la scène de la bouche de métro... " avait plaisanté sara, sa soeur.

-" Spartan ! Tu m'entends ? j ai besoin de toi ! Il se dirige vers le pont, tu peux t'en charger ? " demanda Oliver.

Une voix se fit entendre dans son oreillette :

-" Ça devrait être faisable, 2 minutes...

\- On a pas 2 minutes ! Il y sera dans moins de 30 secondes, grouille !

\- Faudra vraiment songer a se dégoter un vrai expert... Je suis bien meilleur sur le terrain, j'y comprends rien a toutes ces touches, j'ai...-Spartan, c' est pas le moment ! " Le coupa oliver.

-" C'est bon ! Oh fichtre ! Oliver, le pont est remonté. " John poussa un long soupir de soulagement et s'epongea le front. Non décidément, c'était bien plus stressant pour lui de se trouver au qg à les diriger à distance que de se trouver sur le terrain...

-" Faut qu'on recrute...dit-il à vois haute une fois son micro coupé. Sinon Oliver va finir par me tuer"

Sur la rocade, le fugitif venait d'effectuer un dérapage avec sa moto en voyant le pont se relever juste avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Il roula à bas de sa moto au moment même ou Oliver le rejoignait. Ce dernier sauta de sa moto afin de rattraper l'homme qui venait de se relever et s'enfuyait en courant.

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de se lancer à sa poursuite : le fuyard venait de lourdement chuter en arrière, après avoir percuté la moto de Théa.

-" Parfait timming Speedy ! S'ecria Oliver. Un large sourire illimuna le visage de sa soeur.

Se dirrigeant, vers l'homme, il saisit son arc et le pointa vers lui.

-"Maintenant, dit-il de sa voix modifiée, tu vas nous dire qui tu es et pour qui tu bosse. L' homme sembla hésiter un instant, puis de façon brutale s'élança en hurlant vers Oliver. Pris de court, ce dernier décocha une première flèche en direction de l' assaillant, blessant ce dernier au genou.

Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant : il s'engagea dans un corps à corps inégal avec Oliver que celui ci domina en quelques mouvements. La voix du Green Arrow tonna :

\- "Je t'ai posé une question !"

L'homme enleva son , levant la tête vers Oliver, le défia du regard avant de saisir le coutelas accroché à sa ceinture et de s'ouvrir la gorge d'un geste vif. Théa hurla de stupeur devant ce geste extrême. Oliver en resta bouche bée. Ainsi leur suspect avait préféré se tuer plutôt que de parler !

\- " Quelle cause, organisation ou bande de fou préfère la mort à la prison? "

Il pris le soin de fouiller le corps. Rien. Mais un détail attira son attention : Le mort possédait un étrange tatouage sur la poitine... Un dessin représentant un serpent se mordant la queue...

C'est en silence, après avoir anonymement signalé a la police la présence d'un corps près du pont, qu'ils regagnèrent leur base. Chacun se changea, rangea son costume puis rentra chez lui.

Arrivé à son appartement, Oliver eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir un message posé sur la desserte dans l'entrée. Il etait signé de la main de la mère de son fils, William :

-"Oliver, encore une fois, tu as omis le fait que tu avais un fils. Si jamais tu venais à te poser la question, William dort chez moi. "

Oliver soupira... Voila qui n'allait pas améliorer ses relations avec Samantha...


	3. Malentendus

Oliver sortit de la voiture en courant, laissant à John le soin de la garer. Il entra dans l'hôpital et ne stoppa que pour chercher sur le panneau indicatif le service pédiatrique. Il le trouva aisément et pris l'ascenseur direction le 3eme étage. Il avait ralenti le pas en entrant dans le service, veillant à ne pas perturber les jeunes patients se trouvant dans le couloir. Une fois renseigné au bureau des infirmières de garde, il se dirigea quelques portes plus loin et s'arrêta devant la porte 307. Celle-ci s'ouvrit au moment même où il s'apprêtait à saisir la poignée.

-"Oliver ! S'ecria Samantha, où etais tu ?

-"Je...J'étais...Peu importe, je suis là. Comment va William ?"

Samantha se radoucit. Ça n'était pas le lieu ni l'endroit pour mettre les choses au point avec le père de son fils.

-" Il dort. Il à été hospitalisé à temps. Le médecin nous à expliqué que la péritonite aurait pu avoir des conséquences très graves s'il n'avait pas été pris en charge cette semaine...

-"Ok..." Oliver souffla...Puis se rappela un mot :"Nous ? Tu n'es pas venue seule ?"

-"Non, il y aussi l'amie de William, tu sais, la serveuse ? Non. Oliver ne voyait pas de qui elle parlait.

-"Ah, justement, la voici."

Elle tourna la tête en direction d'une jeune femme tout de noir vêtue, les cheveux d'un noir profond détachés, des rangers noirs aux pieds et ...une béquille en accord avec sa tenue.

"Mon fils à des amis particuliers" se dit Oliver. "Jolie, certes, mais un look particulier quand même".

La jeune femme s'arrêta à leur hauteur, saluant Oliver d'un hochement de tête. Samantha se tourna vers Oliver :

-"Felicity une amie de Will. Il s'est plaint auprès d'elle toute la semaine de maux de ventres violents et de fièvre, et elle..."

Samantha n'eut pas le temps de finir la presentation de la jeune femme, sa phrase avait fait sortir Oliver de ses gonds :

-"Pardon ? " Vous saviez depuis plusieurs jours que William avait des problèmes de santé, et vous n'avez pas jugé utile de nous en informer ? Vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de vos gestes ? "

Féicity eut un mouvement de recul devant une telle réaction.

-"Mr Clayton, je ne pouvais pas.." Oliver la coupa net :

-"Mr Queen. Clayton est le nom de sa mère.

-"Mr Queen, ce n'était pas à moi de vous prévenir... Et je pensais que vous aviez vu l'état de votre fils. Il était évident en le voyant qu'il n'était pas en forme. Je n'avais pas à interférer dans vos affaires familiales. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais on m'attend au travail."

Elle tourna les talons aussi vite que sa béquille pouvait lui permettre. Le père de William lui avait fait l'effet d'un parfait fumiste. Peut être se trompait elle, mais la sensation qu'elle avait eu lors de cette confrontation avait été bien trop désagréable : elle avait l'impression d'entendre son propre père.

-"Tu est content ? C'est felicity qui à amené William aux urgences, sur son temps de travail ! Sans elle, la situation aurait pu être bien pire ! Et, je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais elle a raison ! Tu aurais dû te rendre compte de l'état de santé de ton fils !

-"Sam, écoute...

-"Stop ! Je ne veux pas écouter d'enniemes explications! Pas maintenant ! Nous allons nous occuper de notre garçon, et demain tu présentera tes excuses à Felicity. "

Oliver ne répondit pas. Que dire ? Il ne savait que trop que ce que disait Samantha etait l' extrême vérité. Demain, il irait voir l'amie de son fils et il s'excuserait. En attendant, il devait aller voir son fils. Il tourna la poignée et entra. Un grand sourire l'acceuillit.


	4. Suspicion

Le lendemain matin, Oliver se rendit au Well's, le salon de thé où travaillait Félicity. Si le salon de thé était bien ouvert, nulle trace de la jeune femme. Il se dirigea vers la serveuse occupée à ranger des produits et lui demanda à quelle heure félicity Smoak prenait son service.

-"Félicity ? Ah, mais monsieur, elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui !"

Devant l'air contrarié d'Oliver, elle ajouta :

-"Mais si vraiment c'est important, vous pouvez aller directement chez elle, c'est pas loin... Enfin chez elle... Elle à pris une chambre au mois au Bate's hôtel... C'est là qu'elle réside depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Star city. On lui à dit de déménager à plusieurs reprises, parce que bon, ça dépanne, mais c'est pas un endroit pour une jeune fille quand même !"

Oliver remercia la serveuse, une dénommée Phoebe, puis sortit du salon pour prendre la direction du domicile de Félicity. Ça n'était pas loin, en effet. En l'espace de 5 minutes, il arriva devant l'hôtel. A l'accueil, il demanda dans quelle chambre résidait Félicity Smoak.

-"Qui ça ? Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais ce nom ne me dit rien..."Lui répondit le réceptionniste.

Oliver insista :

-" Une jeune femme brune, cheveux longs, dans les 25/28 ans, un look gothique... Elle se déplace avec une béquille. Elle à un sac à dos à motifs écossais... A son travail on m'a dit qu'elle résidait ici."

Le visage du réceptionniste changea d'expression :

-" Oh ! Anna, vous voulez dire ! C'est vrai que son look n'est pas banal !"

La réponse surpris Oliver :

-"Non, la personne que je cherche ne s'appelle pas ainsi.

-"Pourtant, vous venez de me décrire Anna Owen... Je me souviens bien d'elle, bien qu'elle ne soit pas restée très longtemps... Elle nous à remis d'aplomb tout le système informatique de l'hôtel ! Il en avait bien besoin. Vous savez si elle s'est trouvé un poste ? Je lui avais parlé d'un poste de serveuse qu'avait repéré un de mes clients...

-Elle ne vit plus ici ?

-Non, elle est partie depuis un bail... Elle est restée quoi... 3 semaines ? Une fille sympa en tout cas...

\- Vous trouvez sympa une fille qui ne donne pas son vrai nom ? S'étonna Oliver

-Allez savoir, peut être est-ce vous qui avez le mauvais nom ? Il fit un clin d'oeil. Quoiqu'il en soit, des faux noms ici, c'est monnaie courante. Beaucoup de gens ont des choses à cacher. Vous n'en avez pas vous ?"

Oliver remercia l'homme et pris congé. Il saisit son portable et appela John :

-"John, j'aurais besoin que tu me fasses une recherche sur ces noms :Félicity Smoak et Anna Owen. Pas besoin d'une recherche approfondie, contente toi de récolter les infos de bases. Merci"

Un quart d'heure plus tard, John rappela. Aucune trace d'une Anna Owen qui serait récemment arrivée en ville. Il y en avait bien une qui vivait à Star city, mais il s'agissait d'une enfant de 12 ans. Pas plus de chances sur Félicity Smoak, hormis une info : John avait trouvé une adresse récente, datant de 4 mois.

-"Elle vit dans un immeuble bourgeois près du quartier d'affaires, Oliver."

-"..."

-"Oliver, tu m'a entendu ?"

-"Oui, Digg... Je m'étonne tout simplement d'apprendre qu'une serveuse loue seule un appartement dans l'un des quartiers les plus huppés de la ville..."

-"Un héritage, peut être ?"

-"Pourquoi un faux nom dans ce cas ? Ça ne me plaît pas, digg, pas du tout..."

Il abrègea la conversation et se décida à rendre une visite surprise à son fils. La veille, il avait posé sa semaine au travail et laissé le soin à son collaborateur de gérer les affaires de sa société. Il aurait tout son temps pour s'occuper de William et des affaires annexes... Cela tombait bien, il venait d'en trouver une toute nouvelle à traiter...

-" D'abord William... Vous aurez quelques jours de répit, Mlle Smoak. Ensuite, je me chargerai de découvrir les raisons pour lesquelles vous mentez à votre entourage...".


	5. L'appel

William s'ennuyait. Cela fait une semaine qu'il était hospitalisé, et le temps était long. Certes, son père passait la majeure partie de la journée avec lui, et sa mère passait chaque fin d'après midi après le travail, mais le soir il était seul, et le lot de comics apporté par sa tante Théa avait vite diminué. Fatigué de devoir rester dans sa chambre, il décida de s'aventurer dans le couloir. Il avait beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, et ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Le service était désert à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Les enfants étaient tous couchés, et les infirmiers prenaient du repos dans la permanence. Il n'avait plus de difficultés à marcher, où très peu... Il se décida à aller un peu plus loin. Le petit de la chambre face à la sienne avait récupéré un magasine télé dans le service voisin. Il se dit que peut être lui aussi pourrait en trouver un lui permettant de faire passer les heures un peu plus vite...

William sortit du service pédiatrique et franchit la porte du service voisin, celui de la cardiologie. Il avait à peine réalisé quelques mètres qu'un cri étouffé se fit entendre d'une chambre voisine.

Un homme, la voix faible et tremblante, suppliait :

-"Non, je vous assure, je n'ai rien..." Il ne put pas finir sa phrase. Intrigué, William se rapprocha de la chambre. La porte entrouverte laissait voir 3 hommes dans la pièce. Deux se tenaient debout, le troisième était à genoux, dans un sale état. Sans bruits, William se plaça de manière à pouvoir suivre la scène sans être vu.

-"Tu as trahi l'ordre. Tu sais ce qui arrive dans ces cas là. " L'homme qui avait parlé était grand, vêtu d'un jean et d'un blouson noir. William ne voyait que sa nuque, sur laquelle était tatoué un drôle de serpent... La voix froide, il ajouta, tournant la tête vers l'homme à ses côtés :

-"Tony... Fais ton job."

Le dénommé Tony opina du chef. Puis, saisissant l'oreiller qui se trouvait sur le lit, le plaqua sur le visage de l'homme avec force. Ce dernier se débattit un moment, puis à bout de souffle, cessa de battre des bras et s'effondra sur le sol. Tony le replaca sur le lit et arrangea les draps de facon a faire croire à une mort naturelle. William émit un hocquet d'horreur, recula, et cogna dans le chariot médical qui se trouvait derrière lui. Alerté par le bruit, les tueurs tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. William s'était heureusement mis à couvert, mais il savait que les hommes ne tarderaient pas à lui mettre la main dessus s'il ne fuyait pas. Paniqué, il chercha du regard où pouvoir se cacher. Son oeil fut attiré par un chariot de linge sale non loin. Avec le maximum de vitesse que sa santé pouvait lui permettre, il fonca vers le chariot et s'y plongea sans ménagement, prenant soin de replacer les couvertures sur lui. L'odeur l'incommoda, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et devrait le supporter. Les hommes etaient sortis dans le couloir au même instant. Il etait moins une. Ils se rapprochaient du chariot, cherchant des yeux d'ou avait pu venir le bruit. Au même moment, une infirmière arriva dans le couloir.

-" Messieurs ? Les visites ne commencent pas avant 2 heures...Vous ne devriez pas être la !"

L'un des hommes bredouilla une excuse, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais le tatoué avait repéré une chose par terre, une chose, qui, il le savait, n'était pas là lors de leur précédent passage dans le couloir...Le visiteur imprévu avait perdu un chausson !

Il donna un coup de coude à son comparse, qui lui fit comprendre, d'un signe de tête, que le message était passé. Il sortirent par la porte principale, et ce n'est que 2 heures après, lorsque le couloir commença à se remplir des visiteurs, qu'il se décida à sortir de sa cachette. Devant une vieille dame interloquée, il souleva les draps et se hissa hors du chariot. Voyant la surprise de la dame, et craignant de se faire réprimander par les infirmières, il s'excusa prestement et se dirigea à pas vifs vers le service pédiatrie. La dame, elle, sous le coup de la surprise, pris la première chaise à sa portée et s'y affala dans un grand soupir-" Je suis bien trop âgée pour de telles émotions !"

William quand à lui venait d'arriver à sa chambre. Il s'y précipita et referma la porte brusquement.

-"will ? Ou étais tu passé ? Et pourquoi n'as tu qu'un seul chausson ?" Félicity venait de se relever de la chaise où elle se trouvait, faisant tomber sa béquille.

-"Oh, Fél ! " William fondit en larmes. Et lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de voir.

Le soir même, Oliver avait repris son rôle de justicier. Durant une semaine, il avait confié la surveillance de la ville à Laurel et Théa, et elles s'en etaient très bien sorties. Il avait pu s'occuper de son fils et aller le chercher plus tôt dans la journée pour sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il l'avait récupéré après que Théa aie passée la matinée avec l'enfant. L'entourage du garçon avait convenu de le laisser le moins possible seul, et ils se relayaient auprès de lui. Oliver avait été surpris de trouver un enfant peu s'attendait à ce que l'enfant soit content de rentrer chez ma mère, mais après tout cela devait être dû à la fatigue.

Perdu dans ses pensées, son oeil fut attiré par une lumière étrange dans le ciel. Une lumière verte, qui clignotait et qui ressemblait très étrangement à...une flèche ?

Intrigué, il prit la direction du signal. Oliver arriva sur le toit d'un immeuble du quartier d'affaires. A peine fut il sur le toit que le signal cessa.

-"J'ai emprunté l'idée à Gotham... Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherai..." Oliver se retourna dans la direction de la voix.. Elle lui semblait familière... Félicity ? Non, était ce vraiment elle ? Elle lui semblait différente... Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval stricte, et elle portait des lunettes... Sa tenue était a l'opposé de ce qu'il avait pu voir l'autre jour.. Bien plus coloré, moins agressif. Une tenue d'intérieur à la fois confortable et chic.

-"J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me faire venir ici..."dit il de sa voix modifiée

Félicity lui sourit.

Fin de ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est ma première fanfic ^^

Toute remarque pour améliorer ce récit est la bienvenue !


	6. La confiance

Oliver était Intrigué. Que voulait donc cette femmme ? Félicity, toujours assise, se leva, aidée de sa béquille.

-"Je souhaite que vous vous occupiez de la protection de quelqu'un."

Oliver tourna les talons :

-"Il y a la police pour ça... Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps." Il commença à s'eloigner, s'apprêtant à partir. Félicity cria :

-"Je vous en prie ! William est un enfant ! La police ne pourra rien faire pour le protéger !"

Oliver se figea... William ? Son William ? Il prit une inspiration puis se retourna vers Félicity.

-"Je ne vous aurai pas appelé si la situation n'etait pas aussi grave..."

-"Pouquoi pensez vous que la police ne peut pas le protéger ?" Oliver essayait de masquer son émotion. Il voulait savoir, il ne supportait pas de devoir paraître aussi détaché. Mais elle ne devait pas savoir qu'elle parlait au père de l'enfant dont elle demandait la protection. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête : pourquoi le croyait elle en danger ? Qui pourrait vouloir du mal à son fils ?

-"Il a été témoin d'un crime hier soir. Ceux qui l'ont commis ne sont pas des criminels ordinaires. Ils ont du pouvoir, de l'influence...Y compris dans la police."

-"Aucun crime n'a été signalé cette nuit."

-"Parce qu'il a été maquillé ! William les a vus tuer un homme au sein même de l'hôpital. Sans cela, le crime serait passé inaperçu..."

-"Comment savez vous que ces hommes sont si dangereux ?"

-"Parce que je sais de quoi ils sont capables..." Elle prit une profonde inspiration et reprit, désignant sa béquille :

-"Je leur dois cela. Entre autres..."

-"Mais vous êtes toujours vivante, non ?"

Félicity eut l'air embarrassé.

-"A dire vrai, non. Enfin si. Je veux dire, techniquement je suis vivante, sinon je ne serais pas là à vous parler, et dans le cas contraire, je serais une espèce de zombie ou quelque chose dans le genre de pas très normal." Elle s'arrêta net. "Mais pourquoi je parle toujours autant ? Raah ! Bref, officiellement, non. Je suis décédée." Elle ne put s'empêcher de hausser les épaules, comme si, au final, elle ne faisait qu'annoncer un pan farfelu de sa vie. Elle repris, souriant : "J'ai une vie particulière !"

-"Vous me demandez de prêter foi à une personne qui se fait passer pour morte ?"

-"Je viens de vous confier une information qui peut signer mon arrêt de mort si vous ne faites pas preuve de discrétion...Je peux difficilement faire plus. De toute façon il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de William."

Oliver ne lui repondit pas. Félicity prit son silence pour une invitation à continuer. Elle se baissa et prit un dossier qu'elle tendit à Oliver.

-" Vous y trouverez toutes les infos que j'ai pu récolter. Mr...Arrow. Green ? Mr A ? Je dois vous appeler comment ?"

Sa maladresse amusa Oliver.

-" Vous pouvez m'appeler Arrow."

Il ouvrit le dossier. Les casiers judiciaires de 3 hommes s'y trouvaient.

-"Qui sont ils ?"

-" Les tueurs et leur victime. Tous trois font partie de l'ordre d'Ouroboros. William a vu leur symbole sur la nuque de celui ci."

Elle désigna la photo qu'Oliver tenait sur le dessus.

-"C'est Frank. Un homme de main assez apprécié. L'autre, c'est Tony. Quand l'un est sur un coup, l'autre n'est pas loin. Leur victime, c'est Peter Madsen. Il venait de monnayer une prise en charge de sa pathologie ainsi qu'une protection policière en échange de ses infos. Ces 2 types, c'est du menu frotin. Dans l'ordre, ceux en bas de l'échelle ont souvent le symbole de l'ordre tatoué sur le corps."

-" Un serpent qui se mord la queue ?"

Félicity eu un regard surpris :

-"Vous connaissez ?"

-"On en a intercepté un il y a peu."

-" Ces deux là vont vouloir se débarrasser de William sans que leurs supérieurs soient au courant. Ils ont commis une faute grave en laissant un témoin. Ils ne savent pas encore qui les a vus, mais ils ne vont pas tarder à le découvrir. "

-"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?"

-"William a perdu un chausson avant de se cacher. Vu la taille, ils vont vite comprendre que c'est un enfant qui les a vus. Le crime a eu lieu vers 6 heures du matin, donc l'enfant n'est pas un visiteur. Il y a bien le service de réa qui permet les visites de nuit, mais il est à l'autre bout de l'hôpital. Ils vont faire le lien avec le service pediatrique rapidement, il jouxte la cardio. Dans le sevice pediatrique, 9 enfants étaient hospitalisés à ce moment là. 6 ont moins de 5 ans. Restent 3 enfants : le voisin de chambre de William, en fauteuil roulant, donc ça ne peut être le témoin. Le second subissait une intervention en urgence au moment du crime. Ne reste que William."

-"Je vois."

-"Je vous ai mis toutes les infos dont je dispose, y compris la fiche d'identité de William. Quand à Frank et Tony, leur derniers relevés bancaires indiquaient qu'ils avaient pris une chambre à la périphérie de la ville. Ça aussi, c'est dans le dossier...Alors, vous acceptez de le protéger ?" Demanda Félicity, inquiète.

Oliver hocha la tête. Cette femme était déconcertante. Et impressionnante. Tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le remuait au plus profond, il devait agir au plus vite. Il commença à s'eloigner, puis se retourna :

-"Où avez-vous eu toutes ces informations ?"

Félicity, lui répondit avec un grand sourire...

-"J'ai du talent !"

La réponse arracha un sourire à Oliver. Et il s'en alla.


	7. Un partenariat imprévu

Oliver soufflait...Plus tôt dans la matinée, Samantha et William avaient quitté la ville en compagnie de John pour une destination inconnue. Seul John savait où il emmenait la jeune femme et son fils. Samantha avait été fortement surprise de voir le justicier débarquer dans son salon à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Elle avait pâlit en entendant les explications du Green Arrow, puis s'était rendue dans la chambre du jeune garçon qui, toujours en décalage suite à son hospitalisation, ne dormait pas. William, à la fois inquiet à cause du meurtre et impressionné par la présence de l'un de ses héros, acquiesça sans difficulté. Oliver était soulagé de constater la véracité des propos de Félicity. William lui rapportait point par point les mêmes faits que la jeune femme.

Avant de se rendre chez Samantha, il avait pris soin de vérifier l'identité de la victime ainsi que de faire des recherches sur l'ordre d'Ourouboros. John lui avait rapidement confirmé certains points abordés par Félicity. Au final, le peu d'informations disponibles sur l'ordre se recoupaient aux informations données par la jeune femme.

Il ne fut pas difficile de convaincre Samantha de la nécessité de quitter la ville au plus tôt. Oliver s'entendit lui expliquer qu'il avait préféré prévenir le père de William en personne, afin que ce dernier prenne conscience de l'importance de la l'affaire. Ce genre de situation lui semblait toujours aussi étrange ...Masquer son identité à un proche et parler de lui à la troisième personne lui donnait l'impression d'une dualité de son être. Il expliqua à Samantha qu'Oliver souhaitait qu'un de ses amis, un dénommé John Diggle les accompagne. Cette demande ne suprit pas Samantha. Elle savait que John avait été embauché par Moira Queen, la mère d'Oliver comme garde du corps au retour de ce dernier.

Oliver revint plus tard dans la nuit chez Samantha, cette fois en Oliver Queen. Il lui parla de la visite du Green Arrow et tous deux tombèrent rapidement d'accord. Il fallait que Samantha éloigne William en prétextant des vacances. Oliver resterait en ville afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Pour plus de sécurité, John les accompagnerait. Cela rassurait Oliver, et Samantha ne serait pas livrée à elle même.

Une fois William mis en sécurité, Oliver s'attaqua aux choses sérieuses. Il fut convenu que Laurel et Théa abiteraient dans le logement de Samantha, au cas où les hommes de main s'y rendraient. Cela faciliterait leur capture, les deux femmes sachant largement se défendre. Le green arrow pouvait avec l'aide de Speedy commencer la traque. Malheureusement, l'adresse fournie par Félicity n'abritait plus les deux criminels. Seuls subsistaient quelques papiers partiellement brûlés dans la poubelle de la salle de bain.

Le soir même, il se trouvait pour la seconde fois sur le toit d'un immeuble du quartier d'affaires. Elle l'attendait et ne semblait pas surprise le voir. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé mais elle avait apparemment anticipé sa visite. Elle arborait un look similaire à celui qu'elle portait la veille. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau attachés, et elle avait mis ses lunettes. Elle portait un pantalon habillé ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc qu'il jugea assez classe. Décidément, cette femme était intriguante... Qui était donc la vraie Félicity ? La jeune femme gothique que fréquentait son fils ou cette femme pleine de distinction ? Cela devait faire un moment qu'elle devait l'attendait sur le toit : il l'avait trouvé assise dans une chaise pliante, un livre dans les mains et un plaid sur les genoux.

-"L'odyssée, d'Homère... Pénélope attend son époux durant des années. C'est beau. Mais elle aurait ou se trouver une activité plus fun pour patienter !" Elle souria et posa son livre.

-"Ils ont quitté l'hôtel." Annonça Oliver.

-"C'était à craindre, malheureusement. C'est très aimable à vous de me tenir au courant."

-"Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Vous m'avez parlé de vos talents. J'ai besoin d'eux."

Cette phrase fit sourire Félicity.

-"Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vous aider plus... Sans nouveaux éléments, il va être compliqué de..." Oliver la coupa.

-"Il y en a." Et il sortit de son carquois une sorte de dossier qu'il y avait enroulé.

-"Hummm... Suivez-moi."

Elle se dirigea vers la trappe lui permettant de rejoindre son logement. Devant l'hésitation du Green Arrow, elle précisa : personne ne va vous voir. Cette trappe donne dans mon appartement.

Il la suivit. L'appartement etait grand, bien arrangé et plutôt chaleureux. Oliver fut agréablement surpris : il s'imaginait quelque chose de plus sombre et de moins coquet. Félicity l'entraîna dans son bureau. Encore une fois, Oliver fut surpris. La pièce était remplie d'ordinateurs et d'écrans. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose, mais le matériel lui fit d'emblée l'impression d'être performant. L'expression de satisfaction de Félicity lorsqu'elle démarra l'ordinateur principal sembla lui donner raison. La jeune femme prit les papiers, les scanna et commença à pianoter sur le clavier.

-"Asseyez vous. Ce que vous m'avez amené est crypté. Ça va être long."

Et ce le fut. Il fallut plusieurs soirs à Félicity pour décrypter les feuilles découvertes par Oliver dans la chambre des deux criminels. Tous les soirs Oliver venait aux nouvelles. Tous les soirs, il descendait par la trappe et venait s'enquérir de l'avancée des recherches. Le sixième soir, il la trouva sur le toit. Elle semblait préoccupée.

-"J'ai trouvé. " dit elle. Oliver s'apprêtait a lui demander des détails lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était Laurel. Les deux hommes avaient trouvé l'adresse de William et s'etaient introduits dans le logement. Laurel et théa, vêtues de leurs costumes les avaient interceptés. Les hommes s'étaient débattus mais elles avaient eu le dessus.

-"Mais on à un gros soucis..."précisa Laurel. "Ils ont réussi à se donner la mort, comme celui que l'on avait traqué près du pont."

-"En quoi est ce un problème ?" Demanda Oliver.

-"Juste avant ils ont déclenché une bombe."

Oliver demanda à Laurel un instant, puis se tourna vers Félicity :

-"Vos talents incluent ils le désarmorcage de bombe ?"

-"A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien.J'ai des connaissances solides dans le domaine, mais de là à passer à la pratique... Mais je suppose que si vous me posez la question, c'est que vous n'avez personne d'autre."

-"Ça peut être dangereux."

-" Je vis dangereusement. " Repondit Felicity avec un grand sourire.

Oliver reprit la conversation avec Laurel :

-"Ne bougez pas. J'amène quelqu'un."

Félicity se leva et se dirigea vers la trappe menant à son appartement. Oliver la stoppa.

-"Non, pas par là. On va faire plus court. Venez"

Il l'attira à lui et lui enserra la taille. Occupé à anarcher la jeune femme, il n'avait pas vu la gêne qu'avait suscité en elle ce rapprochement physique. Il fit en sorte d'accrocher la béquille de la jeune femme et lui dit de bien se tenir à lui. Collée à Oliver, Félicity ne parlait pas. La proximité physique la perturbait et elle ne sentait pas très à l'aise. Il lui semblait paradoxal de se trouver dans les "bras" d'un homme mais que celui ci soit masqué et cache son identité réelle.

Au moment où Oliver s'apprêtait a sauter de l'immeuble, Félicity trébucha. Il avait visiblement oublié le fait que sa partenaire n'avait pas son habilité de déplacement. Elle se rattrapa à lui et ria :

-"Attention, vous oubliez ma patte folle !" Elle leva la tête vers lui et souria. Il toussa, gêné.

-"Je suis désolé." La tension se faisait sentir. Il fallait y couper court. Sous l'impulsion d'Oliver, ils sautèrent dans le vide.

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J' espère que la fiction vous plait. N'hésitez pas à commenter, me dire si vous relevez des incohérences, des oublis, ou tout simplement si le récit vous intéresse. C'est mon tout premier essai d'écriture et il est appréciable d'avoir un retour sur ce dernier. Ou tout simplement des encouragements ! Merci à vous.**


	8. Troubles

**Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que la fiction vous plait. N'hesitez pas à commenter, proposer, relever des points, des incohérences, me dire ce qui vous plait ou non, ou justecdiscuter... Je suis à l'écoute ! Et il est agréable de recevoir des incitations à pousuivre le récit ! Bonne lecture à vous, et à bientôt.**

Olivier était épaté. Félicity avait su gérer de main de maître la situation. Il l'avait déposé dans l'appartement et elle s'était précipitée aussi vite que lui permettait sa claudication. A l'air à la fois inquiet et questionneur de Théa, il répondit simplement que Félicity était la fameuse source.

-"Tu es sûr d'elle ?" Avait elle demandé. Une semaine auparavant, Oliver aurait répondu par la négative. Mais là, sa réponse fut tout autre :

-"Elle à des compétences. "

-"C'est bon. C'etait pas bien compliqué, une simple bombe artisanale." Déclara Félicity.

-"Ok, je ne t'ai rien demandé. " Repondit Théa. Les trois justiciers étaient sidérés. Oliver et Théa n'avaient rien vu. Félicity avaient désamorcé la bombe durant leur bref échange. Laurel avait assisté au désarmorcage, mais de son propre aveu, cela avait été si rapide qu'elle était incapable de restituer la scène.

Les présentations furent courtes. Oliver présenta brièvement la jeune femme à ses coéquipières, puis se proposa de la rammener chez elle. Il ne fallait pas traîner. Théa et Laurel se chargeraient de nettoyer la pièce et de faire croire à un cambriolage. Puis Laurel appellerait la police.

Oliver déposa Félicity sur le toit. La jeune femme rajusta sa tenue puis se tourna vers le justicier :

-"C'est toujours comme ça, les soirées avec vous ? Une descente en rappel du toit, une course folle à moto et un désarmorcage de bombe devant des femmes habillées de cuir de la tête aux pieds ? "Elle se reprit : "Enfin, de cuir, oui mais pas pour des soirées bizarres, hein. Je veux dire, elles ont de bonnes raisons de se vêtir ainsi. Des raisons tout à fait innocentes. Enfin, non. Pas innocentes. Mais de bonnes raisons quoi..." Elle s'arrêta et haussa les sourcils :"Je parle trop !"

Sa maladresse fit sourire Oliver, mais il lui cachait son expression grâce à l'obscurité et sa capuche. Il savait qu'il devait rester le plus neutre possible afin de préserver au mieux son identité. Il allait partir quand Félicity l'interpella :

-"Attendez. Prenez ceci. Il y a des informations qui vont vous intéresser." Elle lui tendit un dossier, celui la même qu'elle tenait lorsqu'il était venu la voir plus tôt dans la soirée.

-"Ce sont de vieux textes, écrits dans une langue ancienne. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas réussi à les déchiffrer de suite. Je savais qu'ils avaient des projets peu recommandables. Mais là, c'est très grave."

-"Je vous remercie. Je vais les examiner de plus près." Oliver prit le dossier et le rangea dans son carquois. Il s'éloigna, à regrets et sauta de l'immeuble. Félicity le regarda partir et resta un moment à fixer la direction empruntée par le justicier. Elle avait pris goût aux visites de cet homme masqué. Ils avaient échangé peu de mots, mais sa présence la rassurait. Une impression d'appréciation mutuelle silencieuse s'était installée. Mais maintenant que William était sorti d'affaire, le justicier n'avait plus de raisons de lui rendre visite.

Samantha, John et William étaient revenus en ville le surlendemain. William n'avait rien dit, mais il avait apparemment compris la raison de ce voyage soudain. Dès son retour à Star city, il s'était de nouveau montré joyeux et insouciant, bien que l'appartement qu'il occupait avec sa mère ne soit pas en état de les recevoir. Samantha avait décidé de déménager à cause de cela. William ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il fallait déménager si l'appartement n'était que temporairement indisponible, mais sa mère y tenait fortement. En attendant, tous deux logeaient chez sa tante Théa, et ça lui plaisait. Théa était très drôle et possédait une collection de bande dessinée à faire pâlir son meilleur copain, Owen.

Ce jour là, William avait décidé de reprendre ses habitudes et de retourner au salon de thé. Son père avait tenu à l'accompagner. Il devait, lui avait il expliqué, s'excuser auprès de Félicity pour son attitude à l'hôpital. William ne savait pas trop de quoi son père devait s'excuser, mais il était content de présenter son père à son amie de façon "officielle". Et les discussions avec Félicity lui manquaient.

William vivait depuis maintenant deux semaines chez sa tante, loin du salon de thé. De ce fait, il n'avait pas revu son amie depuis près d'un mois. Il avait hâte de la revoir et de lui présenter son père. Dans la tête du jeune garçon, une idée avait germée... Il avait vite renoncé à ce que ses parents se remettent ensemble. D'ailleurs l'avaient ils deja été ? Il avait également pensé à Laurel. Il le savait, elle et son père avait vécu une histoire dans le passé. Et elle s'entendait à merveille avec sa tante Théa. Mais il le voyait bien : Laurel et son père etaient d'excellents amis, rien de plus. Et s'il aimait beaucoup Laurel, il ne trouvait pas avec elle la complicité qu'il entretenait avec Félicity. Non, l'ideal pour son père, c'était elle, Félicity. Il était vrai que son look n'était pas vraiment celui d'une mère de famille classique, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne souhaitait pas une autre maman, il en avait déjà une. Une copine qui en plus rendait heureux son papa, voilà ce qu'il souhaitait.

Ce premier contact allait lui donner un aperçu de ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre entre eux.

Oliver était tendu. Il devait présenter ses excuses à Félicity et prétendre ne pas la connaître plus. Il était certes rompu à cet exercice, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se présentait à quelqu'un sous ses deux identités, mais là, c'était différent. Inconsciemment, il s'était attaché à la jeune femme, et il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui mentir.

-"William !" Félicity avait fondu sur le garçon, envoyant valser sa béquille et l'entourant de ses bras. Elle s'attela à lui frotter le crâne tout en lui donnant tous les surnoms qui lui passaient par la tête.

-"Willounet ? Mon petit Willouuu !"

-"Fél, gneu bas resbirer " répondit l'enfant.

-"Oups ! Je suis désolée !" Félicity libéra l'enfant et tira la langue comme pour s'excuser. Mais il savait bien qu'elle avait été ravie de cette scène. " Par contre, Will, je ne peux pas te lâcher. Ma béquille est par terre, et sans toi à qui me tenir, c'est moi qui me trouve par terre ! "

Oliver avait assisté à la scène avec amusement. Cette femme était étonnante de naturel. Et pourtant, elle arborait de nouveau une apparence totalement différente de celle qu'il avait connue sur le toit. Elle avait de nouveau lâché ses cheveux, enlevé ses lunettes et opté pour un look assez sombre. La jeune femme avec qui il avait passé plusieurs soirées lui paraissait bien loin, au moins en apparence. Il saisit la béquille au moment même ou Félicity se baissait pour la récupérer. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Oliver Félicity retira vivement sa main.

-"Oh, désolé " lui dit il.

-"C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller. " répondit elle. Son ton était sec, bref. Visiblement, la jeune femme était rancunière.

-" Je tenais à m'excuser. Pour la dernière fois. J'ai perdu mon sang froid, j'ai agit comme un idiot."

-"C'est peu dire...Mais l'important, c'est que William aille bien, non ?"

-"Oui, en effet. Je..." Son téléphone sonna à cet instant. "Will, je suis désolé, c'est Ray, je dois répondre." Il s'éloigna pour prendre l'appel.

-"Ray, c'est l'associé de papa. Il est cool. On dirait toi en garçon !"

Félicity souria. William lui avait manqué. Oliver revint vers eux peu après et s'excusa de devoir prendre congé. Il embrassa son fils et salua Félicity. Il se sentait déçu de la tournure des choses. Ses excuses n'avaient semble t il, pas été suffisamment convaincantes. Félicity avait répondu à ces dernières avec politesse, mais il avait bien senti que le coeur n'y était pas. Il repasserait en fin de journée afin d'avoir une discussion à coeur ouvert avec la jeune femme. William serait avec sa mère chez théa, il ne dissuaderait pas Félicity de parler ouvertement. Il fallait crever l'abcès. Pour son fils, et pour sa conscience.

Oliver avait prévu de passer au salon vers 18h50, soit juste avant la fin du service de la jeune femme. Avant cela, il était repassé à la base afin de faire le point avec Diggle sur ce fameux ordre d'Ourouboros. Ces temps ci, l'ordre semblait se tenir tranquille. Mais il avait bien vu ce que Félicity avait décrypté. Et ce qui y était écrit n'augurait rien de bon.

Il avait à peine mis le pied dans la base que John l'interpellla :

-"Oliver, on à du taf ! Un braquage qui à mal tourné dans un salon de thé. Les braqueurs ont mis le feu à l'établissement. Il sont peut être encore sur place"

-"Quel salon ? " Demanda Oliver alors qu'il enfilait son costume.

-"Le Well's"

Oliver tressaillit. Il finit de se vêtir et tous deux foncèrent sur les lieux du sinistre.

Le feu avait prit tout le salon. Les pompiers semblaient impuissants à éteindre les flammes. Green arrow et Spartan arrivaient apparemment trop tard pour interpeller les malfrats. Lance, le père de Laurel dirigeait les opérations de maintien de l'ordre. Il fallait tenir les badauds éloignés de l'incendie et auditionner les témoins. Une femme essayait de forcer le passage. Elle se heurtait à un policier qui l'empêchait d'entrer dans le salon. Elle semblait hystérique et criait que sa collègue n'était pas sortie de l'immeuble, qu'il fallait intervenir et l'en sortir.

-"Elle vient de m'envoyer un sms ! Elle est toujours en vie et s'est réfugiée à l'étage !" Phoebe sanglotait dans les bras du policier.

Oliver se recula, afin d'avoir une vision d'ensemble de l'immeuble.

-"Spartan ! La fenêtre ! "

John acquiesça. Il avait compris. Il se mit à parler fort, interpellant les badauds afin qu'ils regardent dans sa direction.

-"Messieurs, dames ! Je vous demande votre attention ! Il va falloir vous diriger vers ma droite et évacuer la rue, ceci dans un souci de sécurité. Vous allez suivre l'agent..." il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au badge de l'agent le plus proche de lui : " l'agent Ford, qui va vous indiquer un lieu plus sûr. Les agents du commissaire Lance vont s'assurer de prendre les dépositions des témoins directs."

Oliver avait profité de cette diversion pour s'introduire dans l'immeuble voisin. Il avait pu décocher une flèche munie d'un long câble et s'en était servi comme d'une petite tyrolienne pour atteindre la fenêtre située au premier étage du salon.

Il atterrit dans la pièce enfumée, toussa puis se cacha la bouche. Elle était là, recroquevillée, luttant pour respirer. Oliver la saisit prestement et refit la même manoeuvre, mais dans l'autre sens. La tâche etait moins facile, il lui fallait tenir Félicity consciente tout en tentant de décocher une seconde flèche. Il y parvint au bout de la deuxième tentative.

Il était temps : le feu gagnait le reste de la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard, l'air serait devenu irrespirable.

Ils atteignirent la fenêtre de l'immeuble voisin avec soulagement. Félicity, toujours dans les bras du Green arrow, commençait à reprendre des couleurs. Elle semblait choquée. Elle leva la tête vers lui, bafouillant :

-"Je vous remercie, je, je..." Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Oliver, sous l'effet d'une drôle d'impulsion l'avait faire taire d'un baiser.


	9. La proposition

**Hello ! Merci pour les commentaires. N'hesitez pas toutefois a les étoffer et à me dire si le récit vous plait, si la direction prise ou les scènes vous semblent cohėrentes... Il est très appréciable d'avoir des retours, cela motive à rediger la suite ^^ Sur ces bonnes paroles, je souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Félicity n'en revenait pas. Le justicier l'avait sauvée, embrassée et sans mot, l'avait laissée là, pantelante, appuyée au chambranle de la fenêtre. Il avait dû prévenir Phoebe, car cette dernière était arrivée en trombes à peine quelques minutes après. Phoebe l'avait trouvée choquée. Félicity l'était, en effet. Mais elle était incapable de déterminer si son état résultait de l'incendie où du baiser. A la pensée de ce qui venait de se passer, ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-"Fel, ça va aller ? " s'inquièta Phoebe.

-"Oh, euh, oui..." La question fit sortir Félicity de sa torpeur.

-"Le green Arrow m'a dit de t'aider à sortir par derrière, pour éviter les journalistes et la police... J'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais ça avait l'air important."

Félicity avait compris elle. Le justicier voulait préserver sa couverture. Il ne connaissait pas son identité réelle, et malgré ses quelques aveux, il avait décidé qu'elle devait se protéger des journalistes. Elle en conclut qu'elle avait fait ses preuves, en jouant franc jeu dès le début et en lui apportant son aide lors du désarmorcage de la bombe.

Elle essaya de se relever, aidée de Phoebe, mais ses jambes avaient du mal à la soutenir. Cela lui arrivait parfois, et dans ces cas là, elle se résignait à utiliser une seconde béquille, voire même à sortir son fauteuil roulant. Elle ne l'utilisait que rarement, les fois où ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour la porter. Le choc de l'incendie ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir user de ses dernières forces pour sortir de l'immeuble mais qu'ensuite il lui faudrait ressortir son fauteuil pendant un moment. Avec difficultés, toutes deux parvinrent à sortir de l'immeuble et à gagner la voiture de Parker, le fils de Phoebe. Elle l'avait appelé après avoir trouvé Félicity. Il lui avait paru plus simple de quitter le quartier de cette façon plutôt que d'attendre un hypothétique bus. Félicity salua Parker, le remercia et s'engouffra dans le véhicule.

Oliver observait la scène du haut d'un immeuble voisin. Il voulait s'assurer de la savoir en sécurité avant de regagner la base. Digg se tenait tout près. Il lui demanda :

-"C'est elle ? Notre indic ?"

Oliver hocha la tête, sans lâcher sa cible des yeux.

-"Tu crois que c'était réellement un braquage au hasard ?" La question interpella Oliver. Il se tourna vers John.

-"Je ne sais pas. Mais on sait qu'elle se protège de certaines personnes. Si ce braquage la visait, ils recommenceront."

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Oliver n'avait pas réussi à obtenir des infos supplémentaires sur ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas revu Félicity depuis. Il avait hésité à lui rendre visite, à lui demander si l'incendie avait un lien avec ce qu'elle fuyait. Mais ce baiser... Il remettait certaines choses en question. Parviendrait il à la revoir sans ressentir ce trouble de l'autre soir ? En faisant abstraction de cette proximité qu'ils avaient vécu, même un bref instant ? Oliver soupira. Ses emportements, aussi instinctifs qu'ils soient, ne lui facilitaient pas toujours la vie.

Il arrêta ses réflexions au moment même où il atteignit le palier de l'appartement de Théa. Ce n'était pas son tour de garde, mais il n'était pas rare qu'il rendit visite à William après son travail. Théa n'habitant pas très loin de chez lui, il lui était d'autant plus facile de passer les voir à l'improviste. Samantha n'avait rien contre, du moment qu'elle fut avertie. Ici, c'était différent. Elle n'était pas chez elle, donc Oliver pouvait se permettre un peu plus de liberté. Mais il n'en usait pas. C'etait la première fois qu'il passait sans avoir téléphoné au préalable. Il toqua à la porte.

Théa vint lui ouvrir. Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme accueillit son frère avec enthousiasme.

-"Oliver ! Super ! On à beaucoup de succès ce soir, Will et moi ! " Elle le fit entrer dans l'appartement. "Sam n'est pas là ce soir. Elle a un rencart ! Je l'ai vu, il est plutôt pas mal !"

Elle saisit son blouson :

-"Je dois aller chercher les pizzas, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je t'en prends une aussi du coup !" Et elle sortit.

Oliver entra dans le salon. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'elle entendait par 'beaucoup de succès'. Il le compris assez rapidement. Face à son fils se tenait Félicity. Un point l'interpella de suite : la jeune femme était assise dans un fauteuil roulant. Encore une fois, elle arborait une tenue très sombre, et avait choisi de laisser ses cheveux libres. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas le seul à la voir dans sa version classe/décontractée. William se leva et se jeta au cou de son père :

-"Papa ! C'est cool ! Tata a pas dit que tu venais ! "

Oliver souria. Il aimait quand William le recevait de cette façon. Il prenait toute sa propension à être un père dans ces situations là.

-"Fel est là, papa. Elle est venue me voir !" L'enfant ponctua sa phrase par un immense sourire. Visiblement, la visite de cette dernière lui faisait un grand plaisir.

La jeune femme avait tourné son fauteuil en direction d'Oliver. Elle le salua de la tête. Oliver en fit de même. Elle reporta rapidement son regard vers William. Ce fut Oliver qui engagea la conversation :

-"Vous avez un souci de santé ?"

-"Vous êtes observateur, dis donc !" La réponse de Félicity avait fusée, ironique. Elle avait dut se rendre compte de la dureté de celle ci, puisqu'elle enchaîna : " Mes jambes sont fatiguées. Ça arrive de temps à autre. Rien de grave."

Oliver avala sa salive. La jeune femme gardait une rancune tenace. Elle était visiblement décidée à n'entretenir avec lui que des relations distantes. Ce fut William qui détourna involontairement son attention :

-"Tu sais papa, Fel, elle à plus de travail. Le salon à brûlé."

-"J'ai entendu parler d'un commerce qui avait brûlé, oui. Je ne savais pas que c'était celui où travaillait ton amie. " Mentit Oliver.

-"Tu peux pas lui trouver du travail dans ton entreprise, papa ?"

Félicity intervint :

-"Will, je doute que ton père aie besoin d'une serveuse au sein d'une entreprise de hautes technologies. A moins que vous ayez une cantine, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?"

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de répondre. William l'avait devancé :

-" Mais non ! Pas comme serveuse ! Comme dévellopateuse ! "

-"Dévellopateuse ?" Repris Oliver, dubitatif.

-"Il veut dire développeuse." Corrigea Félicity. "Will, je n'ai pas les compétences pour ce genre de poste."

Sa réponse eut l'air de révolter le garçon. Il s'insurgea :

-"C'est pas vrai !" Et se tournant vers son père : " Parker lui à proposé un travail de développateuse ! Mais elle a dit non ! "

-"Parker ?" Oliver avait du mal à suivre. De nouveau, ce fut Félicity qui apporta l'explication.

-"Parker Phillips, le fils de ma collègue Phoebe. Il vient souvent, enfin venait souvent au salon."

-"Parker Phillips ? On vous à proposé un poste chez ITTechnologies ?" Oliver était surpris. Son principal concurrent avait proposé un poste à une femme se présentant comme une simple serveuse. Lui l'avait vue à l'oeuvre en tant qu'Arrow. Mais comment Parker avait il su ?

-"Je lui ai réparé son ordinateur un jour, et il en à conclut que j'etais suffisamment compétente pour gérer le département nouvelles technologies de son entreprise ... Je crois que ce monsieur à un petit grain !" Elle fit un clin d'oeil à William.

-"Oh Fel" Repondit ce dernier, "Parker est pas fou ! Il sait que tu es super forte !"

Félicity lui fit une moue dubitative en réponse. Elle ne semblait pas d'accord avec le jeune garçon. Ce fut Oliver qui trancha :

-"He bien, que diriez vous de passer des tests chez nous ? Will n'a pas tort, Parker est un homme avisé. Il ne vous aurait pas proposé ce poste s'il n'était pas assuré de vos compétences. Et nous cherchons la perle rare en ce moment pour reprendre un poste important. Mardi matin, ça vous irait ?"

A quelques quartiers de là, un homme attablé dans un café regardait les informations. Elles annonçaient deux nouveaux incendies volontaires au sein de la ville. L'homme finit son café, paya, puis sortit. Une voiture l'attendait. Il monta à l'arrière et souffla.

-"Tout va bien monsieur ?"

-"J'ai bien peur mon ami, que cette fois nous y soyons." Lui répondit l'homme. Il n'avait plus les guenilles qu'il portait lors de sa dernière entrevue avec Félicity. Elles étaient d'ailleurs à milles lieues de sa tenue habituelle. Ce soir, il était vêtu comme à son habitude : un costume élégant, un chapeau et une canne. Tout respirait en lui la classe et l'aisance financière. Mais ce soir encore, il était inquiet.

-"Dans ce cas monsieur, il va falloir prévenir la demoiselle"

-"Vous avez raison mon ami. Il va le falloir" et il fit signe au chauffeur de démarrer.


	10. Un conseil

Félicity était dubitative. Elle cherchait des informations sur Queen & Palmer industries et ne trouvait que des articles élogieux. Du moins en ce qui concernait les deux dernières années. Ses recherches l'avaient poussée à s'intéresser au père de William, Oliver Queen. Apparemment ce dernier avait été porté disparu en mer avec son père durant près de cinq années. Robert Queen, riche homme d'affaires et patron de Queen Corporated avait semble t il perdu la vie durant le naufrage de son yacht. Oliver avait miraculeusement survécu sur une île et avait pu rejoindre la civilisation au bout de cinq longues années. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas souhaité s'étendre sur ses conditions de vie durant tout ce temps, il avait finit par présenter des traits de caractère bien plus matures qu'à l'époque de sa disparition.

D'après les articles, Oliver Queen avait vite repris une vie sociale festive et luxueuse. Mais cette période n'avait semble t il duré que quelques mois. Le jeune homme s'était ensuite illustré par son implication au sein de l'entreprise de son père et avait surpris son entourage par son nouveau sens des responsabilités. Les médias avaient mis ce changement de comportement sur le compte des différents drames qui avaient frappés la famille Queen à cette période.

En effet, en peu de temps Walter, le second époux de Moira Queen, la mère d'Oliver, avait perdu la vie dans des conditions dramatiques. Moira avait suivi quelques mois après, tuée par un dangereux criminel alors qu'elle se préparait à gagner les élections locales.

S'en etait suivie une faillite des entreprises Queen. Oliver avait dû vendre le manoir familial ainsi que diverses sociétés. Sa soeur avait miraculeusement réussi à sauvegarder des parts sur la boîte de nuit appartenant à son frère. Queen Corporated n'avait été sauvée du dépôt de bilan que grâce à l'intervention d'un excentrique millionnaire, Ray Palmer. Physicien de génie, il avait repéré le potentiel de la société et injecté pas mal d'argent. Devenu co-actionnaire, il avait fait le choix de placer Oliver au plus haut poste, bien que celui ci n'aie aucune compétence dans les hautes technologies. Ray connaissait le capital sympathie de feu Robert Queen et l'implication de son fils ces derniers mois. Il savait également que l'opportunité qui lui était offerte de pouvoir racheter une entreprise de cette importance venait surtout de malversations menées par une ancienne actionnaire de l'entreprise. Oliver et Théa n'avaient rien pu prouver sur le plan judiciaire, mais la chose était connue de tous.

Le choix de partager les rênes de la société avec Oliver s'était imposé à lui de façon naturelle, et les compétences diplomatiques de ce dernier lui avaient données entière satisfaction. Oliver connaissait tous les codes de la haute société, il était né dans ce milieu. La fortune de ray s'était faite quelques années auparavant, et bien qu'il soit fort avenant et aimable, rien ne l 'arrangeait plus que d'être débarrassé de toutes ces mondanités. Bien sûr, il assistait à quelques galas ou soirées de ci, de là. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était Oliver qui représentait la société.

Félicity regardait l'article qui détaillait la relations des deux hommes. Elle s'étonnait de la précision de ce dernier. Les deux hommes étaient apparemment des figures locales et la presse semblait apprécier le fait d'avoir à disposition deux hommes jeunes riches et populaires. Par souci du détail, Félicity avait effectué des recherches sur ce fameux Palmer. Elle avait été très impressionnée par ce qu'elle avait découvert. L'homme avait un CV à faire pâlir d'envie un prix Nobel de Physique. A même pas 35 ans, il avait publié nombres de thèses et de découvertes toutes les plus innovantes les unes que les autres. Elle s'était procuré l'une des thèses qu'il avait rendue publique. Elle entamait la page 404 lorsqu'un bruit la sortit de sa lecture. Il était là, l'archer. Debout, près de la porte de sa chambre.

-"Le toit ne vous plaisait plus ?" Plaisanta Félicity

-"Vous n'y étiez pas. J'ai trouvé plus simple d'entrer directement."

Félicity leva un sourcil :

-"Par la fenêtre ? Heureusement que je n'étais pas en galante compagnie !" Elle accompagna sa réponse d'un clin d'oeil, puis repris :"Que me vaut cette visite nocturne ? Enfin par nocturne, je veux dire de nuit. Oui, enfin, nocture et de nuit, ça veut dire la même chose. Donc pas nocturne, mais tardive. Oui, c'est ça !" Elle appuya son exclamation par une tape dans ses mains." Une visite tardive !"

-"Il y a eu d'autres incendies depuis l'autre jour. Le document que vous avez décrypté y fait référence".

Félicity reprit son sérieux.

-"Oui. C'est un texte ancien, mais on en comprend tout de même le texte. Je crois que l'ordre à commencé à le suivre. Les incendies vont se multiplier."

-"La purification par le feu ?" Demanda Oliver.

Félicity acquiesça.

-"L'idée est celle de leur symbole. Le monde est d'après eux, dans une phase d'auto destruction permanente. Pour mettre fin au cycle, il faut créer un ordre première phase est la purification par le feu. "

-"Et la seconde ?" S'inquièta Oliver.

-"La sélection des élus. Ou plutôt l'élimination des autres."

Oliver ne répondit pas. La situation lui était parue sérieuse dès le début. A présent, elle apparaissait dramatique.

-"Et vous ? L'incendie de votre lieu de travail ? Ne pensez vous pas qu'il faille vous mette en sécurité ?" Son intonation avait changée. Il paraissait sincèrement inquiet. La jeune femme n'était plus en fauteuil, mais elle avait besoin de deux béquilles pour se déplacer.

-"Oh, ça ! Je ne crois pas qu'ils m'aient retrouvés si c'est la question. Ils ont braqué Phoebs, et ont mis le feu peu de temps après. J'étais cachée à l'étage. Si j'avais été visée, je pense qu'ils se seraient assurés de ma présence dans le salon. "

-"Bien."

Félicity pencha la tête : était-ce une simple impression, où le justicier avait paru soulagé de sa reponse ? Soudain, elle se remémora le baiser, et se mit à bafouiller :

-"Je, euh, je pense avoir encore de la marge avant qu'on me retrouve, mais, euh... Il est pas improbable qu'un jour je doive partir précipitamment... Auquel cas..."

-"Auquel cas ?"

-"Je ne pourrai plus vous aider" répondit Félicity. Elle baissa les yeux. Tous deux savaient qu'elle ne disait pas tout.

Oliver décida de changer de sujet. Jetant un oeil alentour, il repéra la pile de documents que Félicity avait imprimés sur lui et son associé.

-"Vous effectuez des recherches sur Oliver Queen et Ray Palmer ?"

La question surprit Félicity.

-"Je, oh euh oui... J'ai un entretien dans leur société demain matin. Mais..."

-"Mais ?"

-"Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, cet emploi. Quelqu'il soit. J'ai pris un travail de serveuse parce qu'il était à des années lumières de mon travail...d'avant. Dans l'informatique, j'ai ma signature. J'ai bien peur de mettre en danger en retournant dans ce type d'emploi."

-"Ne pouvez vous pas masquer cette signature ?"

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme :

-"Vous êtes un génie !"

-"L'accès à un matériel compétent nous aiderait également à mieux traquer l'ordre."

En vérité, Oliver pouvait très bien avoir ce type de matériel à la base. Mais il lui paraissait plus sécurisé de laisser Félicity loin de la base. Et il aurait également l'opportunité de la cotoyer un peu plus en tant qu'Oliver. Cette perspective ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle l'intriguait. Il était curieux de la voir au quotidien. Peut être en apprendrait-il un peu plus sur elle ?

-"Nous ?" Avait repris Félicity. "Vous me demandez de vous aider à les arrêter ?"

-"Vous ne le souhaitez pas ? Je pourrais comprendre que vous souhaitiez vous tenir éloignée de tout cela."

-"Non non. Je ne m'étais juste jamais figurée devenir votre 'assistante sécrète '. Mais pourquoi pas ?"

-"Vous pourrez retourner à votre ancienne vie lorsque tout cela sera fini. " Avait elle rêvé ? Félicity avait cru déceler une pointe d'amertume dans cette phrase.

-"Oui, s'etait-elle contentée de répondre.

Le lendemain matin, Félicity se présentait au hall d'accueil de Queen & Palmer Industries. Elle se présenta à la standardiste. Un homme vint la chercher. Elle le reconnut immédiatement et le salua.

 **Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait ! A votre avis, que va t il se passer ?**


	11. Milton

**Redit : je reposte ce chapitre, certains mots ont sautés lors de la mise en ligne.**

 **Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ J'essaie de tenir un rythmme régulier malgré le travail :) n'hésitez pas à commenter, m'expliquer vos attentes, ou tout simplement à me dire si ca vous plait ! Bonne lecture !**

Ray Palmer était tel qu'elle l'avait vu dans les différents articles. Bel homme, élégamment habillé, ce jeune homme brun avait le regard pétillant et le sourire facile. D'instinct, elle senti qu'il serait un patron plutôt conciliant et compréhensif.

-"Mlle Smoak ? Ray Palmer. Je suis l'associé d'Oliver Queen. Enchanté. " Il lui tendit la main. Voyant les béquilles de Félicity, il comprit sa bévue et s'excusa : " Oh pardon ! " Il souria. " C'est tout moi ! Je tends la main à une personne qui ne peut me la donner... Non pas que je vous demande en mariage, hein... On ne se connait pas assez pour ça ! " Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil.

La bonhommie du personnage fit rire Félicity. "Il me ressemble..." pensa t-elle.

Oliver Queen arriva à ce moment là. Il fut surpris de les trouver ainsi, souriants de la maladresse de Ray. Oliver salua Félicity et lui proposa de lui faire visiter l'entreprise.

La visite se passa bien. Les infrastructures semblaient intéresser la jeune femme et, à plusieurs reprises, elle fit quelques remarques pertinentes sur le matériel ou sur les technologies employées.

-"Je ne crois pas que vous ayez transmis votre CV à Oliver. De ce fait, je ne connais pas votre parcours. Quel était votre ancien poste ?" Fit remarquer Ray. Félicity répondit de suite :

-"J'étais serveuse !". La réponse interloqua Ray :

-" Pardon ?" Ce fut Oliver qui pris la suite de la conversation :

-" En attendant un poste important ! J'ai cru comprendre que Félicity venait d'arriver en ville, et sa passion pour les livres l'a menée la..." Félicity leva un sourcil... Sa passion pour les livres ? Soit. Oliver essayait de justifier son choix de lui faire passer un entretien. Elle ne comprennait pas trop pourquoi... Peut être pour se faire pardonner son impolitesse lors de leur première rencontre ? En tout cas, il ne manquait pas de ressources. Elle décida d'appuyer ce petit mensonge.

-"Oui... J'avais besoin d'un travail. Rapidement. Et j'adoooore les livres." Oliver ne put s'empêcher de la regarder d'un air interrogateur. La jeune femme avait tant insisté sur le mot 'adore' qu'il s'étonna du manque de réaction de son collègue. "Il à beau être un génie, j'ai parfois l'impression que les codes sociaux lui échappent parfois totalement" songea t-il.

-"Mais vos études ? Quel est votre cursus ?" Insista Ray.

-"A droite !" S'écria Oliver. Félicity et Ray l'interrogèrent du regard. "Le département recherche et développement. Sur votre droite. Venez, vous allez voir, c'est extrêmement instructif. " Félicity jeta un oeil à Oliver. Était-ce elle ou bien il avait fait en sorte de détourner l'attention ?

La suite de la visite se passa ainsi, entre tentatives de Ray d'en savoir plus sur le parcours professionnel de la jeune femme et rattrapages d'Oliver pour changer le sujet. Ray commençait à douter sérieusement des compétences de Félicity. Qui était donc cette femme qu'il recevait pour un poste à haute responsabilité mais qui n'avait aucune référence à lui fournir ? Oliver lui avait expliqué avoir proposé à la jeune femme de passer après avoir su qu'elle avait décliné une offre d'emploi de leur principal concurrent. Cela commençait à fortement l 'agacer. Au moment de faire passer les tests à Félicity, il changea brusquement de plan. Exit l'exercice standard proposé habituellement, il allait la faire plancher sur un projet porteur, un projet bien avancé mais qui rencontrait une grosse impasse technique : Curtis, le responsable du projet et également son développeur principal avait dû s'absenter brutalement pour un problème de santé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de transférer ses connaissances et son état de santé ne lui permettait pas encore de faire de la maintenance par téléphone. Ethan, l'assistant de Curtis superviserait l'exercice.

Ray laissa la jeune femme dans une salle avec Ethan. Ce dernier lui expliqua le contexte projet, les différentes technologies et les attentes client. Une fois cela fait, Ethan alla s'asseoir à son bureau, laissant la jeune femme découvrir par elle même le code.

Une heure s'etait écoulée. Ethan déboula en trombe dans le bureau de Ray :

-"Ray ! C'est pas croyable ! Elle à trouvé la faille !"

-"Pardon ?" Ray était interloqué. Il se leva d'un bond et suivi Ethan qui repartait déjà dans son bureau.

Ils trouvèrent une Félicity souriante, apparemment contente d'elle même.

-"Vous ne m'avez pas facilité la tâche ! L'algo était vraiment complexe... Mais celui qui à développé ça est un bon." Dit elle. Ray en resta bouche bée.

Félicity eut la confirmation de la réussite de son entretien dans les minutes qui suivirent. Ray avait téléphoné dans la foulée à Oliver qui avait dû partir en rendez-vous juste après la visite. Tous deux avaient convenu d'embaucher la jeune femme au plus tôt. Félicity allait donc revenir dès le lendemain. Son contrat de travail lui serait envoyé par mail dans l'après-midi.

Félicity salua Ray puis sorti de l'immeuble. Elle était satisfaite de l'entretien, et pas seulement parce qu'elle l'avait réussi. L'exercice imposé s'était avéré être un véritable challenge technique. Elle avait retrouvé l'excitation du défi et le plaisir de coder. Elle adorait ça.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et de taille moyenne s'approcha d'elle au moment où elle atteignit son arrêt de bus. Il portait plusieurs paquets et était vêtu de façon ordinaire. Il avait les cheveux bruns fournis et arborait une fine moustache. Il fit tomber l'un de ses paquets au pied de Félicity.

-"Toutes mes excuses, mademoiselle" Il planta son regard droit dans celui de Félicity. Cette dernière se figea :

-"Milton ?" S'écria t-elle. Le dénommé Milton lui fit signe de baisser la voix.

-"Milton" reprit-elle plus bas, " Que faites-vous ici ? Et ce ... postiche ? Depuis quand avez-vous des cheveux ?" Elle se mit à rire. "Milton, le brun ne vous va vraiment pas !"

Milton lui répondit en souriant :

-"Je m'en sors mieux que mon maître... J'ai vu son accoutrement le soir où il est venu vous parler à la sortie de votre travail. Croyez-moi, je préfère une perruque qui gratte à un tas de guenilles qui ne fleurent pas la rose ! "

À l'allusion de cette rencontre, Félicity se rembrumit.

-"Vous n'avez pas pris autant de risques juste pour me saluer, n'est ce pas ? Il doit y avoir une raison importante pour que Monsieur se passe de son chauffeur ce matin..." Milton acquiesça.

-"Allons prendre un café, voulez-vous ? Je vais vous expliquer."

Tous deux allèrent s'asseoir dans un café non loin de là. Ils passèrent commande d'un café et d'un chocolat chaud, et Félicity reprit :

-" Je vous écoute Milton"

-"Ils ont commencé. Les incendies. Cela devient dangereux. Vous ne pouvez pas rester là. "

Félicity pencha légèrement la tête. Elle était pensive. Elle se contenta de répondre :

-"Vous ne m'apprenez rien Milton. On en parle dans tous les journaux."

-"Certes. Mais les journaux n'ont pas vu ça !" Il avait sorti plusieurs photographies d'une envellope. Toutes avaient été prises sur les lieux des incendies. Et toutes avaient un point commun, un signe, un dessin tagué sur les murs... Il représentait un oeil, dessiné à la façon des hiéroglyphes. Félicity retint son souffle :

-"L'oeil d'Horus ...Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? " puis, comme choquée, elle murmura pour elle même :"Ils savent que je suis en vie."

-"Oui. Mais ils ne savent pas encore où vous trouver. Ces photos," expliqua t-il en montrant du doigt 4 des photos étalées sur la table, " ces photos ont été prises à Central city. Il y à également des clichés de Vancouver, Gotham et New York qui présentent ses symboles. Ils vous cherchent."

-"Comment ont-ils su ?"

-"Votre mère. Les premiers temps, son deuil paraissait sincère mais un jour elle à parlé de vous à sa collègue au présent. Elle était encore sur écoute. Ça à suffit."

Félicity était sidéré. Elle avait réussi à passer pour morte tout ce temps, à ne rien laisser passer, et il avait suffit d'une maladresse de sa mère pour la mettre en danger...

-"Il ne faut pas en vouloir à votre mère" reprit Milton. "Elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle serait encore sur écoute après tout ce temps."

-"Je sais bien. A dire vrai, elle à eu un comportement sans faille jusqu'à maintenant. Il était évident qu'un jour elle baisserait la garde."

-"Qu'allez-vous faire ?" Félicity eut un sourire triste.

-"Je ne vais pas fuir encore. Je suis fatiguée. Et je viens de trouver un travail !" Elle avait ponctué le mot travail d'un immense sourire. Elle voulait redonner un sentiment de légèreté à leur conversation.

-"Oui... Chez Queen & Palmer industries... Je suis surpris mademoiselle... Il y à trois mois environ, vous avez refusé un poste similaire... Pourquoi un tel changement d'avis ?"

-"Rien ne vous échappe..." Elle prit quelques secondes afin de réfléchir à sa réponse. " Disons qu'il y à trois mois, je ne pensais pas rester aussi longtemps dans cette ville." La réponse de Félicity fit prendre à Milton un air grave.

-"Pardonnez moi mais... vos jambes..." Il avait accompagné sa phrase d'un regard en direction des béquilles de Félicity.

-"Oh... Elles sont fatiguées depuis l'incendie. Mais d'habitude je n'en utilise qu'une."

-"Vous n'aviez besoin d'aucune béquille lors de notre dernière conversation." Le ton qu'avait employé Milton était rempli de tristesse.

-"Les choses évoluent. Maintenant, pardonnez moi, mais je dois à tout prix prendre le bus de 11h." Félicity se leva, embrassa tendrement Milton sur la joue et commença à s'eloigner.

-"Miss Meg ! " l 'interpella Milton. "Ça à commencé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Félicity ne répondit pas et franchit la porte.


	12. Rapprochements

**Nouveau chapitre ! Have fun :)**

Oliver était sur les dents. Les incendies se multipliaient, et il n'arrivait pas à les anticiper. La ville, bien plus que le reste du pays, semblait une cible privilégiée de l'ordre. En l'espace de deux mois, près de cinquante incendies avaient été dénombrés. Jusque là, aucune victime. Mais l'incendie de ce soir avait changé la donne. Il avait pris chez des particuliers, et trois personnes avaient perdues la vie.

-"Il s'agit d'un couple d'universitaires et un de leurs amis. " John avait placé les différents profils des victimes sur les multiples écrans de la base.

-"Suzanne et Thomas Hawking. Peter Johanson. Tous trois travaillaient à l'université de Star City. Tu crois que ce sont des victimes collatérales ou qu'ils étaient visés ?" Demanda Oliver.

John ne répondit pas de suite. Il était pensif. En deux mois il n'y avait eu aucune victime... Bien sûr Félicity avait bien faillit y passer, mais les braqueurs qui avaient incendié le salon de thé n'etaient à priori pas au courant de sa présence à l'étage. Là, la question n'apportait pas de réponse claire immédiate. Le capitaine Lance leur avait dit que la femme présentait une trace de coup sur la nuque. Rien ne permettait d'indiquer si cette trace provenait d'une agression où s'il s'agissait d'un élément de décor qui lui était tombé dessus durant l'incendie. L'autopsie des corps en dirait certainement plus. Mais les résultats ne seraient pas connus avant le lendemain soir.

-"Je ne sais pas... Franchement, j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils aient pu ignorer la présence des victimes à l'intérieur. " Il marqua une pause." Oliver, on n'est plus sur des pertes matérielles seules...Ta geekette ne t'avait pas parlé d'une histoire d'élus ?"

L'expression 'ta geekette' provoqua une quinte de toux à Oliver :

-"Keuf, keuf...Ma quoi ?"

La réaction d'oliver fit sourire John. Il rectifia :

-" Ta source. Elle n'aurait pas plus de details là dessus ?"

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une sonnerie retentit dans la base. Les deux hommes se retournèrent en direction de l'écran de contrôle principal.

-"C'est Laurel !" Dit Oliver.

-"Hey ! " La voix de Laurel résonna dans le local. " On va avoir besoin de renforts. Ils sont trop nombreux. On pourra pas les maîtriser à nous deux seules...Et, oh, Ollie, faut que tu fasses venir ta geekette. On va avoir besoin d'elle."

-"Ça n'est pas ma..." Oliver fut coupé par John.

-"Ils ont une bombe ?" Demanda John. La réponse de Laurel fut brève et sans appel :

-"Oui"

-"On arrive." Oliver se retourna vers John.

-"On se change. Je passe prendre Félicity et on te rejoins."

Félicity fut surprise de la visite du Green Arrow. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'à trois reprises ces deux derniers mois. La dernière visite datait de plus de trois semaines. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsque le Green Arrow lui exprima le but de sa visite. Elle accepta de suite.

-"Je vais devenir votre démineuse en chef ! " plaisanta t-elle au moment où elle montait sur la moto du justicier.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux. Il y avait une grande agitation. Spartan se battait contre deux hommes et Canary venait d'en mettre un à terre. Lui assénant un coup de matraque sur la tête, elle le laissa au sol et se précipita vers Spartan afin de l'aider à se débarrasser des assaillants. Arrow posa le pied à terre et se tourna vers Félicity :

-"Gardez votre casque. Il ne faut pas qu'ils vous reconnaissent. Attendez ici pour le moment. Nous viendrons vous chercher quand nous aurons besoin de vous."

Félicity hocha la tête, et Arrow se précipita vers Spartan et Canary. Un nouvel assaillant venait de se jeter sur Spartan, l'attaquant par derrière. Le Green arrow décocha une flèche qui vint se loger directement dans le dos de l'homme qui relâcha immédiatement son emprise sur Spartan. Ce dernier se retourna brièvement vers Oliver, le remerciant d'un rapide mouvement de tête.

-"Ou est Speedy ?" Cria Oliver à l'encontre de Laurel. Cette dernière achevait de désarmer l'homme avec lequel elle se battait. Un coup de matraque bien placé plus tard, elle se tourna vers lui :

-"Elle est dans le pavillon. Deux hommes y sont entrés avec la bombe et..." Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Une énorme déflagration avait retentit, les obligeants à se boucher les oreilles. Des débris avaient volés de part et d'autre. Une ardoise projetée par le souffle avait assommé l'homme contre lequel John se battait. Félicity avait été déstabilisée par la puissance de l'explosion et tentait de se relever. La moto s'était renversée sur elle et elle n'arrivait pas à la relever.

-"Speedy!" S'écria Oliver. Il se précipita vers la maison d'où avait retentit l'explosion. Elle n'avait plus de toiture. Les vitres avaient explosées et de nombreux débris jonchaient le sol. Il aperçut une forme allongée près de la porte d'entrée. Speedy était là, inconsciente, les vêtements lacérés. Oliver lui pris le pouls et, constatant que sa soeur respirait toujours, la pris dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa moto. Une sirène de pompiers retentit au même moment, suivie de la sirène de la police. Il fallait faire vite. Les hommes de l'ordre commençaient à reprendre conscience.

-"Spartan ! Raccompagne la chez elle" dit-il en indiquant de la tête Félicity. "Canary, aide moi à ramener Speedy."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide alentours. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, les incendiaires avaient commencé à fuir.

Spartan se précipita en direction de Félicity. Relevant la moto, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et la prit par la taille. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher sans béquilles. La sienne avait été projetée à plusieurs mètres et s'était brisée en deux. Il la mena vers son véhicule, une camionette suréquipée et l'y installa. Laurel venait d'y ranger la moto de Speedy.

-"Il faut deguerpir. Je vous dépose chez vous" Lui dit-il.

-"Mais elle ? Comment va t-elle ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer pour elle ?" Demanda Félicity.

-"On va la soigner." Répondit John.

-"A l'hôpital ?" John ne répondit pas et démarra.

Entre temps Oliver avait arnaché Thea et démarré la moto. Il lui avait semblé plus simple de la prendre sur la moto et non dans la camionnette. La moto pouvait se faufiler partout et éviter les bouchons. Il la ramènerait bien plus vite à la base, il y aurait moins de temps perdu. Laurel le suivait de peu sur sa moto. Ils partirent, laissant un endroit vide et en complet désordre. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, les véhicules des pompiers et ceux de la police arrivaient sur les lieux.

Oliver avait laissé sa soeur aux soins de John. Les blessures étaient sérieuses mais elle s'en sortirait. Les compétences médicales d'Oliver et de John lui avaient permis d'éviter un séjour à l'hôpital. Si elles avaient été plus sérieuses, il n'aurait pas eu le choix. La soigner à la base avait permis de sauvegarder encore un moment son identité. Pour l'heure, elle dormait. Lui allait en profiter pour retourner sur les lieux de l'explosion et tenter de récolter des indices.

Trois heures plus tard, Oliver bouillonnait. Il n'y avait rien. Aucun indice susceptible de lui permettre de retrouver les hommes de l'ordre. Car il en était certain, il s'agissait de l'ordre. A bout de nerf, il perdit patience et donna un coup de pied dans un conteneur à poubelles qui avait été renversé par le souffle de l'explosion. Il se sentait impuissant, perdu. Il lui fallait du réconfort.

Un courant d'air frais vint frôler la joue de Félicity. Cela la réveilla. Elle se releva et s'appuya sur son coude, afin de voir d'ou venait ce petit vent. La fenêtre etait ouverte et il etait là, debout, immobile près de son lit. Depuis combien de temps etait-il là, à la regarder ? Sans rien dire, elle prit sa seconde béquille et se leva. Elle était vêtue d'une simple nuisette en satin, mais ne se sentait pas gênée de se montrer ainsi au justicier. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle était inquiete : qu'etait-il advenu de Speedy ? Le silence du Green Arrow l ' inquiétait. Elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Oliver. Ce geste eut pour effet de sortit Oliver de sa torpeur. Il la saisit par la taille brusquement, et l'attirant à lui, plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	13. Un masque en danger

**Nouveau chapitre... Je vous ai laissé sur votre faim, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ;)**

Ce ne fut pas un baiser bref comme le précédent. Celui là était long, passionné, puissant...Félicity fut d'abord surprise de ce second assault du justicier mais elle ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux et à se laisser emporter par le désir. Le justicier ne relachait pas sa prise, au contraire, il continuait à l'embrasser fougueusement, à pleine bouche, sa main gauche enserrant la taille de la jeune femme, la droite lui soutenant la nuque, fouillant à travers ses cheveux. Il venait de la plaquer contre le mur. La jeune femme, répondant au baiser, avait passé ses bras autour du cou du justicier.

A bout de souffle, il mit fin au baiser sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte. Ils restèrent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, collés au mur de la chambre de Félicity. Les yeux du justicier ne quittaient pas ceux de la jeune femme. Elle leva la main vers son visage. Elle pouvait sentir un début de barbe.

Ce fut elle qui repris le baiser. Lentement, doucement, elle embrassait les lèvres du justicier. N'y tenant plus, il la souleva de terre, la décolla du mur et la mena jusqu'à son lit, sans toutefois arrêter de l'embrasser. Il l'allongea sur le lit. Haletants, ils firent une seconde pause dans leur étreinte, le temps de reprendre leur respiration. Le green Arrow, penché sur Félicity, n'arrivait pas à detacher son regard de celui de la jeune femme. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place, puis déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Félicity. Il se leva et, sans un mot, quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Félicity confuse, aux joues rosies et tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle sentit à nouveau le vent lui frôler les joues. Le Green Arrow avait donc quitté l'appartement. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, sur son oreiller, et contemplant le plafond, poussa un long soupir.

Au même moment un homme déposait la béquille de Félicity sur la table d'une grande pièce richement décorée. Une voix féminine s'éleva d'un fauteuil placé devant une immense cheminée. La personne qui avait parlé lui tournait le dos.

-"Vous avez échoué lamentablement ce soir. "

L'homme courba le dos, n'osant pas relever la tête.

-"Nous avons été... dérangés, madame. Le Green Arrow et son équipe."

-"Je vois. Dans ce cas, nous ferons en sorte de ne plus être importunés... N'est-ce pas ?"

-"Oui madame. Madame... Nous avons pris cela avant de... quitter les lieux."

-"Qu'est ce ?"

-"Une béquille madame. Nous ne serions dire si elle provient de l 'équipe du justicier ou si elle se trouvait là à notre arrivée. Mais nous avons pensé qu'elle pourrait nous donner des pistes, dans le cas où elle appartient effectivement à l'équipe des justiciers. "

-"Hum. Vous avez bien fait."

L'homme quitta la pièce, visiblement rassuré. Un autre homme, qui se tenait à l'écart se rapprocha du fauteuil, se penchant vers son occupante. Celle ci lui dit d'une voix lente :

-"Faites analyser la béquille, au cas où... Et débarrassez-vous de ces abrutis. Ils ont faillis à leur mission."

L'homme s'inclina. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque la femme l'interpella :

-"Vous l'avez retrouvée ?"

-"Non madame. Pas encore."

-"C'est fâcheux..."

Le lendemain, John se rendit chez Queen & Palmer Industries. Il avait raccompagné Théa chez elle, avec l'aide de Laurel un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Son état ne nécessitait plus une surveillance constante, mais Laurel préférait s'installer quelques jours chez elle, au cas où. William étant parti avec sa mère chez ses grands-parents, l'appartement était donc vide. Elles n'auraient pas à chercher de mensonge plausible pour expliquer les contusions multiples présentes sur le corps de Théa. Laurel ayant beaucoup insisté, Théa avait accepté de passer à l'hôpital plus tard dans la journée, afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de commotion. Elle prétexterait une chute dans l'escalier pour justifier ses bleus.

John trouva Oliver dans son bureau. Il semblait pensif. John frappa et entra.

-"Hey..."

-"Hey." Répondit Oliver avec ce demi-sourire qu'il le caractérisait si bien.

-"Théa est rentrée. Laurel va s'installer chez elle quelques jours. Et ce soir elle va passer faire des examens de contrôle à l'hôpital."

-"Digg... Tu ne me dis pas tout, je me trompe ?"

John hocha la tête silencieusement et referma la porte derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas être entendu.

-"Lance à appelé. Il à les premiers résultats de l'autopsie. Ils ont été assassinés. Tous les trois."

-"Tu crois qu'ils étaient visés en particulier ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à des universitaires... Ça n'a aucun sens. A moins qu'ils n'aient trafiqué dans des affaires louches..."

John secoua la tête :

-"Non. D'après Lance, ils n'avaient pas de casier. Et une réputation plus qu'honorable."

-"Mes parents aussi avaient bonne réputation Digg..." répondit Oliver.

-"Ne pourrait-on pas demander à Félicity de fouiller un peu ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait réussit à se procurer pas mal de renseignements sur les hommes qui en voulaient à Will."

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ray venait d'entrer en trombe dans le bureau. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir contenir son enthousiasme.

-"Oliver ! Elle est géniale ! Les chinois ! Les chinois ! Aaaah, c'est pas croyable !". Il était excité comme une puce, riant tout seul.

-"Les chinois?" Questionna Oliver.

-"Elle à trouvé LA solution. Ils ont signé. Un marché qu'on convoitait depuis plus de neuf mois !" S'ecria t-il. Puis calmement, dans un grand sourire : "Elle est GÉNIALE ! Faut que j'annonce la bonne nouvelle à Félicity !" Et il repartit, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant John et Oliver comme interloqués.

-"He bien... Je crois bien que ta petite geekette à un fan." Constata John.

Oliver ne répondit pas.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, un des hommes de l'ordre revenait dans la grande pièce à la cheminée. La femme était debout, à demi cachée par l'obscurité. Il ne pouvait distinguer son visage mais sa prestance était vertigineuse.

-"Madame... Le nécessaire à été fait."

-"Bien" répondit-elle. Elle alluma une cigarette et tira une première bouffée. "C'est tout ?"

-"Non madame. Il y avait de l'ADN sur la béquille. Son ADN." L'homme devina qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de sa chef.

-"Oh Meg... Je crois bien que tu as perdu la partie...". Elle écrasa sa cigarette sur le tapis.


	14. Le masque de Félicity

**Nouveau chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que le plaisir et la curiosité restent intacts ! N'hesitez pas à laisser vos impressions. A bientôt, et bonne lecture ;** )

Oliver était posté sur le toit d'un immeuble. Il regardait avec attention dans la direction du signal. La lumière brillait par intermittence. John debout à ses côtés fixait également le point lumineux. Tous deux avaient vêtus leur tenue de justicier afin d'effectuer leur patrouille habituelle.

-"Elle n'habite pas dans cette direction. Mais on dirait bien qu'il s'agit du même signal..." dit-il.

Oliver approuva silencieusement. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il se décida :

-"Allons voir ce qu'il en est...Je vais voir avec Laurel si elle ne peut pas jeter un oeil à l'appartement de Félicity. "

John acquiesça et tous deux prirent le chemin du signal. Il n'était pas très loin en vérité. Seules quelques minutes leur suffirent pour arriver sur les lieux. Il s'agissait du toit d'un building du quartier asiatique. Oliver connaissait un peu ce quartier, bondé de restaurants Japonais, Chinois ou Thaïlandais... Une sorte de mini Chinatown au sein de Star City. Les immeubles y étaient vertigineusement hauts. Le quartier etait très animé : les habitants s'y pressaient jusque tard dans la soirée et nombreuses étaient les enseignes lumineuses invitant les passants à se divertir où à se restaurer. Pour Oliver, le fait d'avoir choisi un tel endroit pour déclencher le signal était plutôt judicieux : on le voyait certes de loin, mais il se fondait facilement dans ce quartier animé, et de fait, n'attirait pas l'attention sur lui. Il était par contre étonné que Félicity aie choisi de le déplacer... Cela ne lui parassait rien présager de bon.

Il ne se trompait pas en réalité. Une fois arrivés sur le toit ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de Félicity. Un homme, en revanche, semblait les attendre. A leur vue, il éteignit le signal et se mit debout. Oliver jugea que l'homme devait avoir près de soixante ans. Il avait les cheveux poivre et sel, très fournis et coupés court. D'assez large carrure, il était vêtu de façon sobre mais plutôt élégante.

-"Bonsoir messieurs. Je suis heureux que vous ayez fait le déplacement. Je ne pensais pas toutefois que vous viendriez à deux, mais ça n'est pas un problème. "

-"Que nous voulez-vous ? Notre temps est précieux. " répondit Oliver.

-"Je ne serais pas long. Je me nomme Robert Demille. Je crois savoir que vous connaissez assez bien ma belle-fille... Megan."

Oliver secoua la tête. Non, il ne connaissait pas de jeune femme prénommée Megan. Le nom de Robert Demille, en revanche, lui parlait beaucoup plus. C'était l'un des hommes les plus riches, si ce n'est le plus riche du pays. Il était à la tête de nombreuses sociétés, dans des secteurs aussi variés que l'immobilier, la sécurité où encore l'informatique. L'une de ses sociétés était d'ailleurs en concurrence avec Queen & Palmer Industries.

-"Hum... Pardon, c'est vrai" reprit Robert Demille. "Vous ne la connaissez pas sous ce nom...Si je ne me trompe, vous devez la connaître en tant que Félicity. "

Cette réponse interpella Oliver. Megan ? C'était donc le véritable prénom de Félicity ? Et cet homme était son beau-pėre... Il était impatient d'en savoir plus. Il décida néanmoins de rester prudent et ne répondit pas. L'homme pouvait ainsi interpréter la réponse à sa convenance.

-"Ils l'ont trouvée. Enfin, c'est tout comme. Ils ont la preuve qu'elle est vivante, et ils savent qu'elle vit à Star City. " reprit Robert.

-"Vous nous demandez de la protèger ?" Questionna John.

-"Oui. Mais pas seulement pour elle. S'ils la retrouvent, nous allons droit à la catastrophe."

-"Pour quelle raison ?" Ce fut cette fois Oliver qui intervint. Cette rencontre prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas.

-"Megan, enfin Félicity possède... certaines facilités dans le domaine de l'informatique. En réalité, on peut même parler de génie. A sa sortie du M.I.T, elle à été embauchée dans une de mes sociétés afin de développer un logiciel. Elle seule sait comment le lancer."

-"Quel rapport avec l'ordre ?" Demanda John.

-"Ce logiciel à été créé pour démontrer qu'il y avait des lacunes dans de nombreux systèmes réputés infaillibles. Il s'agissait de pointer du doigt les failles de sécurité pour mieux vendre nos services. Nous souhaitions prouver que nous étions autant capables de trouver les failles que de les corriger."

-"Si je comprends bien", poursuivit Oliver, "l'order souhaite la retrouver pour qu'elle 'active' ce logiciel. Quels sont les systèmes de sécurité concernés ?"

Robert fixa Oliver droit dans les yeux. Sa réponse tomba comme un couperet :

-"Sécurité gouvernementale, bancaire, et... Nucléaire."

John crut que sa mâchoire allait tomber :

-"Nucléaire ?"

Robert hocha la tête.

-"Elle à dû vous le dire... L'ordre souhaite détruire le monde. Pour mieux le faire renaître. "

-"Les centrales..." Murmura Oliver. "Ils veulent faire exploser les centrales...Mais comment savez-vous tout cela ?"

-"Je fus à la tête de l'ordre...Il y à bien longtemps. Bien avant qu'il ne sombre dans cette...folie."

-"Vous avez dit que vous étiez son beau-pėre, c'est cela ?" Demanda John.

-"Oui. Elle était fiancée à mon défunt fils. Sa mère...Donna, c'est mon épouse. D'une certaine façon, je suis doublement son beau-pėre. J'ai épousé Donna pour la protéger. C'était le moins que je pouvais faire, après... Tout ça. "

Oliver eut un léger tressaillement en entendant cette réponse. Robert ne le perçut pas, mais John oui. Il lança un coup d'oeil rapide à son ami.

-"Tout ça ?" Répéta Oliver.

-"Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. Il serait préférable que Meg...Félicity, vous en parle d'elle même. Sachez seulement que j'ai perdu mes deux enfants, et que j'ai faillit causer sa perte. En épousant sa mère, j'ai voulu quelque part me racheter. L'ordre respecte trop ses anciens hauts dignitaires. Elle est la femme de l'ancien chef de l'ordre. Ça la rend intouchable."

Il fouilla dans son pardessus et en retira son portefeuille. Il en sortit une photo et la tendit à Oliver.

-"Voici Megan. La vraie Megan. Telle qu'il la cherchent."

Oliver regarda la photo. Félicity y était totalement différente... Blonde, les cheveux ramassés, et portant des lunettes. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur bleu pastel, loin de son look gothique. Elle tenait la main d'un jeune homme brun qui présentait une ressemblance avec Robert Demille. Oliver prit la photo et la rangea dans l'une des poches de son costume. Il assura Robert qu'il ferait de son mieux, et s'en alla, suivit de John. Robert, apparemment rassuré, se rassit et prit son téléphone:

-"Milton... Je rentre."

Au moment même où Oliver et John débarquaient sur le toit et rencontraient Robert, Laurel, à la demande d'Oliver, fonçait chez Félicity. Elle connaissait les lieux grâce à la description qu'avait fait son ami. De la même façon, elle choisit d'entrer par la fenêtre. Félicity était en train de mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et se retourna vivement. A la vue de Canary, elle donna l'impression d'être à la fois surprise et...déçue. Laurel lui expliqua la raison de sa venue :

-"Un autre signal ? Non, je ne suis pas au courant"

-"Arrow et Spartan sont allés voir ce que c'était. Peut être en sauront nous plus..."

Le visage de Félicity s'illumina :

-"Arrow ? Oh ! Vous aussi vous l'appelez Arrow ?"

Sa réaction amusa Laurel. Elle ne perdit toutefois pas en vue l'objectif de sa visite. Il fallait certes s'assurer que tout allait bien chez Félicity, mais aussi lui demander quelques renseignements.

-"Les trois personnes qui ont ete tuées...Nous pensons que ça n'est pas un accident. Elles étaient visées. "

Félicity porta la main à son menton et se mis à réfléchir.

-"Oui. C'étaient des universitaires, c'est cela ?" Dit-elle.

Laurel hocha la tête.

-"Ils ont entamé la phase deux. L'extermination des penseurs. C'est la première étape de la phase. Ils exterminent tous ceux qui pourraient détourner les futurs élus survivants de leur doctrine. Les penseurs, les scientifiques, les leaders charismatiques... Tous ceux dont les pensées et idéaux ne collent pas aux leurs sont éradiqués... Dans mon souvenir, l'une des victimes avait publié il y à peu une thèse dénonçant les théories créationnistes. "

-"Vous connaissez bien le profil des victimes !" S'étonna Laurel.

Félicity lui montra un tas de papiers :

-"J'ai fait des recherches."

Soudain, Laurel fit un signe à Félicity. C'était Oliver qui l'appelait et lui faisait le récit de son entrevue avec Robert Demille. Elle eu à peine le temps de raccrocher qu'un immense bruit sourd se fit entendre : la porte d'entrée de l'appartement venait littéralement d'exploser...


	15. Une planque étonnante

Trois hommes venaient d'entrer en trombe dans l'appartement. Laurel saisit Félicity par le bras et la fit s'accroupir sous le bureau. Les hommes, tout de noir vêtus et encagoulés, se jetèrent sur elle. Laurel décrocha sa matraque et se mit à frapper le premier d'entre eux. Elle savait se battre et se défendait parfaitement, mais les trois hommes étaient visiblement bien entraînés et ses coups, bien que puissants et précis, ne semblaient pas réussir à en venir à bout.

Elle commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue... Ils avaient dû le remarquer, puisque l'un d'entre eux avait cessé de se battre et laissait le soin aux deux autres d'en finir avec elle. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau où se cachait Félicity. Il se pencha et lui empoigna les cheveux, la forçant à sortir de sa cachette. Il la fit mettre debout, non sans difficultés... Félicity n'avait pas ses béquilles à portée de main et du s'aider du rebord du bureau pour se lever. Tout en la tenant, il sortit de sa poche une seringue. Il l'approcha du visage de Félicity. Cette dernière se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. D'une main, il lui saisit le cou, serrant suffisamment pour que la jeune femme commençe à perdre ses forces. Elle pouvait voir Laurel à l'autre bout de la pièce tenter de venir à bout de ses deux assaillants.

-"Doucement, calme toi, Meg... Je vais te faire une toute petite piqûre, c'est pas douloureux... Enfin pas après..." lui dit-il. Il avait approché son visage du sien, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle. Elle pouvait voir la seringue s'approcher de sa jugulaire, qu'il avait délibérément laissée à nu.

Un coup s'abattit sur l'homme au moment même où la seringue effleurait la peau de Félicity. Il la lâcha et tomba inconscient sous le choc, la destabilisant. Une main la rattrapa alors qu'elle commençait à perdre l'equilibre.

Elle leva la tête. Il était là, le Green Arrow. Il lui saisit les épaules tandis qu'elle se massait le cou.

-" Ca va aller ?" Lui demanda t-il. Elle fit signe que oui et tourna la tête en direction de Laurel.

Black Canary avait réussit, avec l'aide de Spartan, à se débarrasser des deux hommes. Mais d'autres arrivaient en grand nombre par la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Ils étaient armés et s'engouffrėrent avec rapidité dans la pièce. Spartan et Canary reculérent devant le nombre, s'approchant ainsi de l'endroit ou se trouvaient Félicity et le Green Arrow. Les assaillants étaient nombreux, trop nombreux pour que les trois justiciers envisagent quoique ce soit, surtout dans un espace aussi restreint. Un homme se détacha des autres. Il s'adressa aux justiciers. Ceux ci s'étaient regroupés autour de Félicity, non loin des grandes portes fenêtres du salon qui donnaient sur le balcon.

-"Laissez nous l'emmener et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal." Dit l'homme.

-"Non" Répondit fermement Oliver. L'homme leva lentement la main et baissa vivement l'index et le majeur. Un coup de feu retentit aussitôt, touchant le justicier à l'épaule. Il fut déstabilisé par le choc et porta sa main droite à l'épaule. La balle avait traversé la chair mais était ressortie sans causer de dégâts internes. Il fit un signe de tête rapide à Spartan afin de lui signifier que la blessure n'était pas grave. Il s'apprêtait à parler à l'homme lorsqu'un bruit sourd derrière lui l'interpella : Félicity s'était effondrée au sol. Elle avait une plaie à la tête. Oliver comprit de suite ce qui s'etait passé : la balle avait traversé son épaule et avait fini sa trajectoire sur Félicity. Il sentit des sueurs froides lui parcourir le dos. Etait-elle morte ? Laurel s'était précipitée sur elle, lui prenant le pouls afin de vérifier que la jeune femme vivait encore.

L'homme qui avait donné l'ordre de tirer l'avait vue tomber. Il se tourna vivement vers ses hommes et s'emporta :

-"Imbéciles ! Vous ne devez pas la toucher ELLE ! On fait quoi, si elle meure ?"

Laurel leva la tête vers Oliver et, plaçant son index devant sa bouche, lui signe de se taire. D'une voix volontairement audible, elle déclara :

-"Je crois bien qu'elle est morte, elle ne respire plus..."

La phrase eut un effet déclencheur sur le leader des hommes de l'ordre. Il perdit toute trace de calme et rugit :

-"Flinguez moi tout ça ! "

Oliver, John et Laurel avaient anticipé la réaction de l'homme : lorsque celui ci s'était mit à hurler, Laurel avait saisit Felicity avec l'aide de John, la prenant dans ses bras, et Oliver avait tiré dans la baie vitrée, la faisant exploser d'un coup. Tous trois s'etaient précipités sur le balcon et avaient sauté dans le vide.

Tout s'était passé très vite : Spartan, Oliver et Laurel avaient sautés sur la structure mettalique laissée là par des laveurs de carreaux quelques heures auparavant. La réception avait été difficile pour Laurel : elle roula sur le plancher de la nacelle et manqua de passer par dessus bord. La main de Spartan la rattrapa à temps. Oliver se saisit de la commande permettant de faire descendre la nacelle.

-"Accrochez-vous !" Hurla t-il.

La nacelle chuta à vite allure. Il avait actionné le bouton à temps : les hommes de l'ordre s'étaient précipités sur le balcon et commençaient à leur tirer dessus. Oliver tira le frein à quelques mètres du sol. La nacelle crissa et se stabilisa à cinquante centimètres du trottoir.

Oliver réussit à sauter à temps de la structure, contrairement à Laurel et John, qui perdirent l'équilibre et chutėrent lourdement au sol. Félicity, inerte, roula sur le trottoir et émit un gémissement. Ce fut John qui prit le relais de Laurel et chargea la jeune femme sur ses épaules. Ils s'enfuirent au plus vite, tandis que les hommes de l'ordre se prėcipitaient hors de l'appartement afin de rattraper les justiciers et leur proie. L'immeuble comptait en effet trop d'étages et la nacelle avait parcouru bien trop rapidement la distance qui la séparait du sol pour que les tireurs puissent ajuster leurs tirs. Dans l'appartement de Felicity, le leader du groupe ruminait sa défaite. Il allait devoir annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à sa chef. De rage, il brisa une chaise sur le sol.

Quelques heures plus tard, Félicity se réveillait dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait été couchée dans un lit confortable et la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait était claire, moderne et spacieuse. La décoration était sobre et élégante. Félicity se passa la main sur le front. Quelqu'un lui avait bandé la tête et nettoyé le visage. Elle baissa la tête et souleva brusquement les couvertures : on l'avait changée et vêtue d'une chemise de nuit.

-"C'est une chemise à ma soeur." Dit soudainement une voix masculine.

Félicity sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Elle pâlit et remonta la couverture dans un geste vif. Elle cria :

-"Monsieur queen ?"

L'air affolé de Felicity amusa Oliver. Il s'approcha du lit et prit soin de s'asseoir au bout, restant à une distance raisonnable de son invitée.

-"Vous vous demandez ce que vous faites chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? " Demanda t-il.

Félicity hocha la tête.

-"C'est le Green Arrow qui vous à amené ici, avec Spartan et Black Canary. Vous avez été blessée à la tête, mais ça n'est pas grand chose. D'ici un où deux jours vous serez remise sur pied. Ils m'ont demandés de vous cacher ici. Apparemment, vous ne pouvez plus rentrer chez vous..."

-"Et...c'est tout ?" Demanda Félicity...

-"Comment ça ?"S'étonna Oliver.

-"Trois justiciers masqués vous ramènent une de vos employées avec la tête en sang et vous demandent de la cacher, et vous ne posez pas plus de questions ?"

Oliver sourit :

-"C'est vrai...Vu comme ça, ça peut paraître étrange... Voyez - vous, je connais un peu le Green Arrow...et il m'a dit ce que vous aviez fait pour Will. S'il me dit que vous êtes en danger et que vous devez vous cacher chez moi, alors je ne pose pas de questions" Mentit Oliver.

Il avait réfléchi avec Théa, Laurel et John à la meilleure façon de protéger leur source. L'idée de l'héberger chez Oliver s'etait vite imposée comme étant la meilleure. John n'avait pas de place chez lui, Théa logeait déjà Samantha et William, et Laurel devait s'absenter plusieurs jours afin de rendre visite à sa soeur, Sara. Il faudrait juste trouver une explication crédible pour justifier à William la présence de Felicity chez son père les soirs où il dormait chez lui.

Oliver ferait courir le bruit d'une disparition subite de son employée afin de corroborer la version du décès accidentel de la jeune femme lors de l'intervention de l'ordre. Il savait que l'ordre se mettrait vite à douter du subterfuge trouvé à la va vite par Laurel, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, l'ordre le relierait rapidement à Félicity et tous deux seraient en danger.

Félicity écoutait Oliver avec attention. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait révisé son jugement au sujet de son patron. Il avait facilité son embauche en détournant la conversation à plusieurs reprises lors de son entretien. C'etait d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait proposé de passer un entretien. Elle comprenait mieux la raison de sa gentillesse à présent... Il savait qu'elle avait demandé au Green Arrow de protéger William. Mais que lui avait-il dit d'autre ?

-"Et...La chemise ? Ça n'est pas vous qui... enfin, vous voyez ?" Demanda t-elle. Il sourit :

-"Black Canary. C'est elle qui vous à déshabillée.".

Elle lui rendit un sourire timide : la cohabitation n'allait pas s'avérer des plus simples...

 **Fin du chapitre pour ce soir ! A votre avis, la cohabitation va se passer comment ? Et comment l'ordre va t il reagir ? J'ai l'idee d'introduire un couple un peu improbable... je ne vous dirais pas qui mais je pense que ça pourrait etre sympa... En tout cas merci pour les gentilles reviews, c'est à la fois agreable et motivant de lire des commentaires enthousiastes. Bonne soirée :)**


	16. Hel

L'homme se tenait debout derrière un grand fauteuil. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait appartenait au chef de l'ordre, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il supposait. La pièce était immense, ornée de tapisseries et pourvue d'une immense cheminée ornementėe de multiples symboles. Ils étaient nombreux, mais celui de l'ouroboros revenait à plusieurs reprises. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas étonnant que beaucoup des petites mains de l'ordre aient choisis de se le faire tatouer, au vu de ses multiples représentations dans la demeure. Mais ils n'avaient rien compris, rien. Était-ce bien grave au fond ? Ils ne seraient pas là pour voir. Tout ça ne les concernait que de loin. Ils participaient certes, mais ils ne verraient rien. Ce n'étaient que des fourmis, de toutes, toutes petites fourmis.

Le fauteuil bougea. L'homme sorti de ses réflexions. Il avait ôté la cagoule qui lui avait servi lors de l'assault dans l'appartement de la cible. Grand, blond, les cheveux coupés courts, il ressemblait à un athlète scandinave. Il se tenait droit, ne bougeait pas un muscle. Il ne montrait rien, restait impassible, mais au fond, il était inquiet. C'était lui qui avait mené l'assault et qui avait pris l'initiative d'ouvrir le feu. La fille était semble t-il morte, alors qu'il avait pour mission de la ramener vivante... Voilà qui n'allait pas plaire à sa chef. Elle se leva, fit le tour du fauteuil et vint à lui. Il ne se lassait jamais de la voir, tant elle était belle. La trentaine, cette rousse flamboyante aux cheveux longs et ondulés affichait une taille de guêpe, un look recherché et classieux...Tout en elle reflétait la maîtrise de soit, la volonté de plaire. Elle n'avait pas l'air courroucé, ce qui étonna fortement son interlocuteur. Il inclina la tête, attendant qu'elle parle.

-"Snorri... On m'a rapporté ce qui s'est passé hier soir." Dit elle d'une voix neutre.

-"Hel, je porte la responsabilité de cet échec. Les justiciers étaient là, mais nous n'aurions pas du échouer. Je te demande d'appliquer la sanction que je mérite. " répondit dit Snorri.

Elle eut un léger rictus. Avait-elle sourit ou grimacé ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Elle approcha sa main du visage de Snorri et lui caressa le menton, et le releva.

-"L'ordre à besoin de toi Snorri. Tu resteras parmi nous. Mais il faut une sanction, nos hommes doivent avoir un exemple. Qui était ton second hier ?"

Snorri se figea. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'impliquait une réponse à une telle question. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait. Il répondit d'une voix blanche :

-"Peter, enfin Pete le hardi." Il se mordit la lèvre... Pourquoi avait-il précisé le surnom ? Il y avait plusieurs Peter au sein de l'ordre. On les différenciait par des surnoms tantôt moqueurs, pompeux ou amicaux. En donnant le surnom, il avait levé tout doute possible. Et condamné à mort par la même occasion un de ses meilleurs hommes.

-"Nous allons devoir nous en séparer, tu comprends ?" Elle avait murmuré cette phrase au creux de l'oreille de Snorri. Il fit un mouvement léger de la tête. Oui, il comprennait. Il n'approuvait pas, mais il comprennait.

Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et s'eloigna. D'un geste bref de la main, elle lui signifia la fin de leur entretien. Elle retourna s'asseoir tandis que Snorri quittait la pièce.

Près d'eux, un homme avait assisté à toute la scène. Il se tenait à droite du fauteuil et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se racla la gorge. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

-"Vous avez quelque chose à dire, Paul ?"

-"Sommes nous sûr que miss Megan nous à vraiment ... quittés ? Après tout, ce ne serait pas sa première... résurrection. " dit-il. Il parlait lentement, précautionneusement.

Elle prit une inspiration, posa son bras sur l'accoudoir, passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de la placer sous le menton, dans une posture de penseur...

-"Notre petite Meg est pleine de surprise, Paul. Peut être pourrions-nous lui en faire également, qu'en pensez vous ?" Cette phrase lui arracha un petit rire...

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans l'appartement d'Oliver, la cohabitation s'organisait. Oliver avait transmis à Felicity des instructions de la part du Green Arrow. La plupart concernaient sa présence dans le logement : outre le fait qu'elle ne devait pas en sortir, elle devait également laisser les rideaux fermés en permanence, ne pas allumer les lumières le soir si Oliver était absent, ne pas contacter sa mère... La chambre qu'elle occupait ne donnait pas sur la rue, mais sur une cour intérieure. Félicity pouvait sans problème s'y réfugier le soir et allumer la lumière : en effet, l'immeuble d'en face était occupé par une société dont les employés restaient rarement travailler le soir. Beaucoup de bureaux étaient vides, et seuls le rez de chaussée et le premier étage étaient utilisés.

C'était Théa qui avait réglé le problème des vêtements. Il était évident que l'ordre se poserait des questions si l'on voyait Oliver rentrer chez lui avec des grands sacs pleins de vêtements féminins. Bien sûr il était possible de les camoufler dans tel ou tel carton, où dans un sac de vêtement masculin, mais il avait déjà prévu d'utiliser le stratagème des cartons pour tout autre chose, et il s'achetait peu de vêtements... Revenir plusieurs soirs chez lui avec des sacs de prêt à porter masculin aurait signifié un changement d'habitude, et il ne devait en rien attirer l'attention.

Théa avait demandé à William de faire 'la mule', selon sa propre expression. Chaque visite chez son père permettrait à Théa d'approvisionner Félicity en vêtements et produits d'hygiène. William avait accepté de réserver une grosse place dans sa valise pour les affaires destinées à son amie. Il en était même honoré. Il se sentait important et savait qu'il rendait un grand service en sacrifiant un peu de son confort. Oliver avait décidé d'être a peu près honnête avec lui : pour justifier la présence de Félicity dans son appartement, il avait expliqué à son fils que la jeune femme avait été témoin de quelque chose de dangereux et qu'elle devait se cacher. Il avait été volontairement évasif, lui précisant ne pas pouvoir dire plus pour les protéger tous les deux. Cette explication n'avait pas été choisie au hasard : elle rappelait à William sa propre expérience et permettait de justifier l'hébergement 'clandestin' de son amie. Oliver savait que son fils ne parlerait pas de la situation autour de lui.

Les vêtements n'étaient pas la préoccupation première de Félicity. Elle se trouvait dans un logement dont elle ne pouvait pas sortir et, bien qu'il soit spacieux, devait le partager avec son propre patron... Le premier soir, Oliver l'avait surprise dans sa chambre en train de se taper la tête du plat de la main tout en se traitant de " Bêta, grosse bêta, très très grosse bêta ! ". Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle disait cela, et elle avait répondu, tel une évidence :

-"Mais parce que je me retrouve à vivre avec mon patron ! " puis, voyant le double sens possible de sa phrase, elle avait poursuivi, tout en bafouillant : " Non pas que je vous aime pas, hein, enfin, aimer, c'est pas le mot, que je vous apprécie pas" elle avait bien appuyé sur le terme 'apprécie', " mais c'est pas normal comme situation, imaginez si je rentre par erreur quand vous prenez votre douche, ou que vous êtes au...Non, c'est pas sain, et ça peut mener à pleins, pleins de situations trèeeeesss gênantes! "

Oliver la regardait, amusé. Il se contenta de répondre :

-"On va commencer par un repas, vous voulez bien ?"

Félicity ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Elle le savait calme et maître de lui même, mais elle ne pensait pas que sa tirade aurait suscité aussi peu de réaction. Elle suivit Oliver jusque dans la cuisine, confuse, les joues rougies par la gêne, en se traitant d'idiote intérieurement.

Le repas se passa bien. Oliver avait prit une pizza en sortant du travail et sorti une bouteille de sa petite cave à vin. Félicity découvrit durant le repas que son patron était un homme charmant, un père aimant parfois dépassé par la découverte de sa paternité tardive et un patron attentif au bien être de ses employés. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de William, de Queen & Palmer Industries, du justicier... A aucun moment Oliver ne posa de questions à Félicity sur sa véritable identité où même sur l'ordre. C'etait trop tôt, il en était conscient. Chacun alla se coucher avec la sensation d'avoir passé une soirée agréable avec une personne tout aussi agréable.

 **Le lendemain matin**

Félicity avait mal dormi. Elle avait du mal à s'habituer au lit, bien qu'il soit très confortable. Elle s'était tournée et retournée dans le lit, puis voyant qu'elle ne réussissait plus à trouver le sommeil, elle se leva. Encore ensommeillée, la tête baissée, se frottant les yeux, elle sortit de sa chambre et prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle tourna la poignée et entra dans la salle de bain qu'elle réalisa que l'eau coulait et que la lumière était allumée. Elle leva brusquement la tête, et le vit. Oliver était là, dans la salle de bain, entièrement nu.

 **Haha... ben oui, forcement, je ne pouvais couper le chapitre qu'a cet endroit ;) merci pour les comms, et a bientôt !**


	17. Cohabitation

Il était nu. Entièrement, complètement, parfaitement... nu. Elle ėcarquilla les yeux et referma la porte aussitôt. Elle tourna les talons aussi vite qu'elle le pu avec sa béquille et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle n'en revenait pas : la veille, elle avait évoqué la possibilité de le voir accidentellement dans son intimité, et voilà que ça se produisait ! Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et se tapa le front du plat de la main tout en murmurant :

-"T'en loupes vraiment pas une !"

-"Vous êtes un peu dure avec vous même, non ?" Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Oliver. Il avait revêtu un pantalon de survêtement ainsi qu'un t-shirt et tenait la béquille de Felicity dans sa main droite.

-"Vous l'avez laissée tomber ..." dit-il en la tendant à Felicity.

-"Merci. Je, euh... Je suis désolée, je n'étais pas réveillée, je n'aurais pas du entrer...C'était pas volontaire. Non, pas volontaire DU TOUT !"

Les excuses de la jeune femme firent sourire Oliver. Un sourire bienveillant, nullement moqueur :

-"Je ne crois pas que vous ayez eu le temps de voir grand chose, vu la rapidité avec laquelle vous avez claqué la porte...et puis... Mieux vaut que ça se passe dans ce sens là, non ? Imaginez si c'était moi qui était entré quand vous étiez sous la douche..."

-"Vous n'étiez pas sous la douche."rectifia Félicity. Puis se rendant compte de sa réponse, elle reprit : " Enfin, je ne vous ai pas vu DANS la douche. J'ai pas vu grand chose, juste que vous aviez des tatouages et des...pas mal... de cicatrices. Mais je suppose que c'est lié aux cinq années passées sur cette Ile... Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas parler de ça, ça ne me regarde pas... d'ailleurs c'est amusant, vous avez..." Elle coupa brusquement son flot de paroles, se rendant compte qu'une fois de plus, elle avait trop parlé.

-"J'ai quoi ?" Demanda Oliver, sans effet son petit sourire. La question avait été posée sans arrière pensée, par simple curiosité.

-"Vous, heu..." Bafouilla Félicity, "Vous avez ... des muscles ! Oui, vous êtes super, super musclé ! C'est impressionnant, on s'attend pas ... à vous voir aussi... musclé. "

Oliver leva les sourcils. Félicity lui donnait l'impression d'une enfant qui, voulant cacher une bêtise, s'invente une excuse au fur et à mesure que les paroles lui viennent. Il avait compris, ou du moins cru comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire... Elle venait de réaliser qu'il avait une blessure au même endroit que l'archer. Il lui fallait réussir à justifier cette blessure de façon crédible sans avoir l'air de justement chercher une explication. Exercice périlleux, s'il en était.

-"Hum...J'ai du faire pas mal attention à moi à une époque de ma vie. Mon corps ne devait pas me trahir, il devait être fiable et solide. Ça n'a toutefois pas empêché qu'il se fasse quelque peu ... maltraiter. Il y à quelques jours à peine, je me suis blessé à l'entraînement de muscu. Ça rajoute une cicatrice de plus à ma collection." Répondit il en souriant.

-"Toutes ces marques, ça vous vient de l'île ? Oh, pardon, c'est indiscret, je n'ai pas à vous demander ça."

Oliver souffla intérieurement : la jeune femme avait apparemment oublié la remarque qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire quelques secondes auparavant et semblait vraiment intéressée par la vie qu'Oliver avait mené sur l'île.

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rien ne force à répondre après tout !" Il avait ponctué sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil.

L'incident était clos.

Les jours passèrent, la cohabitation se mettait doucement en place. Oliver n'était pas souvent là : il travaillait la journée, et s'absentait souvent en soirée, pour ne revenir que très tard. Félicity s'était demandé les premiers temps si son patron n'avait pas une compagne dont il ne voulait pas parler à William. En effet, lorsqu'elle avait demandé à ce dernier où allait son père le soir, il avait répondu qu'il faisait beaucoup de sport. La réponse n'avait pas convaincu la jeune femme dans un premier temps, mais force était de constater qu'il était rarement absent les soirs où il devait s'occuper de son fils, et surtout que rien n'indiquait qu'il eut une femme dans sa vie. Il ne sentait pas le parfum de femme le soir, passait peu de temps sur son portable et recevait surtout sa soeur et son meilleur ami, John. Son ancienne compagne, Laurel passait parfois, mais elle était toujours accompagnée de Théa. Enfin, la musculature d'Oliver montrait un entretien évident.

Félicity réussissait à s'occuper en journée, Oliver avait fait le nécessaire pour ça. Il avait fait mettre de côté l'ordinateur que la jeune femme utilisait au travail et l'avait livré chez lui, dissimulé dans un carton de home cinéma. Si la livraison s'était bien passée, la "disparition" de l'ordinateur et de son utilisatrice avaient fortement Intrigués Ray Palmer. Oliver avait feint de ne pas savoir où était la jeune femme, de s'inquiéter, voire même de s'énerver au sujet de sa disparition. Il avait ensuite demandé à mettre de côté l'ordinateur, "au cas ou", et avait finit par le récupérer, soit disant pour un usage personnel. Connaissant le peu d'intérêt d'Oliver pour tout ce qui touchait à l'informatique, Ray avait émis quelques étonnements et bien sûr posé des questions. Toutes n'avaient d'ailleurs pas trouvé de réponses, ce qui exaspérait encore plus le scientifique. Oliver savait qu'il allait falloir compter avec les suspicions de son collaborateur et cela l 'inquiétait tout de même un peu.

Félicity pouvait donc effectuer des recherches sur son ordinateur. Quand elle en avait assez, elle se passait un film en streamming ou se plongeait dans un des livres prêté par Thea. Cette dernière lui avait fait parvenir des vêtements mais aussi une teinture que lui avait demandé Felicity. Elle avait décidé, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus sortir et avait grillé sa dernière couverture, qu'il ne lui servait plus à rien de conserver son aspect "gothique" et qu'elle pouvait retrouver une apparence plus proche de ce à quoi elle aspirait.

La surprise avait été totale pour Oliver. Il avait quitté au matin une Félicity aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, et la retrouvait avec des cheveux blonds comme les blés. Exit les tenues sombres, les lentilles, les cheveux noirs détachés, le maquillage peu discret. La Félicity qui l'acceuillait ce soir là portait une jupe droite qui lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou, un chemisier blanc impeccablement repassé, de fines lunettes noires et un maquillage frais et léger. Mais le plus frappant dans le changement de look de la jeune femme était sa coiffure : ses cheveux blonds, attachés en queue de cheval, lui degageaient le visage. De ténébreuse, elle était passée à solaire.

Elle l'avait accueillit dans la cuisine, debout, appuyée sur se béquille. Elle avait tenté de préparer leur repas et avait débouché une bouteille. Oliver, en la voyant avait été tellement surpris qu'il en avait fait tomber le sac de courses qu'il tenait à la main. Les oranges avaient roulées jusqu'au pied de Félicity qui se pencha péniblement et les commença à les ramasser unes à unes. Elle pensa que la réaction d'Oliver résultait de sa tentative de dîner avortée, et crut bon de devoir s'excuser :

-"Je, heu, je suis navrée, j'ai voulu faire un rôti, mais il a brûlé. Je ne suis pas très douée pour la cuisine. Je vais nettoyer tout ça."

-"Oh, euh, le rôti, c'est pas bien grave. J'ai juste été surpris. Vous êtes ... différente. Mais, ça va vous va bien, vous êtes... rayonnante." Repondit Oliver. Il s'etait précipité à son tour vers les oranges et aida Félicity à se relever.

Félicity s'attendait à une réaction bien différente. Elle était à la fois soulagée de la réponse d'Oliver et gênée par le compliment. Au fur et à mesure des jours, une appréciation mutuelle s'était installée entre eux et commençait à se muer en complicité. Ce fut lui qui prépara le repas. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de cuisiner, et Félicity était rarement déçue.

Ce soir là, ils décidèrent de regarder un film. C'était une initiative de Félicity : Oliver, lui, n'avait guère eut l'occasion de voir des films durant les cinq années où il avait été absent et cela n'avait pas eu l'air de réellement lui manquer. Il se rendait compte toutefois qu'il était un peu trop déconnecté des autres sur le plan culturel et qu'il lui fallait rattraper son retard s'il ne voulait pas accentuer encore plus ce fossé. Il avait donc accepté de bonne grâce, et, de son propre aveu, avait trouvé le film fort divertissant et la soirée bien agréable.

Au moment de regagner respectivement leurs chambres, ils se souhaitėrent une bonne nuit dans le couloir. Felicity remercia Oliver pour le repas et pour tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour elle et lui embrassa la joue. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre mais une main la retint. Oliver lui avait attrapé la main et lentement, doucement, elle se retourna vers lui. Il la regardait, fixement, intensément. Il lui caressa la joue. Elle frissonna... Elle sentait la tension qui se dégageait de lui. Elle même se sentait fébrile. Elle n'aurait pas su dire à l'instant si cette sensation provenait de la situation ou de cet air de déjà vu qu'elle ressentait à présent. Lorsqu'Oliver approcha son visage du sien, elle se surpris à penser à l'archer...

 **Fini pour ce soir ! C'etait un chapitre 100% Félicity/Oliver, mais Hel devrait bientôt faire son retour , la vilaine !**


	18. Un extrait de Lord Byron

Il approcha son visage, prit délicatement celui de Félicity dans ses mains et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. C'était un baiser tendre, délicat, doux... Il ôta ses lèvres des siennes, pencha légèrement la tête de l'autre côté et l'embrassa de nouveau. La jeune femme avait posé l'une de ses mains sur la poitrine d'Oliver, la seconde tenait le jeune homme par le cou. Sa main remonta sur le visage d'Oliver, elle caressa sa barbe naissante, longea sa joue, puis vint finir à l'arrière du crâne du jeune homme. Son autre main avait ensuite quittée la poitrine d'Oliver pour aller rejoindre la première. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait délaissé sa béquille et totalement enlacé Oliver. Elle n'était plus passive, elle lui rendait son baiser, et il avait passé ses bras autour d'elle, lui caressant le dos délicatement. Soudain, il la sentit tressaillir. Etait-ce son imagination ? Il eut soudain l'impression que la jeune femme se cramponnait à lui plus qu'elle ne l'etraignait. Brusquement, elle mit fin au baiser. Sa main gauche quitta la nuque d'Oliver, et tâtonna de brefs instants dans le vide tandis qu'elle cherchait la poignée de porte de sa chambre. L'ayant trouvée, elle ôta sa main droite et la posa sur la poitrine d'Oliver. Elle le regardait fixement dans les yeux, un air peiné avait modifié ses traits.

-"Je suis désolée. Ça n'est pas une bonne idée. " Dit-elle. Elle donna une légère impulsion dans son bras, pour faire comprendre à Oliver qu'il devait reprendre une distance raisonnable. Elle tourna la poignée et s'engouffra rapidement dans sa chambre, refermant la porte au nez d'un Oliver complètement perdu. Elle eut à peine le temps d'atteindre la porte qu'elle s'effondra : ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle parvint à atteindre le lit et à s'y hisser, non sans mal. Sa respiration était rapide, des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Elle passa la main sur ses jambes et releva la tête en direction de la porte :

-"Et merde !" Murmura t'elle avant de se mettre à pleurer...

Oliver quand à lui était resté un moment immobile devant la porte de Félicity. Il ne comprennait pas...Le jeune femme l'avait repoussé d'un coup, sans raison, après s'être abandonnée totalement à devait certainement y avoir raison... mais laquelle ? Il leva la main pour frapper à la porte, s'immobilisa et finalement renonça. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il avait l'impression que ça n'était pas le moment.

La nuit ne fut pas simple pour eux. Chacun, dans sa chambre, retournait la scène dans son esprit. Oliver ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de travers, et se demandait si la jeune femme n'était tout simplement pas perturbée par les baisers qu'elle avait échangée successivement avec lui, d'abord en tant qu'Arrow puis en tant qu'Oliver. Félicity quand à elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à fixer le plafond. "Nous y voila." Pensa t-elle.

John vint chercher Oliver chez lui le lendemain matin, très tôt. Felicity dormait encore, du moins c'est ce que pensait Oliver. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la croiser depuis la veille et, à dire vrai, il n'aurait su dire si cela l 'arrangeait ou non...

Ils avaient rendez-vous avec le capitaine Lance chez Laurel afin de parler de la situation. L'ideal aurait bien sûr été de faire participer Félicity à leur réunion, mais Oliver rechignait à lui dévoiler leurs véritables identités. Plus il y avait de monde au courant, plus le danger était grand. Le capitaine avait été longtemps mis à l'écart de leur secret. Il avait finit par apprendre que le jeune homme qu'il avait longtemps tenu responsable de la mort de sa deuxième fille était en fait le Green Arrow et que sa fille aînée était le Black Canary.

Il y avait eu de nouveaux meurtres ces derniers jours. La police avait réussit à empêcher in extremis le meurtre d'un éminent mathématicien présent en ville pour donner une conférence. Le hasard y avait été pour beaucoup. Un policier en civil qui accompagnait son épouse avait remarqué le comportement suspect d'un homme et, par sécurité, avait appelé du renfort. Les policiers étaient arrivés juste à temps : l'homme avait prévu de tuer sa cible à l'aide d'un explosif, au mépris des centaines personnes présentes à la conférence. S'il n'avait pas été arrêté, il y aurait eu à coups sûrs des dizaines de morts. Plusieurs incendits s'étaient également déclarés à travers tout le pays et faisaient la une des journeaux. On dénombrait plusieurs assassinats de scientifiques, d'universitaires prestigieux et même de personnalités politiques. Le dernier meurtre en date concernait une élue d'un parti politique appartenant au mouvement écologique. Son meurtre avait soulevé une vague d'indignation à travers tout le pays, tant elle était appréciée et efficace dans ses actions. La réunion avait pour but de faire le point et d'essayer de recouper les infos.

Durant le trajet jusque chez Laurel, Oliver semblait soucieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, John se décida à briser le silence :

-"Ollie, c'est quoi le problème ?"

Oliver répondit de façon laconique qu'il n'y avait pas de souci, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de convaincre son ami :

-"Ollie... Je te connais par coeur... C'est quoi, un problème avec la société ? Thea ? Samantha qui te reproche des choses vis à vis de Will ? La cohabitation avec Félicity ? Ah... c'est Félicity..." Il venait de remarquer le changement d'attitude de son ami à l'évocation de la jeune femme. Il tourna un bref instant sa tête vers Oliver, tout en gardant un oeil sur la route.

-"Ollie, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose avec elle. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ça, mais là tu m'as vraiment l'air soucieux. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Oliver ne répondit pas de suite. Il prit une inspiration et se décida à répondre :

-"Je l'ai embrassée et... le Green Arrow également. "

-"Oh !" John ria. " Voila qui doit quelque peu chambouler la demoiselle ... "

-"Je n'ai pas facilité les choses c'est certain, mais elle à eu une réaction... étrange. "

-"Félicity à l'air d'être une chouette fille, et intelligente avec ça... Cette... réaction, quelle qu'elle soit doit avoir une justification. En tout cas, je suis heureux de te voir ouvrir ton coeur, Ollie."

Oliver répondit à son ami par un sourire et défit sa ceinture : ils venaient d'arriver chez Laurel.

Felicity, de son côté, avait attendu le départ d'Oliver pour quitter sa chambre. Elle l'avait entendu se lever et savait que John devait passer de bonne heure. Elle coiffa ses cheveux en arrière, les cacha sous un large fichu, mit les lentilles colorées fournies par Théa, et s'habilla de façon à ne pas attirer l'attention : un pardessus clair, un jean basique, des baskets blanches... Elle prit non pas une, mais deux béquilles. Ses jambes etaient faibles, une seule ne lui suffisait plus. Elle avait pour consigne de ne pas sortir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix et n'allait pas bien loin. Elle fit attention à ce que personne ne la vit sortir de l'appartement d'Oliver et s'engagea dans la rue. Elle n'eut qu'à marcher quelques minutes et s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment. Une immense enseigne surplombait la porte d'entrée : celle du Daily Star, le journal principal de la ville et des alentours. Elle mit sa main dans la poche de son pardessus afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas oublié l'argent liquide prévu depuis longtemps à cet effet. Elle en avait prévu suffisamment pour le jour où elle serait découverte, afin d'éviter les paiements bancaires et de ne pas laisser de traces. L'attaque avait tout chamboulé dans sa vie actuelle, mais elle avait heureusement pensé à placer l'argent dans un coffee sous un autre nom. Théa s'était chargée d'aller le récupérer.

Au même moment, chez Queen & Palmer Industries, Ray attendait son rendez-vous. La disparition soudaine de Felicity l'avait perturbé, tout comme elle avait perturbé Curtis, son employé. Tous deux n'avaient pas compris son départ et en cherchaient encore les raisons. Si Ray avait opté pour un départ volontaire, Curtis, lui, n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. Il avait beaucoup apprécié la compagnie de la jeune femme durant ces quelques semaines, et était persuadé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Sans en parler à Ray, il s'était mit à effectuer des recherches de son côté et avait notamment découvert que Félicity Smoak n'avait pas de passé. Rien. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur son CV. Cela l'avait Intrigué encore plus. Certes, elle était talentueuse, mais la compagnie avait son règlement, et toute embauche, quelle qu'elle soit, devait être assortie d'un CV pour mieux vendre les compétences au client. Impossible également de trouver des papiers d'assurance où une adresse postale précise. Au grand désespoir de Paul, son époux, il passait beaucoup de temps à essayer de comprendre qui était réellement Félicity et comment la retrouver.

Le téléphone sonna dans le bureau de Ray. Sa secrétaire lui annonçait l'arrivée à l'acceuil de la personne qu'il attendait. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard. Sa nouvelle recrue, celle qui reprenait le poste laissé vacant par Félicity, venait d'arriver. Il leva la tête en direction de la porte et vit une magnifique jeune femme rousse au cheveux longs entrer :

-"Monsieur Palmer ?" Dit-elle. "Hellen Rickman. Enchantée".

Le soir même :

Robert Demille venait d'achever son repas et se dirigeait vers le salon avec son épouse, Donna. S'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, leur complicité était bien réelle. Donna savait ce qu'elle devait à Robert et malgré un passif houleux entre eux, avait appris à apprécier l'homme qu'il était devenu. Les épreuves l'avaient brisé et elle avait compris que son époux n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Elle avait eu du mal au début à se faire au mode de vie de Robert. Se faire servir, conduire, avoir ses repas préparés... Tout cela était inédit pour elle. Robert avait ses habitudes : après le repas, il se retirait dans le salon pour y boire un verre et lire l'édition du soir du Daily Star. Donna l'y suivait mais préférait feuilleter des magazines féminins. Tous deux étaient plongés dans leur lectures, lorsqu'une annonce attira l'oeil de Robert :

 _Mon sang se fige, mon cerveau est en délire : Je languis dans un douloureux silence, et ton coeur, insensible à mes maux, triomphe pendant que le mien se brise. Verse moi le poison, ne crains rien; tu m'as déjà donné la mort. J'ai vécu pour maudire, et ma naissance et l'amour, qui me fait mourrir si lentement._

Donna remarqua de suite la mine soucieuse de Robert.

-"Qu'il y à t-il, Robert, vous semblez étrange... Vous venez de lire une mauvaise nouvelle ? "

-"Oui, très chère. Les nouvelles ne sont pas bien bonnes..." Il reposa le journal et sonna.

Milton apparut quelques minutes plus tard.

-"Monsieur ?"

Robert se tourna vers Donna et lui demanda aimablement de les laisser. Il avait à traiter d'une affaire compliquée avec Milton. Elle obtempéra sans problème : Il était habituel de la part de Robert de parler finances le soir avec son employé. Robert attendit qu'elle soit partie et interrogea Milton :

-"Vous l'avez vu, n'est ce pas ? L'extrait de Byron ?"

Milton acquiesça :

-"Hélas oui, monsieur, je l'ai vu."

Robert soupira.

-"Il faudra que j'en informe Donna..J'aurais tant souhaité ne jamais avoir à lire ça..." Il se prit la tête dans les mains, et, silencieusement, se mit à pleurer.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la ville, Oliver regagnait son appartement. La journée avait été longue, entre la réunion chez Laurel et le travail...Félicity était dans la cuisine, elle se débattait avec un sac poubelle. Il remarqua immédiatement que la jeune femme se déplaçait non plus avec une, mais avec deux béquilles.

-"Tu as un souci aux jambes ?"

La question surprit la jeune femme :

-"Oh euh, oui, j'ai les jambes un peu fatiguées depuis...hier..soir" Elle avait buté sur les deux derniers mots, se rendant compte qu'elle venait involontairement de faire une référence indirecte à leur baiser de la veille. Elle tenta de rattraper le coup et demanda : " La journée fut bonne ?"

-"Oh euh oui. Dans l'ensemble, elle le fut. Fatiguante, mais rien à signaler.."

-"Tant mieux" Répondit Félicity. Elle en profita pour se servir un verre d'eau.

-"Ah, si j'oubliais, Ray à trouvé quelqu'un pour reprendre ton poste. Une jeune femme avec un CV intéressant. Une Hellen, je crois. Oui, c'est ça, Hellen Rickman. Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée, mais apparemment elle est bien." Il avait dit cela tout en prenant une pomme. Un bruit de verre brisé le fit sursauter.

-"Hellen ?" Répéta Félicity. A ces pieds se trouvait les débris du verre qu'elle tenait dans la main quelques secondes auparavant...

 **Et voila ! Le précédent chapitre avait ete jugé trop court, j'espère m'être rattrapée et que la lecture vous à paru interessante ! N'hesitez pas à laisser vos impressions :) A votre avis, que cache Felicity ? Quelles conséquences va avoir le baiser sur la cohabitation ? Je suis curieuse, hé hé...**


	19. Le masque de Hel

La jeune femme semblait choquée. Oliver se précipita vers elle. Il saisit la main de Félicity qui, crispée, gardait la position qu'elle avait au moment où le verre s'était échappé.

-"Félicity, tout va bien ? " Demanda t-il.

La jeune femme tremblait. Elle posa sa seconde main sur celle d'Oliver, et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui répondit :

-"Oliver... Ray, Curtis... Tous les autres, ils sont en danger." Dit elle d'une voix blanche.

Sa réponse interloqua Oliver :

-"Quoi ?"

-"Oliver, je dois voir les justiciers... Maintenant !"

Oliver quitta l'appartement en vitesse quelques minutes plus tard, laissant Félicity seule dans la cuisine. La jeune femme profita de l'absence d'Oliver pour aller chercher divers papiers qu'elle avait imprimés et qui avaient attrait à l'ordre. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse du salon, s'assit sur le canapé et commença à attendre.

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard.

Le green Arrow était accompagné du Black Canary et de Speedy. Ils etaient passés par les sous-sols et avaient pris le maximum de précautions pour ne pas se faire repérer. Oliver n'avait pas beaucoup de voisins, mais il fallait tout de même faire attention.

Ce fut le Green Arrow qui entra en premier et engagea la conversation. Les autres se placèrent autour de lui, en demi-cercle.

-"Vous souhaitiez nous voir ? Que se passe t-il ? Ça avait l'air urgent..." Dit il.

Félicity leva la tête vers lui et acquiesça silencieusement.

-"Ma remplaçante... Au travail, je veux dire, à mon ancien travail... C'est elle qui est la tête de l'ordre. Elle n'est pas là par hasard..."

-"Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous la connaissiez ?" Demanda Laurel.

Félicity tourna son visage vers Laurel :

-"Je la croyais morte." Dit elle simplement.

-"Félicity, il va falloir nous en dire plus, vous en êtes consciente ?" Questionna le Green Arrow.

La jeune femme fit oui de la tête et poussa une pile de documents vers le justicier. Il en saisit les premiers feuilles et commença à les parcourir rapidement. La première feuille était un extrait de journal quotidien en ligne que Félicity avait imprimé. Il y était fait mention du décès des héritiers Demille dans un tragique incendie. On avait retrouvé les corps de Matthew Demille et de son beau frère Thomas Rickman, mais pas ceux de leurs compagnes respectives. La seconde feuille, un article de presse également, parlait de l'enquête menée après ce fameux incendie. Les enquêteurs avaient conclus à un incendie accidentel causé par un linge posé trop près de la cheminée. Ils étaient parvenus à la conclusion que les corps de Megan Miller, compagne de Matthew Demille, et de Hellen Rickman, épouse de Thomas Rickman avaient été réduits en poussière tant l'incendie avait été violent. Il devait certes rester des traces organiques, mais la maison s'etait écroulée et il avait fallu sécuriser le site rapidement. Beaucoup de débris dangereux avaient ainsi été évacués à la hâte sans réelle précaution. L'article ne donnait pas plus de précisions quand à la façon dont les occupants de la maison avaient trouvé la mort. Les autres documents étaient des recherches sur le mythe de l ' ouroboros, les sociétés secrètes et la sécurité nucléaire.

Laurel et Théa avaient également pris chacune une partie des documents.

-"Vous êtes la Megan de l'article ?" Demanda Laurel en désignant l'article qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

-"Oui. C'est mon vrai prénom." Elle tourna la tête vers le Green Arrow : " Hellen Rickman... Je la croyais morte dans l'incendie. J'ai du me cacher et changer d'identité pour échapper à ses sbires. Robert, mon beau père, était le précédent chef spirituel de l'ouroboros. Il devait désigner son successeur lors d'une cérémonie, mais cela s'est mal passé. L'homme de main d'Hellen, Snorri, à tué l'homme choisi par Robert, et Hellen s'est faite intrôniser par ses fidèles. L'incendie à eu lieu la semaine suivante."

-"Ça n'était pas un incendit accidentel, n'est ce pas ?" Demanda Théa.

Félicity hocha la tête négativement.

-"Que s'est il passé lors de cet incendie ?" Pousuivit Oliver.

-"Je ne sais pas exactement. J'ai pris un coup sur la tête et je me suis évanouie. "Répondit Félicity.

Avec le temps, Oliver avait finit par connaître assez bien les comportements de la jeune femme. Il lui semblait évident que Félicity ne disait pas la vérité. Ou tout du moins, qu'elle en cachait une partie volontairement. Neanmoins, ce sentiment ne concernait que sa dernière réponse : Le reste de la conversation lui était apparu sincère.

-"Quoiqu'il en soit, Hellen n'a pas intégré Queen & Palmer Industries par hasard. La société comporte divers pôles de compétences..." Repris Félicity.

-"Dont le nucléaire. " Poursuivit Oliver.

-"Dont le nucléaire. " Répéta Félicity. " Je vous ai expliqué il y à quelques semaines qu'ils étaient passés à l'étape deux. L'arrivée d'Hellen au sein de la société, c'est le signe qu'ils accélèrent les choses. Ils n'ont pas réussi à mettre la main sur moi, du coup il leur faut un ou plusieurs remplaçants pour reprendre mon... travail. "

-"Ray Palmer..." Murmura le Green Arrow.

Felicity hocha la tête :

-"Ces compétences en Physique nucleaires intéressent forcément l'ordre. Mais il n'a pas mes compétences en Informatique. Ils vont aussi vouloir s'approprier les compétences de Curtis."

-"Curtis ?" Questionna Théa.

-"Curtis Holt. C'était mon supérieur dans la société." Félicity prit une profonde inspiration :" Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'eux. Si Hellen leur met la main dessus, on risque une catastrophe sans précédent."

-"Nous nous occupons d'assurer leur protection."Répondit le Green Arrow. Il se tourna et prit la direction de la porte, suivi par ses équipiers. Au moment de saisir la poignée, il s'arrêta et s'adressa à Félicity: " Cette Hellen... dans l'article, son époux était décrit comme le beau frère de votre fiancé. C'est votre soeur ?".

-"Non, ma belle soeur. Matthew était son frère jumeau." Répondit Félicity.

-"Votre beau père ne nous à pas dit que c'était sa fille qui était à la tête de l'ordre !" S'étonna Oliver.

-"Je vous l'ai dit. On la croyait morte. On peut reprocher pas mal de choses à Robert, mais la situation est trop grave. Il ne vous aurait pas menti sur ce point."

Oliver se contenta d'acquiescer d'un leger mouvement de tête. Ils sortirent tous les trois de l'appartement après s'être assurés que le couloir était vide.

Le lendemain, Oliver, accompagné de John, Laurel et Quentin Lance, recevait Ray et Curtis dans son bureau. Ils avaient convenus avec le capitaine de n'expliquer qu'en partie la situation aux deux hommes. Ils leurs diraient qu'ils étaient les cibles d'une société secrète qui cherchait à s'approprier à des fins malhonnêtes leurs compétences et qu'ils avaient besoin d'une protection rapprochée. Nul mot sur Hellen : il ne fallait pas qu'elle se sache découverte. Les deux hommes ne sauraient rien sur elle, afin de garder un comportement normal, mais ils auraient pour consigne de taire leur situation. Y compris à leurs proches.

L'entretien avec les deux hommes apporta toutefois une note positive : Curtis et Ray étaient des sportifs accomplis, en particulier Curtis, qui s'avérait être plus que bon en self défense. Cela facilitait leur protection, en particulier celle de Curtis. Oliver laissa le capitaine Lance exposer aux deux hommes la situation. Si le choix de John, ancien militaire et garde du corps dans le privé pour assurer la protection de Curtis ne suscita pas de réaction, celui de Laurel pour la protection de Ray provoqua des regards étonnés. Ray ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir et refusa catégoriquement de mettre une jeune femme civile en danger, même si cela le mettait en péril. Laurel ne prit pas ombrage de cette réaction : elle comprenait que Ray se pose des questions quand à sa capacité de se battre et qu'il ne veuille pas la mettre dans une situation difficile. Après tout, elle était avocate, pas garde du corps, militaire ou prof d'art martial.

Ce fut Oliver qui convainquit Ray d'accepter la protection de Laurel. Ses arguments étaient très simples : certes, Laurel n'était pas une professionnelle dans le domaine de la protection de personne, mais en tant qu'avocate avec parfois des affaires sensibles, elle avait appris à se battre, ce que peu de personnes savaient. Elle viendrait vivre chez Ray et assurerait sa protection le soir. En cas de grand danger, elle préviendrait les justiciers grâce à un signal convenu à l'avance. La présence de cette jeune auprès de Ray ne soulèverait pas de questions, il suffirait qu'ils se fassent passer pour un couple. Si l'on venait à leur poser des questions sur leur rencontre, il leur suffirait de répondre qu'ils s'etaient rencontrés par le biais d'Oliver.

Ce ne fut certes pas simple, mais Ray finit par se laisser convaincre. La jeune femme lui paraissait sérieuse et il se dit qu'il y avait bien pire en terme de garde du corps à domicile. L'argument de l'intervention des justiciers en cas de péril imminent acheva de le convaincre.

En ce qui concernait Curtis, John allait emménager dans l'appartement en face du sien. Curtis étant en couple, il n'était pas possible pour John de résider chez lui sans éveiller les soupçons de son époux. Il serait embauché par la société sous un faux prétexte afin de pouvoir surveiller Curtis et Ray en journée. Tous deux seraient réunis dans un même bureau afin de faciliter le travail de John. Laurel prendrait le relais le soir avec Ray, et John serait parfois relayé par un policier ou deux dans son appartement afin de bénéficier d'un peu de repos.

Oliver était satisfait de ce qui avait été mis en place. Ray avait certes posé quelques difficultés pour accepter une protection par Laurel, mais hormis cela, tout c'était bien mis en place. Le seul moment réellement gênant fut celui où Curtis demanda si leur mise en danger soudaine était liée à la disparition soudaine de Félicity. Le capitaine Lance intervint, expliquant que la disparition de la jeune femme faisait l'objet d'une enquête à part.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans problèmes. Curtis semblait certes un peu plus fébrile que d'habitude, contrairement à Ray qui avait réussit à garder toute sa contenance. John les aida à déménager leurs affaires dans un bureau commun sous prétexte de travailler sur une avant-vente importante. Hellen, à plusieurs reprises, vint les trouver dans leur bureau afin de poser des questions à Curtis sur le projet sur lequel elle travaillait.

Le soir même, Laurel posait ses valises chez un Ray bien décontenancé, John s'installait dans l'appartement en face de celui de Curtis, et Oliver rentrait chez lui accompagné de William. Celui ci, tout à son bonheur de retrouver son amie et de passer une soirée avec elle, vint la trouver de suite dans sa chambre, tout excité :

-"Fel ! Tu sais quel jour on est ? C'est halloween ! "

-"Oh..." Répondit Félicity. " Et tu vas aller chercher des bonbons ?"

-"Oui !" Répondit l'enfant avec un grand sourire, avant de reprendre plus bas : "Fel, tu vas pouvoir sortir, je t'ai amené un déguisement ! C'est tante Théa qui me l'a prêté. "

L'annonce de l'enfant pris Félicity au dépourvu :

-"Oh, mais, tu sais, il ne vaut mieux pas que je sorte..."

-"Mais Fél, tu n'es pas sortie depuis super longtemps... et là tu seras déguisée ! Alleeeezzz... Feeeeellll..." William avait décoché son plus beau sourire et lui faisait des yeux suppliants. La jeune femme se laissa attendrir.

-"Bon, après tout, si le déguisement est bon..."

Le déguisement prêté par Théa était parfait pour cacher le visage de Félicity, mais elle hésita fortement à le mettre : qu'il était sexy ! Théa n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à prêter à Félicity qu'un costume de Catwoman !

Elle l'enfila, non sans mal, et se présenta à Oliver et William dans une tenue moulante en simili-cuir, laissant voir des courbes parfaites. Elle portait un masque et une perruque. Oliver resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole :

-"Félicity... Nous, euh, nous sommes dits avec William que se serait plus simple pour vous de prendre un fauteuil roulant plutôt que vos béquilles. Vos jambes.." Son regard s'arrêta sur les jambes de la jeune femme avant de revenir brusquement vers son visage. "Vos jambes paraissent faibles en ce moment. Mieux vaut les reposer."

Félicity acquiesça et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Ils avaient convenu avec Oliver qu'elle ne sortirait avec William que pour une heure et qu'ils ne s'eloigneraient pas beaucoup. Oliver quand à lui, avait du travail à rattraper. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait expliqué : c'était soir de patrouille avec Théa.

Felicity et William sortirent, laissant Oliver seul dans l'appartement. Il ne tarda pas toutefois à faire de même et à rejoindre Théa pour patrouiller.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps : un incident venait d'être signalé non loin du quartier où résidait Oliver.

Les deux justiciers s'y rendirent immédiatement. Un témoin avait appelé la police, mais, débordée, elle n'avait encore pas eu le temps d'intervenir. Ce furent eux qui arrivèrent en premier sur les lieux : une ruelle qui donnait sur une impasse et dont l'éclairage venait d'être brisé. A peine arrivés, il se figèrent : la victime de l'agression n'était autre que Félicity. Elle était à terre, son fauteuil était renversée et elle essayait avec peine de le remettre droit. Nul trace de William à ses côtés. Le green Arrow se précipita vers elle, afin de l'aider à se relever. Il brûlait de lui demander où se trouvait son fils, mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

-"Laissez, ça va aller" Dit Félicity en repoussant vivement le justicier." Vous devez vous occuper de Will.."

-"Laissez moi au moins vous aider à vous relever, vous serez mieux pour me.."

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Félicity venait de crier, le figeant sur place :

-"OLIVER ! Bon sang ! Je te parle de ton fils ! J'arriverai à me lever seule !"

De surprise, Oliver lâcha la jeune femme ...

 **Et voila ! A votre avis que va t il se passer ? Je crois bien que notre petite Felicity va encore nous offrir pas mal de surprises ^^ Merci encore pour vos commentaires, c'est vraiment très chouette !**


	20. Bas les masques

**Nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que certain(e)s attendent une publication plus rapide, mais ayant un travail, des loisirs et aussi des obligations, il m'est difficile de publier plus d'une fois par semaine. Du coup, j'ai avancé un petit passage qui est, je pense, assez attendu ici... Je pense que vous le reconnaîtrez sans faute ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ^^**

-"Vous devez retrouver Will" reprit Felicity, en s'adressant cette fois ci aux deux justiciers. Elle parvint à se hisser jusqu'à son fauteuil, et, une fois assise, prit la direction opposée.

Oliver et théa la suivirent à grandes enjambées.

-"On faisait du porte à porte, et on est arrivés jusqu'ici. Lorsqu'on s'est aperçu que l'on arrivait dans une impasse, on à voulu faire demi-tour." Se mit à expliquer Félicity. Elle arrêta son fauteuil et se tourna vers les deux justiciers. " C'est là qu'on les à vus. Ils étaient quatre. Ils déversaient de l'essence sur des poubelles et les plaçaient ensuite dans l'entrée de l'immeuble. Ils ont dû arriver après nous, ils ne savaient pas qu'on était passés par là peu de temps auparavant. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à nous voir ici. On était des témoins gênants, du coup, ils se sont jetés sur nous. Ils m'ont renversés à terre. Je les ai entendus crier qu'il fallait rattrapper William. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me frapper, mais une femme à crié depuis un balcon et les à fait fuir. Je crois bien qu'elle n'a pas vu Will et qu'elle pensait à une agression de type sexuel. Elle à crié qu'elle appellerait la police."

-"Elle l'a fait." Répondit Théa.

-"Et William ?" Demanda Oliver.

-"J'allais y venir, Ollie, je ne sais pas où..."

-"Feĺlll ! " Une voix aiguë venait de couper Felicity. Elle tourna promptement la tête vers elle : William ! William se précipitait vers eux, les bras grands ouverts et se jeta sur elle. Oliver eut un léger mouvement mais fut stoppé par Théa, qui posa vivement sa main sur son avant-bras. Il recula d'un pas et jeta un bref regard de remerciement à sa soeur.

-"Will, ou étais tu passé ? J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient fait du mal, mon petit bonhomme." Murmura Félicity doucement à William, tout en lui passant la main délicatement dans les cheveux.

-"Je suis désolé Fel..." L'enfant releva son visage vers Félicity. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-"Pourquoi ?" La réponse de William avait surpris Félicity.

-"Parce que je t'ai laissée. J'ai eu peur et je me suis caché. " William craqua. Il semblait à la fois terrifié, rassuré et peiné.

-"Oh, Will, mais non, tu as fait ce qui fallait faire. Tu as eu raison, Will. Viens, on rentre à la maison."

Félicity sécha les larmes du jeune garçon et s'adressa aux justiciers :

-"Merci d'etre venus. Je pense que votre arrivée les à fait fuir. Nous allons rentrer. " Elle tourna son fauteuil, s'apprêtant à repartir. Oliver l'arrêta en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-"Félicity... Nous aurons à parler de ce qui s'est passé ce soir."Dit-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Puis tendant la main à William, lui fit signe de rentrer. L'enfant se plaça de lui même derrière le fauteuil, posa ses deux mains sur les poignées et se mit à pousser.

-"Elle est super sexy en Catwoman..."Remarqua Théa d'un air amusé, tout en regardant Félicity et William s'eloigner. "J'ai bien fait de lui choisir ce costume, tu crois pas ?" Oliver ne répondit pas et enfourcha sa moto.

-"Ouh... La discussion de ce soir va être amusante..." Murmura théa, tout en enfourchant elle aussi sa moto.

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, William ne resta pas longtemps avec Félicity. L'agression l'avait secoué bien plus qu'il n'osait l'avouer à son amie, et cela l'avait épuisé. Il rassura son amie sur son état physique, l'embrassa sur la joue et fila se coucher. Félicity quand à elle, se rendit dans sa chambre et entreprit de passer une tenue plus 'conventionnelle'. Elle passa un pantalon d'intérieur noir et une chemise légère, puis se mit à son bureau. Un mail l'attendait dans la boîte mail qu'elle avait créé depuis déjà plus de deux années. Ce serait le seul et unique mail qu'elle contiendrait.

-"Demain. Café Newton, huit heures." Lut Félicity à voix haute. "Bien. Cette fois nous y sommes, on dirait."

La porte de l'entrée claqua au même moment. Félicity se dépêcha de fermer la boîte mail et ouvrit un autre onglet sur son ordinateur. Oliver toqua quelques secondes plus tard à sa porte :

-"Félicity, je peux entrer ?"

Félicity rangea une de ces mèches et lui répondit par l'affirmative. Oliver entra et referma la porte derrière lui, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, non loin de Félicity.

-"Depuis quand le sais tu ?" Demanda t-il.

Elle hésita à répondre puis se lança :

-"Depuis l'autre soir. Celui où... heu... Tu m'as raccompagnée à la porte...de ..." Elle toussa."De ma chambre. Je me posais des questions depuis un moment, et ce soir là, j'ai eu la confirmation. "

-"Comment ça ?" L'interrogea Oliver.

Le visage de Félicity s'empourpra d'un coup :

-"Heu... On va dire que le justicier et toi avez ... "Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains. "Fhsksllll..." Marmonna t-elle. Oliver leva un soucil et se rapprocha légèrement :

-"Heu... Félicity... Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de dire là. "

-"Vous avez la même odeur. Et le même toucher." Son visage venait de passer au cramoisi. Habituellement, elle arrivait à cacher ses émotions. Ce soir là, elle s'en avérait totalement incapable.

-"C'est pour ça que tu m'as repoussé ce soir là ? " Demanda Oliver d'une voix douce.

La question eut l'air de totalement desarçonner la jeune femme :

-"Oh non !" S'empressa t-elle de répondre, " Ça n'a rien à voir... "

-"J'embrasse mal alors ?" Répondit Oliver. Il plaisantait pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mine de rien, il s'agissait là de la conversation la plus intime qu'ils aient eu tous les deux. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé ouvertement des différents baisers qu'ils avaient échangé jusqu'à lors.. Félicity néanmoins n'eut pas l'air de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de second degrés et réagit vivement à la question d'Oliver :

-" Mais non, Oliver, crois moi, tu embrasses très très bien. Peut être trop même ! Ne vas pas croire que c'est ça le ...souci. C'était très agréable. "Elle répéta plus bas la dernière phrase, comme pour elle même ..."Très agréable..."

-"Alors pourquoi ?"

Félicity releva la tête. Elle semblait avoir perdu sa gêne et être devenue sérieuse d'un coup :

-"Oliver, c'est dangereux de me fréquenter. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, toi et Will."

-"Félicity, tu as une organisation criminelle qui en à après toi. Moi, ce sont des dizaines, des centaines de criminels. C'est toi qui à le plus à craindre en me fréquentant. "

-"Non, je t'assure, ils sont vraiment dangereux, je ne peux pas me permettre..." Une nouvelle fois, Oliver ne lui avait pas laissé la possibilité de finir sa phrase. Il avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes, lui saisissant par la même occasion le cou. Il posa un genou à terre et passa sa main droite derrière la taille de la jeune femme. Le baiser était passionné, fiévreux, puissant. Elle se laissa emporter dans le baiser, retrouvant les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvé lors du premier vrai baiser échangé avec le justicier. Lui rendant son baiser, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui caressa ensuite les cheveux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, à bout de souffle, elle arrêta le baiser, sans toutefois desserrer son étreinte. Elle recula légèrement et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-"Oliver, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée..."

Oliver posa son index sur la bouche de la jeune femme, puis le fit glisser sur sa joue. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Félicity, l'attira vers lui et doucement, la leva du fauteuil. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il sentit qu'elles l'ėtreignaient faiblement et s'assura de bien soutenir la jeune femme lorsqu'il se leva à son tour. Elle entreprit de l'embrasser, d'abord sur la bouche, puis dans le cou, à la base de la mâchoire, puis sur l'épaule... Ces baisers électrisaient le jeune homme : son désir, tant de fois contenu, allait croissant.

Il déposa la jeune femme sur le lit et doucement, avec de grandes précaution, s'allongea au dessus d'elle. Elle avait arrêté ses baisers, et le fixait intensément. Oliver se releva sur son coude gauche, et de la main droite, passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, puis se remit à l'embrasser, bien plus doucement que quelques minutes auparavant. Sa main gauche se mit à défaire délicatement les boutons du chemisier de Félicity...

La nuit fut à la fois douce et torride. Oliver et Félicity se découvrirent avec délicatesse, tendresse, et passion. Elle passa sa main à plusieurs reprises sur les cicatrices d'Oliver, embrassant celle qu'il s'était fait le soir où l'ordre avait investi l'appartement de Félicity.

-"Quand je t'ai surpris dans la salle de bain... Je l'ai vue...la cicatrice. C'était une cicatrice récente, au même endroit que la blessure du Green Arrow..." Dit la jeune femme, lovée dans les bras d'Oliver.

-"Mais il n'y à pas que ça, n'est ce pas... Tu n'as pas compris que grâce à cette cicatrice, non ?" Demanda Oliver.

-"Non... Tes sorties nocturnes, ton passé, toutes tes autres cicatrices... et, ce rapport privilégié avec le Green Arrow...Pouquoi voulait-il que j'intègre ta société pour obtenir des informations, alors que tu étais déjà un contact privilégié ? Tout cela n'avait pas de sens.."

-"Je vois" Répondit Oliver. Il souria. Il ressera son étreinte et tous deux s'endormirent peu de temps après.

Oliver se réveilla le matin vers sept heures trente... Il cilla des yeux et se retourna dans le lit, cherchant de sa main le dos de Félicity. Sa main ne trouva rien : la jeune femme n'était plus dans le lit. En tâtonnant, il trouva l'interrupteur de la chambre et alluma la lumière. Rien. La jeune femme n'était pas dans la chambre. Sa valise, ainsi que ces affaires avaient disparues. Oliver se précipita hors du lit et chercha la jeune femme dans le reste de l'appartement, allant jusqu'à jeter un oeil rapide et discret dans la chambre de son fils. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il prit un tabouret pour s'asseoir dans la cuisine qu'il vit le mot sur le frigo :

"Je te remercie pour tout Oliver. Ce fut magique. Je suis désolée. F".


	21. Un nouveau rapprochement

**Bonjour à tous/toutes. Je sais que vous avez quelque peu attendu ce nouveau chapitre, mais voila, j'étais en vacances, donc pas disponible ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, en particulier à minimoyscp. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que Félicity avait quitté le logement, sans donner une seule explication. Deux semaines qu'Oliver se demandait où elle était passée et pourquoi elle était partie. Il revivait les dernières heures passées avec elle, essayait de lier les informations qu'elle leur avait communiquées avec sa disparition... Il se sentait frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire, et cela se ressentait parfois dans son attitude sur le terrain : plus nerveux, moins patient, moins prudent... John avait perçu le changement. Ce soir là, après la patrouille, il se décida à aborder le sujet avec son ami.

-"Oliver... Peux tu me dire ce qui se passe ?" John achevait d'ôter les derniers éléments de son costume de Spartan. Tous deux avaient effectué une patrouille deux soirs de suite. John avait été relayé dans sa surveillance de l'appartement de Curtis depuis plusieurs jours par des policiers et n'avait connu que deux soirées de repos avec son épouse et leur fille. Laurel quand à elle, prenait moins part aux patrouilles. En effet, il était compliqué pour elle de se faire relayer par des policiers, du fait qu'elle vivait chez Ray. Les voisins, les intimes de Ray...Il aurait fallu justifier la présence des forces de l'ordre certains soirs par semaine chez le jeune homme et cela sans éveiller de soupçons de leur part ou de la part de Hell. Laurel prenait donc parfois part aux patrouilles et, pour plus de crédibilité, demandait à son père de passer la soirée avec Ray.

Ce dernier, n'étant pas au courant des activités nocturnes de la jeune femme, croyait tout simplement qu'elle avait un surplus de travail au tribunal. Tous deux s'entendaient fort bien, et les deux/trois visites prétextées par Oliver au domicile de Ray lui avaient confirmée cette impression. Il n'aurait su dire en réalité si ce à quoi il assistait était le début d'une belle amitié ou bien le début d'une idylle. La deuxième option l'aurait ravit : Ray était un homme intègre et fort sympathique, et Laurel méritait de connaître le bonheur, surtout après le décès de Tommy, son dernier compagnon.

Oliver souffla tout en rangeant son arc. Il se retourna vers John tout en commençant à défaire les protections de ses avant-bras. Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de répondre. John était perspicace, il ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot :

-"Félicity à quitté l'appartement depuis quinze jours... John, je pense qu'elle n'est pas partie sans raison. Il y à quelque chose. Même Will est inquiet."

-"Oui, mais pas pour les raisons. " Répondit John. Oliver jeta un regard interrogateur vers son ami : que voulait il dire par là ?

-"Il pense que Félicity est partie à cause de lui. Il en à touché quelques mots à Théa qui m'en à parlé ensuite. "Reprit John. "Il s'en veut à cause de ce qui s'est passé dans la ruelle, le soir d'halloween. Et il s'en veut pour vous deux."

-"Pour nous deux ?" Répéta Oliver. John acquiesça :

-"Il sait que... hum... vous avez passé la vitesse supérieure, on va dire. Et il pense qu'à cause de lui, tu es passé à côté d'une belle histoire avec Félicity. " Oliver sentit une sueur froide dans son dos... Qu'avait donc vu son fils ?

John avait perçu le trouble d'Oliver et comprit son inquiétude. Il se hâta de le rassurer :

-"Ton fils à juste un bon esprit de déduction. Le matin du départ de Félicity, il à remarqué que tu sortais de sa chambre et que le lit dans la tienne n'était pas défait. Il n'a rien vu, si c'est ta question." Oliver se détendit. Il allait devoir rassurer son fils. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Lui même ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à quitter aussi subitement le logement.

John changea brusquement de ton. Il paraissait exité, comme s'il venait de penser soudainement à quelque chose :

-"Oliver... Bon sang ! On est idiots ! " Oliver releva un sourcil. Qu'entendait donc John par là ?

-" Demille..." Reprit John. "On à pas pensé à se renseigner auprès de son beau-pėre !" La remarque de son ami interloqua Oliver. Comment n'y avait-il pas songé ?

-"Tu as raison. Il est trop tard pour aller lui rendre visite ce soir. Nous irons demain matin."

Au même moment, chez Ray, Laurel éteignait la télé dans l'immense salon du jeune homme. Tous deux avaient regardé un film en Blu-ray et passé une soirée agréable ensemble. Ils multipliaient les soirées ensemble depuis quelques temps. Laurel se surprenait elle même à se hâter de rejoindre l'appartement du jeune homme après le travail et Ray ne songeait plus à rapporter du travail le soir. Tous deux percevaient le changement dans leur relation, mais tardaient à franchir le pas. Laurel proposa au jeune homme une infusion, et après l'avoir préparée, s'assit en face de lui, dans le fauteuil attenant au grand canapé du salon.

-"Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ta journée... Ca s'est bien passé ? Rien de bizarre ?" Demanda la jeune femme. Ils avaient pour habitude de débriefer de la journée de Ray le soir. Bien que la cohabitation fut agréable, Laurel ne perdait pas de vue sa mission : protéger Ray. Bien sûr, John lui faisait un rapport par téléphone tous les jours, mais certains détails pouvaient lui échapper et elle préférait trop de précautions que pas assez. D'autant, elle s'en rendait bien compte, qu'elle s'attachait de plus en plus à celui qu'elle était chargée de protéger. Il était bel homme, bien bâti, intelligent, vif d'esprit et possédait un humour ravageur. Il gaffait parfois, mais cela la faisait plus rire qu'autre chose, et ça l'en rendait encore plus attachant. Oui, elle devait se l'avouer, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Ray.

-"Oui. Très bien." Répondit Ray. "Rien de particulier à raconter. Oh... " Il parut réfléchir. "Peut être que si en fait... Je crois bien que ma nouvelle employée me fait du charme." Laurel faillit s'étouffer en entendant cela. Elle venait de prendre une gorgée de tisane et ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle déclaration de la part de Ray. Celui ci s'inquièta de la toux de Laurel :

-"Laurel, ça va ?" Demanda t-il.

Elle toussa encore un peu et répondit :

-"Keuf, keuf.. Oui, j'ai juste avalé de travers... Alors comme ça, tu es ce genre de patron qui séduit son employée ? " le taquinna t'elle.

La question parut indigner Ray, il se mit à rougir et à bafouiller :

-"No non, non, pas du tout ! C'est pas ça ! Au contraire, c'est elle qui essaie de me séduire ! Elle fait tomber quelque chose par terre et se penche lascivement et lentement pour le ramasser, elle s'assied sur le bord de mon bureau alors qu'elle porte une mini jupe, elle fait des allusions à ma vie de couple...J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne croit pas au fait que toi et moi ... ne soyons... pas ensemble. Enfin si, ensemble, je veux dire. Qu'on soit ensemble pour les autres. Tu vois pour de faux.." Il se racla la gorge.

D'ordinaire, Ray n'était pas impressionné par la gente féminine, mais là c'était différent.

-"Tu veux qu'on la fasse mentir ?" Demanda Laurel en se levant de son fauteuil. La question surprit Ray :

-"C'est à dire ?" Demanda t'il. Elle vint poser sa tasse sur la table basse et s'assit près de lui.

-"Hé bien, je viens te voir demain midi au travail. Et je te roule une pelle énorme devant elle ! Ça devrait la calmer, tu crois pas ?" Laurel ne se reconnaissait pas... Elle ne parlait jamais ainsi et était étonnée par sa propre audace. Ray eut un demi-sourire :

-"Tu crois que ce serait crédible ?"

-"On peut répéter..." susurra Laurel en se rapprochant doucement du jeune homme. Ce dernier tendit ses bras et y acceuillit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Elle s'y glissa et posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Ray. Il resserra ses bras et rendit à la jeune femme son baiser. Ils glissèrent délicatement au sol, sans cesser d'échanger baisers et caresses. Ray se cogna la tête contre le pied gauche de la table basse et émit un petit "Ouch !" Il regarda Laurel, l'air contrit :

-"Ça n'est pas très romantique, un homme qui se cogne contre une table basse. Je crois bien que je ne suis pas très doué..." Il voulut dégager sa tête mais ne réussit qu'à se cogner derechef. "Aie ! Oh... c'est pas vrai !"

Laurel fut prise d'un fou rire. Ray ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir gêné ou s'il devait rire de concert avec elle. Il se mit à rire finalement, tant la situation lui paraissait absurde. Laurel cessa de rire quelques instants plus tard, puis, le fixant dans les yeux, se pencha vers lui et se remit à l'embrasser.

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, Oliver et John se présentaient au manoir de Robert Demille. Ils avaient tous deux réfléchi à ce qu'ils diraient au millionnaire. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient songé à se présenter dans leurs costumes du Green Arrow et de Spartan mais s'étaient ravisés. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi Hell et son organisation étaient capables, et il était fort à parier que Robert, en tant qu'ancien beau-pėre de Félicity et époux de sa mère, était sur écoute. La présence des justiciers aurait attiré l'attention sur l'homme et empêché toute communication future avec eux.

Ils n'eurent pas de difficultés à entrer dans la propriété. Elle était gardée, bien entendu, mais le nom de Queen était une clé formidable pouvant ouvrir les portes les plus redoutables. Il avait suffit à Oliver de prétexter une visite à but professionnelle pour que la grille s'ouvre devant les deux hommes. Robert Demille les recevait dans son salon privé. La venue d'Oliver Queen, dont il avait bien connu le père, Robert, l'intriguait. Son chauffeur et homme à tout faire, Milton, avait émis de grandes réserves sur le fait que son patron les reçoive. Il était, avait-il précisé, "fort occupé à des affaires personnelles " et n'avait "certes pas l'esprit aux affaires". De fait, il avait été surpris que son patron accepte une entrevue, fut elle brève.

L'homme qui les reçus avait une apparence bien différente de celle qu'il arborait lors de leur précédente rencontre. Il paraissait fatigué, cerné, inquiet. Néanmoins, ils devaient faire comme s'il s'agissait de leur première rencontre et feindre de ne pas remarquer de changement chez lui. Oliver se présenta le premier avant de présenter John. Robert les invita à s'asseoir et Milton se plaça en rentrait, quelques pas derrière son patron.

-"Si je puis me permettre," dit Oliver en se penchant légèrement vers Robert, " ce dont nous avons à parler est confidentiel." Il appuya son regard en direction de Milton, souhaitant ainsi faire comprendre à Robert qu'il souhaitait que son chauffeur sorte de la pièce.

-"Milton à toute ma confiance. Vous pouvez parler sans crainte devant lui. Il connait tous les moindres recoins de mon âme, même les plus sombres."

Oliver insista :

-"En dehors de notre...ami, sommes nous sûrs de pouvoir parler en toute... sécurité ? "

Robert se redressa dans son fauteuil avant de tourner la tête vers son chauffeur. Milton, qui n'avait pas bougé, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Tous deux venaient de comprendre que l'entretien demandé par Oliver Queen et son ami n'avait rien de professionnel.

-"Il n'y à pas de micros dans cette pièce...Si telle est votre question. Ils n'ont heureusement pas réussi à en mettre partout. D'ailleurs, nous avons détruit ceux que nous avons trouvé. Nous ne nous en sommes pas cachés. Maintenant, permettez moi de poser une question à mon tour : vous les connaissez, sinon vous n'auriez pas posé une telle question. Quel est votre lien avec eux ?"

Pour toute réponse, Oliver se contenta d'extraire de son portefeuille une photo de Félicity prise par William un soir ou ils avaient improvisé des hamburgers maison.

-"Je vois... C'est donc bien vous, Oliver. J'ai eu un doute en entendant votre nom, cela me semblait une coïncidence bien trop...Bref, suivez-moi." Il se leva et fit signe aux deux hommes de le suivre. Ils déambulèrent une minute ou deux dans les couloirs du manoir avant de déboucher sur une cour intérieure, dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs voitures bâchées. Robert s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte avant d'adresser un signe de tête à Milton. Ce dernier dépassa les trois hommes, enleva la bâche de la plus proche voiture, une berline toute simple et fit signe à Oliver et John de s'y installer :

-"Celle ci n'est certes pas le joyau de notre collection, mais elle à le mérite d'être discrète. "Expliqua t'il.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent à l'arrière du véhicule tandis que Milton prenait la place du chauffeur. Robert vint près de la voiture au moment où Milton démarrait :

-"Milton va vous conduire à destination. Il vous expliquera."Il fait une pause, et reprit, peiné : " Je suis navré, monsieur Queen, croyez le bien."

Milton sortit de la propriété par une sortie annexe, avant de prendre l'autoroute et de sortir sur une bretelle, quelques kilomètres plus loin. Ils parcoururent quelques kilomètres supplémentaires avant de s'arrêter devant un grand entrepôt dans un quartier populaire d'une ville périphérique de Star City.

Milton leur ouvrit la porte et les pria de le suivre. L'entrepôt était désert. Milton se dirigea vers une trappe et l'ouvrit. Elle donnait sur un escalier abrupte qu'ils durent descendre avec précaution. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle plongée dans la pénombre. Milton leur demanda d'attendre sans bouger le temps qu'il allume la pièce.

La pièce s'alluma d'un coup, brutalement, leur donnant mal aux yeux. Ils mirent plusieurs secondes avant de s'accoutumer à ce changement d'ambiance soudain. C'est alors qu'il la virent : Félicity était au fond de la pièce, dans une sorte de bulle de plastique, allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Elle était branchée à quantités de machines et de tuyaux.

Ce fut Milton qui brisa le silence attéré des deux hommes :

-"Elle à sombré dans le coma il y à deux jours."

 **Vala ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, me dire si vous avez aimé, si le couple Laurel/Ray vous plait, qu'elle serait votre réaction a la place d'Oliver... Si ça vous plaît quoi ! ^^ Merci de votre lecture, et à bientôt ;)**


	22. Le masque de Félicity tombe - Partie une

Oliver n'en revenait pas... Dans le coma ?

-"Mais, je ne comprends pas... Que c'est il passé ? Elle allait très bien il y à deux semaines ..." Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Milton releva la tête vers Oliver :

-"Vraiment ? Vous trouviez ?..." Il semblait perplexe."N'avait-elle pas... quelques soucis avec ses jambes ?"

Il avait dit ça avec un réel ton interrogateur, sans une once de reproches dans la voix. D'une manière générale, Milton donnait toujours une impression de bienveillance à ses interlocuteurs, et de fait, cette bienveillance n'était pas feinte. Oliver ne sût pas quoi répondre...Il réalisait qu'il était passé à côté de çà, qu'il n'avait pas vu que la santé de Félicity se dégradait. Milton avait du percevoir son trouble, car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-"Ne culpabilisez pas monsieur Queen... Miss Meg ne voulait pas que vous sachiez. " Il se tourna vers le bout de la pièce et commença à se diriger vers la bulle où se trouvait Félicity."Suivez-moi, je vous prie."

Ils lui emboitèrent le pas et arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune femme. Milton saisit l'un des pans de la bulle et s'y engouffra sans hésitation. John s'arrêta net devant la bulle :

-"Je... ça ne risque rien ? ... Je veux dire, nous pouvons porter des germes, des bactéries..." Demanda t-il.

Milton, arrivé près de Félicity, lui faisait face à travers le plastique de la bulle. Il secoua la tête.

-"Non. Nous avons mis cet...habillage pour l'isoler du reste de la pièce. "

John laissa traîner son oeil sur la 'bulle' et se mit à la regarder plus en détail. En effet, les parois n'allaient pas jusqu'au plafond. Le mobilier de la pièce, hormis le lit, n'avait rien de médical. Une commode en bois exotique, visiblement repeinte, laissait entrevoir quelques traces de brûlures sur le côté droit. Dessus étaient posées des photos sur lesquelles John pouvait reconnaître Félicity.

Sur la première, elle posait en compagnie d'une femme blonde d'une cinquantaine d'années, que John jugea jolie mais un peu trop maquillée. Elles ne se ressemblaient pas trop, mais malgré tout, il supposa qu'il s'agissait de la mère de la jeune femme. Sur la seconde, un jeune homme brun l'enlacait tendrement. Tous deux souriaient à l'objectif, visiblement heureux. John en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir du fiancé de Félicity, Matthew. D'autres objets familiers avaient été disposés près des cadres : une peluche noircie par la fumée, une jolie bague posée dans son écrin, une figurine en porcelaine représentant une danseuse...

Oliver entra dans la bulle à son tour. John lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. Comme à son habitude, Oliver restait calme, et ne montrait rien de son trouble. Mais John connaissait bien son ami, il percevait le bouillonnement dans le crâne d'Oliver. Ce dernier ne parlait pas, ou peu, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans une situation de forte tension. Ses yeux roulaient de la commode au lit où se trouvait Félicity. Il avait certainement remarqué la photo de Félicity et Matthew...Comment le vivait il ? John n'ignorait pas les sentiments qui liaient son ami à la jeune femme... Intérieurement, il devait être bouleversé. Ce fut lorsque John se décida à entrer dans la bulle qu'Oliver posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient vus la jeune femme alitée :

-"Qu'est ce qu'elle à ? C'est l'ordre qui ...est responsable ?"

Milton ne répondit pas de suite. Il invita les deux hommes à prendre une chaise et à s'asseoir.

-"Miss Megan vous à t'elle parlé de l'incendie qui à coûté la vie à notre cher Monsieur Matthew ainsi qu'à son beau frère ?" Demanda t-il.

-"Oui. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle nous ai tout dit... Loin de là. " Répondit Oliver.

Milton se pencha doucement vers Oliver et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, dans une posture de réflexion.

-"Oui...Il aurait fallut qu'elle vous parle de ses jambes, et de ce qui allait indubitablement arriver.." Il se redressa, figeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme. "Voyez-vous, Miss Megan savait que vous finiriez par la trouver. Elle m'a autorisé à vous parler de ce qui s'est passé réellement ce soir là. Et des conséquences irréversibles de l'incendie." Il lâcha le regard d'Oliver et s'adossa de nouveau au dossier de sa chaise.

-"La maison dans laquelle s'est déroulé l'incendie appartenait à monsieur Matthew. Il y vivait depuis près de deux années avec miss Megan. Il lui avait fait sa demande deux mois plus tôt, lors d'un dîner familial. "

John vit Oliver déglutir lorsque Milton prononça le mot 'demande'. Milton, semble t-il ne perçut pas la gêne qui avait saisit un bref instant l'un de ses interlocuteurs et pousuivit son récit :

-"Mais commencons par le commencement...Miss Megan et miss Hellen étaient très amies. C'était d'ailleurs miss Hellen qui avait présenté miss Megan à monsieur Matthew. Elles s'étaient connues au travail de miss Hellen, quelques temps auparavant et avaient noué une amitié solide. Du moins, à ce que nous pensions à l'époque. Elles se voyaient beaucoup, mais monsieur Matthew n'avait pas eu le loisir de rencontrer miss Megan jusqu'alors. Non pas que monsieur Matthew et miss Hellen ne se cotoyaient pas, mais monsieur était parti vivre plusieurs mois à l'étranger. Lui et miss Hellen ne s'étaient jamais séparés aussi longtemps. C'est qu'ils sont, enfin étaient plutôt, jumeaux... voyez-vous...Leur mère est décédée alors qu'ils n'avaient que huit ans et leur père... Leur père était toujours...très occupé. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous raconte ça, mais cela à une importance pour la suite.."

-"Nous n'en doutons pas." Répondit Oliver. Il ne comprennait pas encore où Milton voulait en venir, mais l'homme lui inspirait confiance. Il avait d'instinct compris que son interlocuteur ne s'egarait pas dans son récit, qu'il ordonnait les événements et les protagonnistes afin de les éclaircir sur la situation présente. Rassuré par la réponse d'Oliver, Milton poursuivit :

-" Les enfants se sont construits tous seuls. Bien sûr, il y avait le personnel, la cuisinière, la nounou, les camarades de classe... Mais au quotidien, le soir, dans la chambre, il n'y avait qu'eux. Ça les à mené à développer une relation très fusionnelle. Monsieur Matthew, pourtant, commençait à vouloir vivre un peu de son côté. Il avait pris une chambre à l'université durant ses études, bien que ces dernières se soient faites dans une ville voisine. Sa décision soudaine de partir travailler à l'étranger surprit tous le monde, mais fut bien accueillie. L'entreprise pour laquelle il travaillait souhaitait développer une branche de son activité en France et il avait sauté sur l'occasion."

-"Hellen faisait elle partie des gens accueillant son départ de façon positive ?". Demanda John.

Milton tourna la tête vers lui. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage. Oliver n'était visiblement pas le seul à vite saisir les choses.

-"Oui. Du moins, c'est ce que nous pensions. Nous avons pu constater par la suite qu'elle avait pris cette décision comme un affront personnel. C'est assez complexe et long à expliquer...mais, avec le recul, nous avons compris qu'elle avait reporté une partie de son affection sur Miss Meg. Elle n'avait pas anticipé une éventuelle histoire d'amour entre son amie et son frère au retour de ce dernier. Je pense qu'elle voulait les garder pour elle, et que leur coup de foudre à été synonyme pour elle de trahison. Elle paraissait heureuse de les voir ensemble, mais en vérité, elle ne le supportait pas. Lorsqu'ils ont pris la décision, au bout de quelques mois de relation, de s'installer ensemble, ça à commencé à dégénérer. "

-"De quelle manière ? " Questionna Oliver.

-"Nous ne l'avons pas su tout de suite, mais, Miss Hellen, qui était jusque là peu active au sein de l'ordre, à commencé à mener une vraie rebellion en interne. " Il marqua une pause et prit une profonde inspiration. "Normalement je ne devrais pas vous parler de l'ordre. Cela peut être considéré comme un acte de trahison. Mais l'ordre tel que je l'ai connu, tel qu'il a été créé... Cet ordre là n'est plus, je ne me considère pas lié à cet...ersatz, cette parodie. Et Miss Megan m'a dit que vous saviez."

Oliver et John hochèrent la tete de concert. Ils choisirent de ne pas expliquer le contexte de cette révélation, de ne pas dire que la première personne à leur avoir donné de plus amples détails sur les liens de Félicity avec l'ordre était son ancien chef, de ne pas parler de leurs identités masquées. Ils ne savaient pas ce que Félicity avait pu révéler à Milton, mieux valait éluder toute discussion possible tant qu'ils n'étaient pas éclairés sur ce point.

-"Bien. Miss Hellen, donc, à commencé à jouer un double jeu. Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas vu ce qui se préparait, sinon l'ordre n'en serait pas là. Elle à approché certains membres bien précis de l'ordre, notamment un certain Snorri. C'est le descendant d'un des membres premiers de l'ordre. Ces membres ont créé l'ordre il y à des centaines d'années. Ils etaient sept. Il y avait le membre premier, celui qui deviendrait par definition la tête de l'ordre, son âme. Puis les membres seconds, au nombre de six. Ceux la constituaient l'esprit de l'ordre. Vinrent s'y greffer ensuite les petites mains, les membres qui constituent le corps de l'ordre. Toute cette organisation avait un but bien précis, dont je vous parlerais plus tard, si cela ne dérange pas. Sachez juste que l'essence même de l'ordre à été polluée, rejetée, dénaturée, foulée au pied par Miss Megan. Snorri, lui, faisait partie d'une branche dissidente de l'ordre. Une branche que Monsieur Robert tolérait, malgré la gravité de leurs actes. "

-"Que faisaient ils ? Demanda Oliver, Intrigué. Il se demandait de plus en plus où voulait en venir Milton. La vengeance déraisonnée d'Hellen était elle allée jusqu'à plonger Félicity dans le coma ? Était ce qui l'avait forcée, par une quelconque sournoiserie, à travailler pour l'ordre ? Pourquoi une telle jalousie de sa part ? Matthew connaissait il les agissements de sa soeur ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il savait que Milton était loin d'avoir finit son récit. A sa question, ce dernier se pencha sur sa chaise, posa ses mains à plat sur ses genoux et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-"Monsieur Queen...Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Mirakurru ?"

 **Et voila ! Fin du chapitre, qui est en fait en deux partie. Je sais que vous attendez des réponses sur la situation de Félicity, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elles vont arriver ! C'est peut être un peu long pour vous, mais je pense qu'il est important d'expliquer le contexte pour que vous ayez les billes vous permettant de comprendre les motivations de chacun, l'enchaînement des événements et que vous ayez des réponses concrètes à vos questions. Et comme je sais que la question risque d'etre posée, oui, Hellen cache encore des choses ;) Merci pour les gentils commentaires postés jusque la, et à très bientôt dans la deuxième partie de chapitre !**


	23. Le masque de Félicity tombe - Partie 2

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir... Le mirakuru ? Bien sûr qu'il connaissait. Mais quel rapport avec l'ordre ? Le Mirakuru avait été ramené à Star city par Slade, un homme dangereux, avide de vengeance à son égard. Mais Slade était sous les verrous, dans l'impossibilité d'interagir avec d'autres personnes..

-"Cela veut dire "miracle " en Japonais. C'est aussi une drogue qui développe vos forces de façon surhumaine." Répondit il.

Milton hocha la tête :

-" C'est cela, en effet. Star city à connu cette drogue par le biais d'un homme... fou, si on puis dire. Un dénommé Deathstroke qui s'en servir pour se créer sa propre armée de super guerriers. 'Son' mirakuru provenait d'un sous-marin japonais qui avait coulé au large d'une île durant la seconde guerre mondiale."

-"C'est possible... Je ne connais pas les détails."Mentit Oliver.

-'Bien évidemment... Pourquoi les connaîtriez vous ? Toujours est il que ce sous-marin n'était pas l'unique transporteur du sérum, comme on l'a longtemps pensé. Les japonais, se sachant espionnés par les américains avaient préféré jouer la carte de la sécurité. Il n'y eut donc pas un, mais trois moyens d'acheminer cette drogue : un sous-marin, un avion, et un cargo. Le sous-marin fut coulé, l'avion abattu par erreur. Le cargo fut intercepté par les alliés. Plusieurs membres de l'ordre se trouvaient parmi eux. Les alliés souhaitaient stocker et analyser le sérum, mais les membres de l'ordre s'y sont opposés. On prit la décision de détruire le stock."

-"Mais ce fut pas le cas, n'est ce pas ?" Demanda John.

-"Non, en effet. L'un des membres de l'ordre décida d'enfreindre la décision commune. Ce qui est en soit, un sacrilège au sein de l'ordre. Quoiqu'il en soit, il récupéra une caisse entière du sérum et la stocka chez lui. Cet homme était le grand père de Snorri. Un homme assez fou, un idéaliste qui pensait pouvoir un jour tirer profit de cette caisse. Cet homme avait d'autres ambitions pour l'ordre, des ambitions qui, il est vrai, ressemblent à celles de Miss Hellen. La caisse est restée dans sa cave longtemps, cachée de tous. Même son fils l'ignorait. L'homme avait senti que ce fils n'adhèrerait pas à sa folie, mais pour son petit fils, ce fut autre chose... C'est comme cela que Snorri a put se procurer le Mirakuru et s'est mis à le produire en contrebande.."

-"Pardonnez moi...mais quel rapport avec Félicity ?" Demanda Oliver.

-"J'y viens, j'y viens...Snorri donc, avait réussit à lancer une production de la drogue, non pas à grande échelle, certes, mais suffisante pour créer un commerce parallèle au sein de la ville, et même de la région. La version qu'il..."commercialisait" était une version light du sérum, une sorte de drogue diluée pour garder aussi longtemps que possible la matière première, mais aussi pour faciliter la dépendance des conssomateurs en leur fournissant une drogue dont l'effet ne durait pas plus de quelques heures. Cette drogue avait toutefois un effet intéressant sur le corps humain : il en devellopait les capacités de façon prodigieuse. C'est ce point, précisément, qui mena Miss Hellen à Snorri. Se rapprocher de lui ne fut pas difficile, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Dès lors, chaque choix dans sa vie, chaque décision, y compris celles concernant les choses les plus intimes, furent motivés par cette quête du pouvoir, ce besoin qu'avait Miss Hellen de prendre la tête de l'ordre."

-"Quel genre de choix ?" Interrogea John, Intrigué.

-"Elle trouva un emploi dans un grand laboratoire pharmaceutique, et se rapprocha rapidement de façon...intime du PDG. Un homme admirable, qui avait travaillé comme chercheur en France avant d'ouvrir son propre laboratoire."

-"Cet homme, c'est celui qu'elle à épousé ?" Demanda Oliver. Milton acquiesça :

-"Oui. Thomas Rickman. Un homme...admirable, oui, réellement admirable. Comme nous à l'époque, il n'avait pas vu le véritable visage de son épouse. "Il soupira." Elle cachait vraiment bien son jeu, vous savez."

-"Mais je suppose qu'elle ne l'a pas épousé de suite ?" Reprit Oliver.

-"Non, bien sûr. Cela prit une année entière. Monsieur Thomas devint très ami avec Monsieur Matthew. Tous deux s'appréciaient profondément. Mais avec le recul, je pense que Monsieur Matthew avait compris que sa soeur n'était pas sincère. Il à plusieurs fois incité Monsieur Thomas à prendre son temps, à ne pas précipiter le mariage, à ne pas donner la moitié des parts de l'entreprise à Miss Hellen en guise de corbeille... Je crois qu'il était heureux pour sa soeur au début, mais qu'ensuite, il à changé d'avis. Il ne le disait pas frontalement, mais son attitude démontrait une réticence certaine pour cette union, malgré la sympathie qu'il éprouvait pour Monsieur Thomas."

-"Qu'est ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis ?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander Oliver.

-"Snorri. J'ai su bien plus tard que Miss Hellen entretenait déjà à l'époque une relation avec lui. Je suis intimement persuadé que Monsieur Matthew à su, ou vu quelque chose les concernant... Quoiqu'il en soit, Miss Hellen avait maintenant les moyens financiers et logistiques pour travailler sur la drogue, la commercialiser à plus grande échelle tout en essayant de l'améliorer. Durant tout ce temps, elle faisait une sorte de lobbying auprès des membres les plus bas de l'ordre. Petit à petit, le poison de la manipulation mentale s'installa en eux : elle parvint à leur faire croire que l'ordre était corrompu,qu'il avait renié sa fonction première et qu'il était temps de faire naître l'ordre nouveau. Lorsqu'elle eut suffisamment de poids au sein de cette partie de l'ordre, elle s'attaqua à Félicity. "

Oliver se mit à déglutir...Qu'avait donc fait cette femme ? Il hésita un bref instant, puis demanda :

-"De quelle manière ?"

-"L'amour. Le sentiment le plus noble qui soit peut être notre plus grande faiblesse. Miss Hellen ne s'y était pas trompée : elle menaça Miss Megan de tuer Monsieur Matthew si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle lui demandait. Miss Megan ne prit pas ses menaces au serieux d'abord. Puis elle nota un changement dans l'attitude de Monsieur Matthew...Il devint ...plus..."

Milton cherchait ses mots. Oliver ne savait pas si c'était parce que ces mots lui faisaient défaut ou si tout simplement il lui était trop difficile de les pronnoncer. Ce fut John qui trancha :

-"Agressif ?"

Milton poussa un léger soupir. Décrire le jeune homme qu'il aimait tant, qu'il avait vu grandir, d'une telle façon lui paraissait une hérésie. Il adressa un léger signe de tête à John en guise de remerciement.

-"C'est cela. Monsieur Matthew ne comprennait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se sentait bien, en forme, mais très irritable...Et puis, du jour au lendemain, son irritabilité, à la limite de la violence, s'arrêta. "

-"Félicity avait accepté la demande forcée d'Hellen." Répondit Oliver.

-"Oui. Monsieur avait été drogué à son insu par divers membres de l'ordre qui s'étaient glissés dans son entourage. Ils étaient partout : à son travail, parmi les domestiques de Monsieur Robert, au sein de son club de sport... Si bien que dès que Miss Megan en démasquait un, un autre réussissait à glisser la drogue dans son café où dans son lunch. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui expliquer, Miss Hellen n'avait pas hésité à menacer de tuer son propre frère si elle parlait. Alors, à contre coeur, elle accepta de reprendre son travail sur le logiciel ou plutôt le virus qui pouvait s'attaquer aux centrales nucléaires. Durant des mois, elle parvint à trouver toutes les excuses possibles pour ralentir son travail : il manquait telle information, tel matériel, où elle bloquait sur tel calcul... Seulement, après cinq mois à attendre des résultats, Miss Hellen se mit à perdre patience. C'est ce jour là, que tout à basculé. "

-"Le jour de l'incendie .."Marmonna Oliver. Milton, bien qu'il ne fut plus tout jeune, avait toutefois entendu la phrase d'Oliver :

-"Oui. Ce jour là, prise d'une colère noire, elle se rendit chez Monsieur Matthew et Miss Megan. Monsieur Thomas se trouvait là bas, mais c'était un pur hasard. Apparemment, il souhaitait s'entretenir avec Monsieur Matthew de Miss Hellen. Ils n'étaient mariés que depuis une année, mais je crois bien qu'il avait compris qu'il avait, en épousant Miss Hellen, pactisé avec le diable. Miss Hellen ne savait pas cela en allant là bas, elle surprit la conversation par hasard et sa colère se changea en furie. Elle n'était pas venue seule : il y avait Snorri, son âme damnée ainsi que trois ou quatre hommes. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables... Miss Megan me dit après coup que l'un d'eux possédait un tatouage de serpent sur la nuque. Elle n'était pas chez elle à ce moment là. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle..." Milton avait légèrement vacillé sur sa chaise. Il semblait profondément ému.

-"Pardonnez moi.." Dit il en levant les yeux vers Oliver et John. "Nous arrivons à une partie du récit qui est assez difficile...Il y a eu tant... de malheurs qui en ont découlés..."

-"Prenez votre temps" Le rassura Oliver.

-"Miss Megan arriva trop tard... Snorri avait tué son rival en lui brisant la nuque. Monsieur Matthew gisait aux côtés de Monsieur Thomas, il se tordait de douleur. Ses veines ressortaient, ses yeux étaient exorbités. Près de lui, elle vit plusieurs seringues vides.."

-"Le mirakuru ? Ils lui ont injecté plusieurs doses de mirakuru ?" S'écria John, horrifié.

-"Mais personne ne peut survivre à plusieurs doses de..." Ajouta Oliver.

Milton semblait effondré. Le récit était pour lui une véritable épreuve. L'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme n'était pas feint.

-"Ce fut terrible... Il se mit à dégager une force surhumaine... La douleur l'aveuglait, il criait qu'il devait y mettre fin.. Il se releva, bouscula Miss Megan et se dirigea vers la cheminée. "

-"Non !" S'écria de nouveau John. Il venait de comprendre... L'incendie n'avait pas été provoqué par Hellen et ses sbires...C'etait Matthew qui avait lui même mit le feu à la maison en voulant mette fin à sa douleur. Milton hocha la tête. Il semblait de plus en plus triste :

-"Le feu à pris dans ses vêtements, puis dans les rideaux, avant de se propager au reste de la maison."

-"Et Félicity ?" S'inquièta Oliver. Il n'y tenait plus, il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Félicity, savoir pourquoi elle se trouvait à présent dans le coma, connaître son passé, aussi douloureux fut-il.

-"Miss Megan avait perdu connaissance...Monsieur Matthew l'avait bousculé de façon très brutale. Elle eut à peine le temps de le voir foncer en direction de la cheminée avant de s'évanouir...Le feu avait prit entre temps dans toute la maison."

-"Comment à t'elle réussit à en sortir ?" Demanda John.

-"Monsieur Robert. Il avait voulu qu'on s'arrête chez son fils pour l'inviter le dimanche suivant à un lunch familial. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la maison, elle brûlait presqu'entierement. Monsieur Robert devint comme fou : il savait que Monsieur Matthew, Miss Megan et Monsieur Thomaw étaient probablement à l'intérieur...Il avait vu leurs voitures garées dans l'allée... Ce fut lui qui entra dans la maison , par la porte de derrière. Lui qui vit Miss Megan au sol, le visage noircit par la fumée... Le plafonnier lui était tombé dessus, elle était prisonnière. "

Oliver eut un mouvement de recul. Elle avait subit cela ? Sa Félicity, si joyeuse, si douce, avait vécu une telle horreur ? Milton continua la récit sans percevoir le trouble d'Oliver :

-"Monsieur Robert réussit toutefois à la sortir de la maison et à la traîner dehors. Sous le choc, nous fîmes toutefois le choix de ne pas nous rendre à l'hôpital, mais chez un ami de monsieur Robert, un imminent médecin, lui aussi membre de l'ordre..."

Oliver n'y tenant plus, laissa explosa sa rage :

-"Mais pourquoi ? Êtes vous conscient que vous auriez pu la tuer ? Elle aurait pu avoir avoir des dommages irréversibles ! "Il avait fait tomber sa chaise, tant la colère était en lui. Sa réaction ne parut pas étonner Milton...On eut dit qu'il s'y attendait.

-"Et de fait, elle en avait, monsieur Queen...Oui, elle en avait. Mais voyez-vous, monsieur Robert avait repéré les seringues non loin de miss Megan. Ainsi que le manteau de miss Hellen. Il avait compris qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Il avait voulu fermer les yeux tout ce temps, mais ce jour là, il fut bien obliger de les ouvrir... Ammener Miss Megan à l'hôpital n'aurait fait que retarder l'échéance... Nous nous devions de la protèger. Je sais que cela peut paraître irresponsable, mais croyez moi, nous n'avions pas le choix. "

Oliver se calma. Oui, il comprennait parfaitement. Ce choix, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Il releva la chaise et se rassit à nouveau.

-"Qu'avait Felicity ? Était elle sérieusement blessée ?" S'inquièta t-il.

Milton fit un léger mouvement de tête : il répondait favorablement à la question de son interlocuteur.

-"Oui. A dire vrai, monsieur Queen, elle avait la colonne vertébrale sectionnée.."

John manqua s'étouffer :

-"Mais ça n'est pas possible ! Elle marchait ! On ne peut pas avoir la colonne vertébrale sectionnée et tenir debout ! C'est médicalement impossible ! "

De nouveau, Milton se redressa contre son dossier, prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :

-"Le mirakuru, monsieur... Le mirakuru.."

 _ **Et voila ! Fin de cette deuxième partie de chapitre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez les réponses a vos questions sur Félicity bientôt.. N'hesitez pas à participer, a me dire ce qui plait ou vous plaît moins, ce que vous pensez du couple Ray/Laurel ou même de Milton (oui je l'aime bien, Milton !). A bientôt !**_


	24. Le masque de Félicity tombe - Partie 3

Oliver bondit de sa chaise, la faisant tomber à la renverse. Il ne paraissait pas en colère, simplement choqué. Il ne comprennait pas...Pourquoi avaient ils utilisé le mirakuru sur Félicity ? et surtout, comment se faisait il que Félicity, si elle avait été réellement 'soignée' avec le mirakuru, ne montrait pas le côté agressif commun aux consommateurs de cette drogue ?

-"Non, attendez...Félicity ne peut pas avoir pris du mirakuru, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait une force tout à fait normale, et n'était ni agressive, ni irritable, ni même incontrôlable !" La voix d'Oliver n'était pas agressive, juste déterminée. Il savait ce qu'il disait et ne doutait pas d'avoir raison.

-"Non, en effet, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même mirakuru." Répondit calmement Milton.

Oliver sentit ses épaules s'affaisser sous le coup de la surprise :

-"Comment ça ?". Plus Milton parlait, moins il comprenait. Le mirakuru de Snorri et celui de Slade avaient bien la même origine, Milton venait de l'expliquer quelques minutes auparavant.

-"L'homme chez qui nous avons amené Félicity..C'est le père de Snorri, un imminent médecin. Il a finit par découvrir les réserves de mirakuru de son père, au décès de ce dernier. Une bonne partie avait bien sûr été pillée par Snorri, mais il restait quelques caisses. Lorsqu'il compris ce qu'elles contenaient, il décida de les cacher. " Expliqua Milton.

La réponse de Milton fit tiquer John :

-"Vous avez choisi comme médecin pour porter secours à Félicity, le père d'un des hommes qui a tenté de la tuer ? Peut être leur a t'il tout révélé sur elle ! " La colère commençait à se faire sentir dans sa voix. Oliver, conscient de l'état de nervosité qui s'installait chez son ami, posa le bras sur l'épaule de ce dernier, puis, doucement, se pencha vers sa chaise, la redressa et se rassit.

-"Il y a une explication à cela aussi, je me trompe ?" Dit il.

Milton acquiesça :

-"Monsieur Edmund avait renié son fils depuis bien longtemps. Snorri ressemblait trop à son grand père et avait plongé ses parents plus d'une fois dans le désespoir. Tous deux ne se parlaient plus. Snorri avait franchi la ligne rouge le soir ou il avait agressé ses parents pour une question d'héritage. Monsieur Edmund est quelqu'un de sûr. Lorsque nous nous lui avons amené Miss Megan et qu'il a appris le rôle de son fils dans ce drame, il à pris la chose de façon très personnelle et s'est mis en devoir de sauver Miss Megan."

-"C'est lui qui à eu l'idée du mirakuru ?" Demanda Oliver.

-"Oui. L'état de Miss Megan se dégradait à une vitesse folle, ses organes lâchaient les uns après les autres. Elle allait indubitablement mourrir. Il se rappela à la dernière minute l'existence du mirakuru et tenta le tout pour le tout. Heureusement, une des caisses avait été dissimulée sous le plancher de son cabanon de jardin. Le mirakuru fut injecté peu de temps avant que le coeur ne lâche. Le voir repartir et constater que les organes reprennaient leurs fonctions initiales fut un immense soulagement pour nous trois. Cela s'était joué à quelques secondes près. "

-"Mais... le mirakuru à eut un effet totalement différent sur Matthew, le fils de votre patron... Vous nous avez parlé d'une force excessive et d'un comportement violent. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre." Avoua John.

-"Je vous l'ai dit. Il y a deux types de mirakuru. Celui commercialisé par Snorri provenait de son grand père mais n'était pas pur. L'effet sur la personne n'etait donc pas le même. Celui de Slade, modifié par ses soins, avait un effet sur la force physique et rendait la personne qui s'en administrait totalement incontrôlable. " Répondit Milton.

-"Hellen avait empoisonné son frère avec le mirakuru de Slade..." Murmurra Oliver. Ce n'était pas une question, il énonçait cela comme un fait. Et c'en était un, comme le confirma Milton :

-"Oui. Elle avait commencé à commercer avec Slade. Celui ci avait besoin de matière première pour son armée. Et de l'aide clandestine d'un laboratoire. Chacun y trouvait son compte : Slade la matière première, et Miss Hellen l'argent pour continuer ses activités. "

-"Elle sait que Félicity est vivante. Mais sait elle pour le mirakuru ?" Demanda Oliver.

Milton secoua la tête : non, il ne voyait pas comment Hellen pouvait être au courant. Edmund était une tombe, et lui même, ainsi que son maître, étaient très prudents.

-"Que s'est il passé ensuite ? Félicity à t'elle eu des effets secondaires ?" S'inquièta John.

Milton tourna la tête et porta son regard sur la jeune femme. Bien que placée sous assistance respiratoire, elle semblait apaisée. On eut dit qu'elle dormait. Il soupira...

-"Le mirakuru portait bien son nom...Non seulement, son coeur se remit à battre normalement, mais les organes se remirent à fonctionner de manière naturelle... Ses joues reprirent une teinte rosée, et elle ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Nous étions soulagés, heureux de la voir en vie. Mais inquiets...Ne ne savions pas comment lui annoncer sa paralysie. Monsieur Robert s'apprêtait à prendre la parole et commença doucement à évoquer les séquelles de l'accident...Mais Miss Megan ne l'écoutait pas. A notre stupéfaction, elle se redressa sur ses coudes et tenta de s'asseoir sur le lit. Nous n'en revenions pas...Sa blessure aurait dû la laisser paralyser sur tout le bas du corps, or ses jambes bougeaient ! Nous étions là, tous les trois debout devant elle, tellement ébahis que nous en perdions nos mots. Mais Miss Megan voulait des réponses." Expliqua Milton.

-"Elle s'inquiétait pour son fiancé ..." Dit simplement Oliver. John avait saisi la douleur dans la voix d'Oliver...Non pas une douleur due à une banale jalousie, non, c'était totalement différent. Oliver comprennait Félicity, il se mettait à sa place...Dans quel autre état aurait elle pu être ? Elle se réveillait dans une chambre étrangère, entourée de matériel médical, et son dernier souvenir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience était celui de son fiancé, fou de douleur, se jetant dans la cheminée et mettant le feu à leur maison.

-"Lui expliquer fut un réel déchirement... Nous ne savions pas ce qui s'était passé, mais nous avions compris qui était responsable de ... ce drame. Et nous n'avions pu que constater ce qui restait de la maison. Nous n'avions pas vu les corps de Monsieur Matthew et de Monsieur Thomas, mais nous avions peu d'espoirs.. Nos réponses eurent pour effet de déclencher chez Miss Megan une crise de nerf. Monsieur Edmund fut obligé de lui administrer un calmant. Ce ne fut qu'à son réveil, quelques heures plus tard, qu'elle nous raconta ce qui s'était passé à la maison, et ce que Miss Hellen l'avait obligée à faire ainsi que la façon dont Monsieur Matthew avait été drogué. "

-"C'est là que vous avez pris la décision de la faire passer pour morte ?" Demanda John.

-"Oui. La décision s'imposait d'elle même. A partir de là, nous lui avons recrée d'abord une, puis plusieurs identités. Elle ne devait pas entrer en contact avec nous, ni avec sa mère. L'argent était mis à sa disposition discrètement, par le biais d'un compte Offshore. La police scientifique avait retrouvé des affaires personnelles de Miss Hellen dans la maison, ainsi qu'une trace de sang lui appartenant. Tout laissait à croire qu'elle était décédée dans l'incendie : elle avait disparu, la voiture de son époux se trouvait devant la maison, et le corps de son époux avait été retrouvé dans la maison. Miss Megan ne l'avait pas vue en arrivant, elle était donc incapable de dire si l'incendie avait potentiellement fait une troisième victime. "

-"Vous pensiez qu'Hellen était décédée mais vous avez tout de même fait le choix de faire entrer Félicity dans la clandestinité ? Pourquoi ?" 'S'interrogea John. Ce fut Oliver qui lui répondit :

-"L'ordre. Hellen morte, l'ordre continuait à vivre. Son amant, ses sbires... Félicity savait trop de choses à leur sujet. Et ils pouvaient parfaitement avoir envie de se venger."

Milton ferma les yeux et se les massa doucement. Le récit semblait le fatiguer, tant sur le plan physique que moral. Il acquiesça lentement de la tête :

-"Vous avez parfaitement compris, monsieur Queen. La mort de Miss Hellen ne signifiait pas la fin des ennuis pour Miss Megan. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Madame Donna est devenue l'épouse de monsieur."

Oliver se pencha sur sa chaise, puis regarda longuement Félicity. Il commençait à recoller les morceaux du puzzle, mais il lui en manquait encore :

-"Pardonnez moi, mais nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi elle se trouve aussi dans...cet état. " Demanda t il.

Milton releva la tête et fixa Oliver dans les yeux, sans prononcer un seul mot. Il semblait hésiter.

-"Hellen l'a retrouvée ? C'est elle qui à fait ça ?" Questionna John.

Milton secoua vivement la tête : non, Hellen n'avait rien à voir avec cela, du moins, pas directement.

-"Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai demandé sur son état de santé avant de commencer mon récit ? "Repondit il.

-"Oui" Repris John. "Vous nous avez demandé si elle n'avait pas de faiblesses dans les jambes."

-"C'est cela. Voyez-vous, Miss Megan faisait régulièrement des bilans de santé et nous envoyait le double sur un réseau crypté. Les premiers mois, tout allait bien. Et puis Edmund à commencé à voir apparaître des anomalies dans les analyses. " Expliqua Milton.

-"Quelles anomalies ?" Oliver eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il savait d'ores et déjà que la réponse de Milton ne lui plairait pas.

-"Le mirakuru commençait à perdre du terrain..Son corps, doucement, reprenait l'état dans lequel il se trouvait peu avant l'injection du produit."

-"Mais hormis la faiblesse de ses jambes, tout semblait normal..."S'étonna John..."Je veux dire, nous l'avons côtoyée plusieurs mois, et nous n'avons rien constaté d'autre..."

-"Nous avons vite compris que le retrait du produit serait lent. Monsieur Edmund informa Miss Megan de la situation, et nous primes une décision commune" Poursuivit Milton.

-"Laquelle ?" Demanda Oliver.

-"Nous savions que lorsque Miss Megan commencerait à perdre l'usage total de ses jambes..." Milton s'arrêta, prit une rapide inspiration et reprit son récit : " Nous savions que le retrait du produit serait fulgurant après ça. A la demande de Miss Megan, nous avons mis ce disposif en marche. Il lui faudrait nous signaler par voie de presse que le moment était venu de préparer sa venue dans ce hangar. Elle avait choisi le texte : un extrait des poèmes de Lord Byron. Lorsque nous avons vu ce texte dans le journal que prenait monsieur tous les jours, nous avons su... "

Il, marqua de nouveau une pause avant de reprendre. "L'étape suivante fut l'envoi d'un mail unique sur une boîte prévue uniquement à cet effet. Miss Megan l'avait créé il y à près de deux années. Cela signifiait que ce que nous redoutions était arrivé : ses jambes ne répondaient plus, ou presque plus. Nous sommes allés la chercher à l'adresse indiquée dans le mail...La votre, et nous l'avons menée ici."

-"Pour qu'elle y soit soignée ?" Demanda John. Oliver ne regarda pas son ami. Il avait compris pourquoi Félicity était là, seulement, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit au moment où Milton répondit, telle une sentence :

-"Non monsieur. Pour qu'elle y meure."

 **Fin de ce chapitre en trois parties ! Il était un peu long, mais je pense qu'il était necessaire que vous ayez une vue d'ensemble sur l'histoire de Félicity... Certains d'entre vous m'ont fait part du souhait de voir cetre fiction se poursuivre encore un petit moment. Pour le moment, il est prévu qu'elle s'achève dans quelques chapitres. Si vous souhaitez vraiment une fic plus longue, n'hésitez pas a me le faire savoir, afin que j'anticipe suffisamment. N'hesitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**


	25. l'idée de Laurel

**Hello ! Nouveau chapitre ^^ Je sais qu'il a mis du temps a arriver, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y pencher avant. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira . Bonne lecture !**

Les jours suivant la discussion avec Milton avaient été compliqués pour Oliver. Au fond de lui, il sentait bien que la femme avait pris dans sa vie bien plus d'ampleur qu'il ne le pensait avant. Ses journées se partagaient entre son travail, ses patrouilles, et les visites à Félicity. Il était épuisé. Son trouble n'avait pas échappé à Laurel : elle voyait son ami préoccupé, les yeux cernés, souvent perdu dans ses réflexions. Il ne l'avait pas mis dans la confidence, il ne voulait pas gâcher le bonheur naissant de son amie. Elle avait tant souffert depuis la mort de Tommy qu'il trouvait injuste de lui parler d'un drame pour lequel elle serait de toute façon impuissante. Il l'avait vu accompagner Ray au travail, il avait vu le baiser furtif que s'étaient echangés les deux amants, non sans avoir jeté un oeil autour d'eux. Il n'avait pas ressenti de jalousie, juste un léger pincement au coeur... Oh, il était bien entendu ravi pour Laurel, mais lui même avait toutes ses pensées occupées par une femme sur le point de mourir. Il n'était pas jaloux de Ray... Non, en vérité, il les enviait tous les deux de pouvoir vivre un vrai début de relation. Il n'avait pas connu cela avec Félicity, et à en croire Milton, il ne le connaîtrait jamais. Mais le plus dur pour lui, après l'impuissance qu'il ressentait à ne rien trouver pour sauver Félicity, était certainement le fait de croiser Hellen régulièrement dans les locaux de sa propre entreprise.

Chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans un ascenseur, un escalier, un couloir, chaque fois qu'il tombait sur elle dans le bureau de Ray, qu'il la voyait discuter d'un projet avec Curtis, chaque fois même qu'il la voyait debout, bien campée sur ses deux jambes, en parfaite santé, il ressentait l'envie de la projeter contre le mur et de la traîner au commissariat. Mais il devait réfréner son envie, être 'raisonnable' comme le lui avait conseillé John. Chaque fois que le hasard la placait sur sa route, il l'observait...

Cette femme souriante, aimable et avenante...Comment faisait elle pour cacher sa nature profonde ? Pourquoi un tel acharnement sur Félicity ? Comment et pourquoi en était elle venue à tuer ou plutôt faire tuer son propre jumeau ? Cette femme le répugnait autant qu'elle l'intriguait. Il ne comprennait pas ses motivations, que ce soit au sujet de Félicity ou de l'ordre. Quelle haine, quelles sinistres desseins la poussaient donc à vouloir incendier et détruire les trois-quarts, si ce n'est plus, de la population ? Les incendies ainsi que les meurtres avaient certes temporairement cessés... Hellen semblait avoir revu ses priorités, et cela inquiétait fortement Oliver.

John se posait également des questions de ce genre...Lui aussi n'aimait pas croiser cette femme tous les jours, lui aussi se demandait ce qui avait amené cette jolie femme, saine en apparence à mener une aussi folle et meurtrière croisade. Il avait peu côtoyé Félicity, mais il s'était attaché à la jeune femme. Intérieurement, il rageait du traitement qu'elle avait subi. Mais surtout, il s'inquiétait pour Oliver et Laurel. Oliver ne disait rien, mais ses yeux, sa stoïcité, sa retenue démontraient à qui le connaissait, son mal être. A l'instar d'Oliver, John était fatigué : entre la surveillance de Curtis la journée et certains soirs, les quelques patrouilles qu'il arrivait à effectuer et la vie de famille...

Il passait également pas mal de temps à téléphoner à ses contacts afin de trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose capable de soigner Félicity. Milton leur avait fourni le compte rendu médical établi par Edmund. Oliver avait d'ailleurs eu le médecin par téléphone, après avoir assuré à Robert et Milton qu'il se fournirait un téléphone portable jetable afin d'éviter toute écoute possible. Oliver en était ressorti bouleversé... Trouver un miracle pour Félicity, s'inquiéter pour Oliver, mais aussi pour Laurel, qui s'engageait dans une relation avec un homme menacé de mort... Tout cela faisait beaucoup pour un seul homme. S'il n'était pas physiquement fatigué, il se sentait épuisé nerveusement.

Laurel avait perçu les changements chez ses amis, elle avait vu leurs réactions, subtiles, certes, mais réelles, quand Hellen entrait dans la pièce. Elle même voyait le regard lourd que lui portait la jeune femme. A croire qu'elle n'appreciait pas la place que Laurel prenait dans la vie de Ray. Elle continuait néanmoins une séduction plus discrète auprès de Ray quand Laurel n'était pas là. Ray faisait mine de rien remarquer, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Hellen. Elle n'en montrait rien, mais Curtis remarquait régulièrement le changement d'humeur qui s'opérait chez elle après ses entretiens avec Ray. Naif, il en avait touché quelques mots à son patron, pensant que ce dernier avait des ressentiments envers la jeune femme. Cela avait beaucoup amusé Ray, et il avait fini par confier à Curtis la drague incessante et surtout vaine dont il faisait l'objet.

Ray ne cachait rien à Laurel, et celle ci avait parfaitement confiance en son nouveau compagnon. Néanmoins, la chose l'agaçait, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tâcler légèrement celle qui se voulait sa 'rivale' lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion. Ainsi, Hellen s'était 'malencontreusement' assise sur un stylo à encre mal rebouché, avait taché sa jupe et n'avait pu se changer avant une réunion importante avec ses chefs. Une autre fois, une flaque de colle près de son bureau lui avait fait perdre un escarpin : elle s'était étalée de tout son long devant Ray et la moitié des personnes présentes dans son bureau. Laurel le savait, faire cela n'était pas très fairplay, mais elle savait qu'Hellen était une femme dangereuse et qu'elle était liée à la disparition de Félicity. Ces 'petits incidents' lui faisaient du bien. Ray était au courant des mésaventures d'Hellen et s'amusait de la réaction de sa compagne. Il mettait cela sur le compte de la jalousie, mais la vérité était en réalité plus complexe que ça. Par ses petits actes, Laurel portait atteinte à la prestance d'Hellen et lui faisait en même temps comprendre qu'elle n'appreciait pas le jeu de la jeune femme auprès de son homme. Puéril en apparence, mais bien plus profond en réalité : Ray était flatté, et Hellen perdait en crédibilité.

Après plusieurs jours à observer Oliver et John, Laurel se décida à leur parler franchement. Elle savait qu'ils avaient retrouvé Félicity, elle savait que l'état de santé de cette dernière n'était pas bon, mais elle ne savait pas à quel point. Elle tomba des nues lorsque John lui expliqua l'histoire de Félicity et l'implication d'Hellen. Elle se dit qu'au fond, une flaque de colle et une tâche d'encre étaient de bien maigres consolations, au regard de la cruauté dont faisait preuve la jeune femme. Elle aussi ne comprennait pas le revirement d'Hellen... Pourquoi d'un coup s'était elle mise à vouloir du mal à son frère et à sa meilleure amie ? Elle frissonna... Si cette femme avait été capable de séduire un homme, de l'épouser et de le sacrifier ensuite, qu'était elle donc capable de faire de Ray ? Elle se rendait compte maintenant de la dangerosité qu'il pouvait y avoir pour lui à refuser les avances de la jeune femme. De ce que lui avaient dit Oliver et John, elle pouvait se montrer tantôt colérique, tantôt froide. Si le refus de Ray se poursuivait, il n'était pas impossible qu'elle en prenne ombrage et en éprouve une colère noire... A en croire Oliver, sa dernière colère avait causé un incendie meurtrier. Qui sait ce qu'elle ferait cette fois ci ?

-"Qui avez vous contacté au sujet de Félicity ? Et comment leur avez vous présenté la chose ?" Demanda t'elle. Ils étaient assis tous les trois dans leur repaire, autour de la table centrale.

-"J'ai contacté des membres de l'Argus." Répondit John. "J'ai été évasif, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste demandé s'ils avaient entendu parler d'une drogue capable de réparer d'importants dégâts internes mais sur une durée limitée à quelques années, voire quelques mois..."

-"Et personne n'a été capable de te répondre ?" Le questionna Laurel.

John secoua la tête. Non, personne n'avait eu connaissance d'un tel cas. Et quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, rien ne dit qu'il y aurait eu une solution pour sauver Félicity. Oliver de son côté avait également contacté des connaissances : Cisco, Constantine, et même Sara... Elle avait longtemps fait partie de la ligue des assassins, peut être avait elle eu connaissance d'un remède miraculeux utilisé par la ligue maintenant que le puits de Lazarre était inopérant. Mais la réponse de Sara fut négative, toute comme celle de Nyssa Al Ghul... Il y avait certes le lotus, mais celui ci n'était efficace que pour contrecarrer les effets indésirables liés à l'utilisation du puits de Lazare. Néanmoins chacune promis à Oliver de chercher de son côté et de le tenir au courant.

Malgré la qualité de leur réseau, les deux hommes n'avaient pas trouvé de solution à la situation de Félicity. Oliver avait seulement obtenu de Robert et Milton le droit de ramener Félicity chez lui. Robert ne pouvait pas héberger la jeune femme au manoir, à cause de l'ordre, et savoir la jeune femme dans un cadre familial, entourée de gens qui l'aimaient l'ôtait d'un poids. Mais surtout, il se sentait soulagée de ne plus la savoir dans cet entrepôt sans âme. La jeune femme, pour des raisons de discrétion, n'avait pas encore été transférée chez Oliver, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

Laurel, à l'écoute des réponses de ses amis, posa son menton sur ses mains et se mit à réfléchir. Puis soudainement, se leva de son siège en criant :

-"Nous sommes des idiots !"

John et Oliver échangèrent un regard avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme. Elle souriait :

-"On cherche quelque chose pour aider Félicity... Un remède miracle, un cas similaire... On recherche quelque chose, mais pas quelqu'un...Or, on à un sous la main un scientifique de génie. Pourquoi ne pas lui poser la question ?" Dit elle.

-"Tu parles de qui au juste ?" Demanda John , visiblement décontenancé.

-"Tu crois que Ray pourrait être la solution ?" Dit Oliver.

-"La solution, non. Mais je pense qu'il est capable d'en trouver une... Oh ! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon homme !" Elle fit un clin d'oeil et Oliver, pour la première fois, esquissa un sourire.


	26. Ray sait

On toqua à la porte. De légers bruits de pas se firent entendre, et William, d'un pas rapide, déboucha dans le salon et alla ouvrir. Son visage se para d'un grand sourire au moment ou il ouvrit la porte :

-"Ray ! C'est cool ! Papa à dit que tu venais, mais j'avais peur de te rater..." Dit-il, avant d'ajouter tout bas :" Je dois rentrer chez maman, mais moi je veux voir ce que tu vas faire..."

Ray souria à l'enfant et lui passa affectueusement la main sur le haut du crâne. Il se pencha à la hauteur de William et chuchota :

-" Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je peux faire quelque chose..." Répondit il.

L'enfant fixa son interlocuteur. Un air de déception venait de chasser son sourire. Ray, l'ayant remarqué, se dépêcha d'ajouter :

-"Mais je vais tout faire pour !"

-"Promis ?"

-"Promis. Tu sais que je ne mens jamais, Will." Répondit Ray.

Sa réponse eut pour effet de rendre à William son sourire. Oliver entra au même moment dans le salon, suivi de Laurel. Il serra la main de son collaborateur et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Laurel. Tous deux avaient hésité un moment sur la conduite à tenir en public. Finalement, ils avaient convenu de garder une distance raisonnable au travail de Ray mais de ne rien cacher à leurs parents et amis. Néanmoins, Laurel avait averti Ray : Si Hellen devenait vraiment insistante, la règle de la distance au travail ne tenait plus. Elle était la petite amie de Ray et n'aurait aucun scrupule à le faire comprendre à une 'bougresse à talons'.

Oliver quand à lui, semblait prendre avec naturel ce nouveau couple auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé. Mais tous deux, il n'avait aucun mal à l'admettre, formaient un couple harmonieux et complémentaire. Même William, à dire vrai, ne semblait pas surpris, au contraire : il appréciait énormément Laurel et Ray.

Ray passa sa main autour de la taille de Laurel et se tourna vers Oliver :

-"J'ai pris connaissance des documents que tu m'as transmis hier... C'est incompréhensible. Personne n'aurait pu marcher avec de telles lésions à la colonne. Et ses fonctions vitales...C'est très mauvais, Oliver, très mauvais. Cette drogue...Elle devait vraiment avoir des propriétés phénoménales... J'ai demandé à Curtis de chercher des infos sur ce ...mirakuru..." Dit il.

A la dernière phrase de Ray, Oliver leva vivement la tête, inquiet. Ray se dépêcha de le rassurer :

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui ai dit de faire ça avec discrétion, hors de son temps de travail. Hellen ne sera pas au courant."

Laurel se hâta d'intervenir :

-"Je me suis permise de lui expliquer...certaines choses."

Oliver souria à Ray et saisit Laurel délicatement, mais vivement par le bras, tout en s'excusant auprès de Ray :

-"Pardonne moi, Ray, mais je dois parler seul à seul avec Laurel quelques minutes. Ça ne sera pas long."

Ray inclina la tête tandis qu'Oliver et Laurel s'éloignaient vers la cuisine. Ils y restèrent peu de temps en réalité : Oliver était inquiet de savoir quelles informations avaient été données à Ray par Laurel. Il fut vite rassuré par la jeune femme. Elle avait simplement dit à Ray qu'Hellen était une femme dangereuse et qu'elle était responsable de la disparition de Félicity. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'Hellen était à la tête d'une puissante organisation, qu'elle cherchait à mettre la main sur le savoir de Ray, et que c'était pour cela qu'elle cherchait à le séduire. Enfin, elle lui avait également révélé que Félicity n'avait pas réellement disparu, mais qu'elle était dans un sale état après s'être rebellée contre Hellen et son organisation. Sa survie durant les dernières années, elle le devait à une drogue qui quittait peu à peu son corps.

Oliver se sentit rassuré : Ray en savait suffisamment pour pouvoir aider Félicity, mais restait à l'écart de l'ordre. Il fit savoir à Laurel qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas en divulguer plus et que les informations qu'elle avait choisi de donner à Ray avaient bien été filtrées.

Ils revinrent vers Ray, qui ne tarda pas à demander à voir Félicity.

Elle était installée dans la chambre qui était la sienne lorsqu'elle cohabitait avec Oliver. Il avait pris soin de replacer autour d'elle les objets de sa 'chambre' d'hôpital. Les photos, la figurine de danseuse, la peluche abîmée : Oliver avait tout replacé à l'identique. La seule différence avec sa 'bulle', hormis le cadre, était la présence d'un vase rempli de fleurs fraîches que William prenait soin à renouveler régulièrement.

Félicity était allongée dans son lit, l'air paisible. On aurait pu penser qu'elle dormait s'il n'y avait eu toutes ces machines autour d'elle qui la maintenaient en vie. La jeune femme ne respirait pas seule : on lui avait installé un système pour empêcher l'asphyxie. Son rythme cardiaque était également surveillé, tout comme sa tension. Ray ne put s'empêcher de frissonner... La jeune femme était certes bien installée, elle n'en était pas moins dans le coma... Certes, il savait à quoi s'attendre, grâce au rapport médical de la personne qui suivait Félicity, mais le voir, c'était autre chose. Il se sentit immédiatement peiné. Peiné pour la jeune femme, mais également peiné pour Oliver. Bien que Laurel ne lui ai rien dit sur la relation qui liait son partenaire à la jeune femme, il comprit de suite qu'elle en était la nature. Il suffisait d'observer la façon dont Oliver regardait Félicity, la façon dont il remontait doucement la couverture sur elle, dont il vérifiait les équipements... Peut être que Laurel ne le savait pas... Cela expliquerait la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait rien dit. Mais là, l'attitude d'Oliver, pour qui le connaissait, était parlante. Si Laurel ignorait auparavant les sentiments du jeune homme pour Oliver, ce n'était plus le cas à présent.

Ce fut Oliver qui mit fin aux réflexions de Ray :

-"Ray... Tu nous as parlé de Curtis, qui effectuait des recherches... Mais toi, quel est ton avis ? As tu eu le temps de te pencher sur ses analyses, ses résultats ?" Demanda t il.

Ray prit une profonde inspiration, puis demanda à Oliver de s'asseoir. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'était pas facile...

Deux jours plus tard ...

Oliver tournait en rond... Il patrouillait, mais la soirée était calme. Et surtout, il était préoccupé. La santé de Félicity ne s'ameliorait pas, bien au contraire : il fallait maintenant la dialyser. Chaque jour qui passait lui donnait l'impression de voir la vie de Félicity filer entre ses doigts. Les propos de Ray, l'avant-veille, n'étaient pas faits pour le rassurer... De son propre aveu, Ray ne voyait pas comment sauver Félicity. Si la drogue avait eu un effet aussi miraculeux et inexpliquable sur l'organisme de la jeune femme, il n'en était pas moins temporaire. La seule solution à court terme pour lui était une seconde injection de Mirakuru. Mais cette solution posait plusieurs problèmes : il fallait remettre la main sur du Mirakuru, de même souche, ensuite, il fallait que cette injection aie un effet similaire à la précédente... Et surtout, ce n'était qu'une situation temporaire. Deux ans, trois ans après, peut être moins... Il faudrait recommencer à nouveau.

Il avait appelé Milton, puis Edmund. Il leur restait bien quelques caisses de Mirakuru, mais Edmund, tout comme Ray, était sceptique quand à la réussite d'une seconde injection. Pour eux deux, un élément qui leur échappait avait favorisé cette réaction de la drogue sur l'organisme de la jeune femme. La jeune femme avait peut être bu un alcool particulier, pris un médicament ou peut être était elle malade, et ses défenses immunitaires différentes... Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient formels : l'organisme de Félicity avait absorbé la drogue. Il s'était habitué. Les chances d'obtenir un résultat identique était, d'après eux, quasi impossible.

Oliver se prit la tête dans les mains... Il se sentait dépassé, vidé. Il patienta encore un peu, puis, devant le calme de la soirée, se décida à rentrer au QG.

Il était à peine rentré que John lui sauta dessus :

-"Oliver ! Ou etais tu ? Je cherche à te joindre depuis dix minutes !"

Sa réaction affola Oliver : Que se passait il ? Était il arrivé quelque chose à Félicity ? A sa soeur ? A Laurel ? Il se rendit compte que son oreillette était tombé dans un pan de sa capuche. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à celle ci.

Voyant l'état fébrile d'Oliver, John se hâta de le rassurer :

-" Il n'y à rien de grave, rassures toi. Il ne s'agit pas de Félicity, du moins, son état n'a pas évolué. "

Oliver leva la tête vers son compagnon, tout en rangeant son arme dans leur étui. Il était Intrigué :

-"Ray à appelé ? Il à trouvé quelque chose ?" Demanda t il. Il savait que Ray ne lâchait pas le morceau. Cela inquiétait d'ailleurs Laurel : Ray ne dormait quasiment plus et passait ses journées et ses nuits à compluser des documents et à faire des recherches sur le mirakuru. Il s'investissait d'une telle façon qu'Oliver en était impressionné.

-"Non, pas Ray. Sara..."

 **C'est tout pour ce soir ! A votre avis, que va donc annoncer Sara ? Merci encore pour les reviews, c'est très agréable pour moi de les lire, et ca motive à se décarcasser pour écrire la suite :)**


	27. Le rituel d'Hadès

**Nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour votre soutien, la fic à dépassé les 32 000 vues ! J'apprécie toujours autant vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à poursuivre ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce qui vous plait ou vous plait moins, ce que vous espérez ou attendez... En attendant, bonne lecture :)**

Elle lui avait donné rendez vous dans sur le toit d'un vieil entrepôt, au sein des glades, deux jours après son appel. C'était un endroit familier à Oliver : tous deux s'étaient entraînés plus d'une fois dans ce lieu. Il présentait tous les avantages : isolé, solide mais plein d'obstacles idéaux pour tester ses réflexes. Cette fois par contre, il était resté en civil. Il l'attendait assis sur le bord, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Une voix familière le tira de ses pensées :

-" Faudrait voir à pas tomber, cowboy !"

Oliver se retourna en direction de la voix. Il passa ses jambes par dessus le rebord et se leva prestement. Il tendit les bras en direction de Sara qui lui rendit son accolade avec un grand sourire. Elle portait sa tenue de ta-er-al-sahfel, son nom au sein de la ligue des assassins.

-"Canari... Tu comptes rester au sein de la ligue ?" Demanda Oliver.

Sara lui répondit en souriant :

-"Hey cowboy... Tu sais qu'on ne quitte pas la ligue comme ça...Mais... Nyssa n'est pas contre un peu de 'freelance' deci dela, à condition de revenir en cas de besoin."

Elle repris :

-" Bon, venons en à ce qui m'amène. C'est pas que je ne sois pas ravie de te revoir, mais Star City n'est pas vraiment sur mon chemin...J'ai fait un sacré détour pour venir te voir.."

-"Où te rends tu ?" Demanda Oliver, Intrigué.

Sara explosa de rire et lui tapa l'épaule dans un geste amical :

-"Voyons, Oliver, tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te donner une réponse ? "

Sa réaction déclencha un sourire chez Oliver :

-"Non. Mais j'ai tenté ! " Puis il reprit son sérieux. " John m'a dit que tu aurais une piste pour Fél ?"

Sara acquiesça :

-"Tu dois être sacrément accroché à cette fille, pour en venir à nous demander de l'aide... Mais oui, on à une piste. Pour parler de façon plus précise, il s'agit en réalité d'un rituel..."

-"Un rituel ?" Répéta Oliver.

-"De passage. Vers...l'au delà." Devant l'air surpris et surtout effaré d'Oliver, elle se dépêcha d'ajouter : " Pour ceux de la ligue qui ne souhaitent pas utiliser le puits de Lazare. Maintenant, il est inutilisable, mais auparavant, il arrivait que certains d'entre nous s'estiment arrivés au bout de leur histoire. En fait, les hommes se lassent de l'immortalité..."

Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur une contre marche menant à l'étage inférieur pour être plus à l'aise pour parler. Oliver reprit :

-"Je pensais que le puits régénérait les corps. Je ne savais pas qu'il conférait l'immortalité. "

-"Pas exactement, mais le corps retrouve ses capacités et les cellules sont régénérées. En le faisant de manière régulière, on peut vivre très longtemps. Rah's avait dépassé les cents ans, mais n'en paraissait pas plus de cinquante... Ça ne te rend pas immortel, dans le sens où le fait d'y avoir été émergé ne t'empechera pas de mourir de maladie où de vieillesse. Par contre, il peut te rendre ta vitalité lorsque tu sens qu'elle t'échappe... Tu vois la nuance ?" Répondit Sara.

-"Je crois oui. Il aurait pu nous être utile pour Félicity..." Constata Oliver.

-"Oui et non. Le puits change les gens, il noircit leur âme, les ronge de l'intérieur. Crois moi Oliver, nous sommes plusieurs à ne pas regretter ce puits."

-"Mais ce rituel... Tu me dis qu'il concerne les membres de la ligue arrivés au bout de leur parcours. Je suppose que tu veux dire qu'ils sont prêts à mourir.." Demanda Oliver.

-"C'est cela, en effet. "

-"Mais nous ne voulons pas aider Félicity à passer dans l'autre monde ! Nous voulons qu'elle reste dans ce monde ! " Malgré lui, Oliver avait haussé le ton. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi ce 'rituel' pouvait leur venir en aide.

Sara pencha légèrement la tête, en souriant :

-"Tu crois que je t'en aurais parlé, si je n'avais pas quelque chose à te proposer ?"

Sa réponse eut pour effet de calmer Oliver. Il était Intrigué et voulait savoir ce que lui réservait Sara. Elle reprit :

-"Le but du rituel d'Hadès est d'accompagner nos membres vers l'au delà lorsqu'ils estiment qu'ils ont fait leur temps. Leur corps est mort, mais leur âme est accueillie dans le royaume d'Hadès selon des étapes bien précises. Ce rituel les lave de leurs péchés et leur permet un repos digne de ce nom. Parfois, la mort de nos membres est 'provoquée', mais toujours à leur demande. Parfois, le membre est mourant et demande à subir le rituel lorsque son âme aura quitté son corps. C'est l'usage que nous avons actuellement du rituel. Mais auparavant, il avait une autre fonction..."

-"Laquelle ?" Demanda Oliver.

-"Elle servait à rendre la vie. "

Oliver releva la tête, surpris, vers Sara. Il commençait à comprendre. Sara continua son explication :

-" Pendant longtemps, le puits était utilisé pour restaurer les corps, parfois pour rendre la vie. Mais la ligue s'est vite rendue compte de ses effets pervers... La personne qui se plongeait dans le puits pour prolonger sa vie où pour revenir à la vie était corrompue par le puits. Il restaure les corps mais ne lave point les âmes... Lorqu'une personne s'y baigne, tous ses péchés, toutes ses mauvaises actions sont drainées par le puits. Il baigne dans ses péchés et récupère ceux des autres. Les conditions de sa mort, la gravité de sa blessure, la raison pour laquelle il à été blessé... Tout cela joue sur la façon dont son âme sera changée. Et cela n'est jamais positif. Les anciens s'en étaient aperçus très vite, et il avait été décidé de ne faire appel au puits que dans le cas de blessures graves. Pour faire revenir nos morts, il fallait faire appel au rituel. "

-"Mais le rituel est compliqué et dangereux. L'âme est soumise à des épreuves et n'est pas assurée de revenir. Voila pourquoi la ligue à finit par revenir vers le puits malgré ses effets pervers. Dans le fond, le fait que certains de nos membres deviennent de fous dangereux arrangeait parfois rah's... Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, mais ces membres, bien loin de nous desservir, nous ont été fort utiles. "

-"Si je comprends bien, tu me proposes de procéder à ce fameux rituel pour guérir Félicity ?" Demanda Oliver. "Mais, tu m'as dit qu'il ramenait à la vie, or ce dont Fél à besoin, c'est d'une guérison totale."

-"Oui, je sais bien. Le passage vers l'autre monde, lorsqu'il à pour but de ramener à la vie, permet au 'passager' de revenir dans un corps sain, débarrassé de tout parasite, maladie, handicap.. L'un de nos membres s'est vu récupérer l'usage de ses jambes alors qu'il était cloué sur un fauteuil depuis des années. Un autre qui avait eu sa main tranchée lors d'un combat à eu la surprise de revenir à la vie avec ses deux mains intactes. En clair, ce rituel permettra à ton amie Félicity de ne plus avoir à se soucier d'une paralysie probable de ses jambes. Elle reviendrait à la vie dans un corps neuf."

-"Mais Sara, Félicity n'est pas morte ..." Répondit Oliver. Il se figea d'un coup. Il avait compris ce qu'impliquait le rituel.

-"Je sais que c'est dur Ollie, mais la seule façon de la sauver est qu'elle meure... pour mieux revenir à la vie. D'après ce que m'a dit John, ses jours sont comptés et tu n'as aucune autre solution. Si tu tiens à cette femme, tu dois la laisser partir et lui faire accomplir le rituel."

Oliver avait l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de massue. Sara lui proposait la seule solution concrète pour sauver la femme pour laquelle il ressentait des sentiments de plus en plus forts. Elle avait raison, il n'avait pas d'autre solution et l'état de Félicity était désespéré. En une poignée de secondes, ils prit sa décision :

-"Que dois je faire pour qu'elle le passe ? " Demanda t il.

-"Quelque chose qui n'est pas sans risque... L'âme doit être accompagnée lorsqu'elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Félicity est dans le coma, nous ne pouvons donc pas lui expliquer le rituel. Quelqu'un devra partir avec elle. Donc mourrir aussi, et risquer de ne pas revenir"

-"J'irai." Répondit il. Sara eut un sourire triste :

-"Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est ce pas ?"

Oliver ne répondit pas, mais Sara sût que cela correspondait à une forme d'acquiescement de sa part. Elle n'en conçut pas de jalousie : leur relation n'avait jamais été amoureuse, juste physique. Mais cela lui faisait tout drôle de savoir ce grand gaillard suffisamment épris d'une jeune femme au point de risquer sa vie. Oliver la sortit de ses réflexions par une question :

-"Tout cela n'est pas gratuit je suppose ? La ligue ne va pas me permettre d'accéder à ce rituel sans contrepartie..."

-"Non en effet."

Et Sara lui expliqua ce qu'ils attendaient de lui.


	28. La préparation

**Hello ! La suite, enfin ! Navrée de l'attente, mais c'était très compliqué pour moi de vous livrer la suite avant, pour des raisons avant tout personnelles. Je vais essayer de poster la suite de façon plus régulière. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^**

Il se tenait debout devant la porte, paralysé, la sueur perlait sur son front. Les flammes devant lui formaient un rideau épais, infranchissable. Elle l'appelait, hurlait, supliait tout en tendant sa main vers lui. Elle semblait à la fois si proche et si loin... Le rideau de flammes s'épaississait de plus en plus, tandis qu'elle semblait se résigner et lâcher prise. Il tendit la main, et tout s'effondra...

-"Oliver ? Oliver ? Ça va ?" Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule. Il s' éveilla en sursaut. C'était John. Il se frotta les yeux et se rappela brusquement où il se trouvait : la ligue. Il était dans une des chambres de la ligue des assassins.

-"Oui, John. Un mauvais rêve, rien de plus." Répondit il.

-"L'échéance approche. Les fonctions vitales de Félicity... "Il marqua une pause. "Elles s' éteignent, Oliver. Cela ne devrait plus être long avant que le rituel commence. Sara a donné les directives, tout le monde se prépare."

Oliver se massait les yeux. Il lui faudrait être au maximum de ses capacités pour le rituel. John avait anticipé ses besoins et apporté un café ainsi que quelques toasts. Les toasts, il le savait, seraient certainement de trop, mais il les avait ajoutés, à tout hasard. Il reprit :

-"Ray est en train de la préparer. "

Oliver cligna des yeux. Ray...Il remettait ses idées en ordre...Oui, maintenant il se souvenait : Ray les avait accompagnés. Ils avaient dû se résigner à tout lui révéler : l'ordre, Hellen, les incendies, Félicity...et Laurel. Il n'avait pas paru surpris d'apprendre que sa petite amie de fraîche date était une justicière masquée. La seule réponse qu'il avait faite, dans un grand sourire dévoilant une dentition parfaite, fut sans équivoque : " J'ai toujours su que je partageais la vie d'une femme exceptionnelle. " Cette réaction, tout comme son implication et son dévouement pour Félicity ne l'en firent que monter d'autant plus dans l'estime d'Oliver.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs arrivés jusqu'au repaire de la ligue grâce à lui. Ray n'avait pas seulement prêté son jet, il l'avait également piloté, à la grande surprise de John, qui s' était exclamé : " Mais ce type est Mac Gyver !" La remarque avait arraché un sourire à Oliver, jusque là très préoccupé par la mise en oeuvre de l'expédition. "Oh, tu sais qui est Mac Gyver, Ollie ? " avait ironisé Théa. Elle ne les accompagnait pas, mais elle avait tenu à leur souhaiter bonne chance. Elle avait décidé de rester sur place, au cas où l'ordre se manifesterait. Laurel, quand elle, assurait maintenant la protection de Curtis, toujours en partenariat avec les hommes de son père.

Elles avaient assuré à Oliver qu'elles y arriveraient sans lui. Et il les croyait sans peine...Il les savait compétentes, passionnées et sérieuses. Néanmoins, il était conscient de la situation dans laquelle il mettait son équipe : partir trop longtemps, laisser la ville sans son équipe complète de justiciers comportait des risques. Il se sentait par instants totalement égoiste... Il avait l'impression de faire passer sa vie privée avant la sécurité de Star City. Etait-ce raisonnable de laisser la ville, de laisser Curtis aux mains seules des policiers, avec pour seule barrière de sécurité le Black canary et Speedy ? Si l'Ourouboros venait à reprendre son cycle de meurtres et d'incendies, elles ne pourraient pas faire face à deux. En fait, il ne voyait pas comment, même avec l'aide de John et de Félicity, il pourrait contrecarrer l'ordre si celui-ci se décidait à lancer une attaque massive. Cette perspective le faisait parfois se réveiller en sursaut la nuit, trempé de sueur, haletant d'angoisse. Oliver intériorisait beaucoup, excepté lors de ses réveils brutaux : dans ces rares instants, on lisait en lui comme dans un livre. Il culpabilisait...

Mais John lui assurait qu'il avait fait le bon choix : Félicity était une victime de l'ordre, il était de leur devoir de lui venir en aide, et le moment ne pouvait pas être plus propice. L'ordre était calme, les filles au point, et surtout Félicity serait un atout de poids pour eux dans la bataille technologique que souhaitait mener Hellen. Il avait tenu à le rassurer : oui, il avait eu raison de venir jusqu'ici, et oui, tenter de sauver Félicity n'était pas égoiste. Ils voulaient tous qu'elle s' en sorte. John n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce que l'ordre lui avait demandé en échange. Oliver ne lui avait rien dit sur les conditions de la ligue. Mais John avait certainement deviné qu'il y avait une contrepartie. Oliver appréciait la discrétion de son ami. John savait que la priorité d'Oliver était autre et qu'il avait besoin d'un maximum de concentration.

Il se redressa sur son fauteuil, attrapa un toast et commença à le manger. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il savait que John lui ferait les gros yeux s' il ne mangeait rien.

-"Combien de temps ?" Demanda t'il, tout en saisissant sa tasse de café.

-"30 minutes, une heure tout au plus...En fait, cela peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre" Répondit John.

-"Dans ce cas je vais me changer."

John hocha la tête et se leva :

-"Je te laisse te préparer. Je serais avec les autres dans la grand salle." Il marqua une pose :

-"Oliver... Fais attention tout de même...J'ai confiance en Sara, mais ce rituel n'a pas été effectué depuis très longtemps. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il aie des effets similaires au puits, voire pire.."Dit il.

Oliver posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami puis se retourna afin de saisir la tenue qu'un homme de la ligue avait déposé la veille sur sa chaise. John sorti afin de le laisser se changer.

La tenu était sobre et étonnament moderne : un pantalon de cuir noir surmonté d'une tunique vert bouteille à capuche. Des symboles de la ligue constéllaient discrètement le haut de la tunique, près de la capuche. On lui avait également fourni une paire de chaussures sombres type rangers ainsi qu'une paire de gants en cuir. Une ceinture munie d'une dague complétait la tenue.

-"Hé bien ! Mais c'est que tu me ferais presque regretter de t'avoir quitté pour revenir ici... Cette tenue est très sexy sur toi. Bien plus que sur la plupart de mes camarades de la ligue"

Sara venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Son sourire fit vite place à une mine plus sérieuse :

-"Trêve de plaisanterie, tu dois te préparer. Mentalement, je veux dire. Nous sommes prêts. Tom amie le sera bientôt aussi. Très bientôt. "

Oliver acquiesça, tandis que Sara s' éloignait. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ce que tous savaient : le début du rituel dépendait du moment ou Félicity viendrait à mourrir. Elle avait vu l'attachement qu'Oliver lui portait, le sacrifice qu'il s' apprêtait à faire...Elle n'avait pas voulu l'accabler davantage. Il lui en était grée. De cette attention, si discrète soit elle et de tout ce qu'elle mettait en oeuvre pour l'accomplissement du rituel. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas gratuit, la ligue lui avait déjà fait savoir ce qu'elle voulait en échange...Néanmoins, il le voyait bien : Sara faisait tout son possible pour l'aider.

Il sortit de la chambre, suivi par deux hommes de la ligue, vêtus eux aussi d'une tunique sombre, mais légèrement différente de la sienne. Moins travaillée, avec moins de détails. Il longea le couloir d'un pas déterminé et arriva dans la grand salle.

C'était une salle immense, circulaire et décorée avec goût. Elle est ornée de deux immenses portes de bois sculptées qui lui donnaient un caractère très ancien. Ils etaient nombreux à l'attendre. Il entra dans la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il prit une profonde respiration et s' engouffra dans la foule.


	29. La flamme

**Nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais il m'est difficile de trouver le temps pour faire ça bien. Je vais néanmoins tenter de réduire votre attente entre les chapitres ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ^^**

elle était là, allongée sur un autel de pierre orné de sculptures. Ils l'avaient vêtue d'une tunique noire, rouge et or, dont le col était fermé jusqu'en haut. Sa tenue ressemblait fortement à un habit asiatique de cérémonie très élégant. Le pantalon était ajusté et en soie, comme la tunique. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés en chignon strict, dans lequel on avait fixé une discrète fleur rose. Sa tête était délicatement posée sur une élégante serviette pliée en deux, et ses mains repliées sur son ventre. Ils ne lui avaient pas remis ses lunettes. Elle paraissait apaisée... Ses trais paraissaient reposés, lisses...Elle semblait avoir délaissé ses soucis en trouvant la mort.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Oliver : Ray. Il esquissait un léger sourire.

-"Elle est mieux sans tous ses tubes et ses machines, tu ne trouves pas, Ollie ?"

Oliver tourna la tête dans sa direction :

-"Je ne saurais dire en fait..." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Et si je ne la ramenais pas, Ray ? " Il semblait réellement inquiet. Ray ne se départit pas de son sourire :

-" Oliver, si tu ne la ramènes pas, ça veut dire que tu ne reviens pas..." Son sourire laissa la place à un visage grave :

-"Ollie, tu as tant fait en green arrow...Tu es le seul capable de la ramener. Crois moi, j'ai un naturel optimiste, c'est vrai, mais je ne serais pas aussi serein si je n'étais pas certain de l'issue positive de tout ceci." Il accompagna ses paroles d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami. Oliver fut surpris : Ray était d'un naturel avenant, mais il n'était tactile qu'avec les personnes possédant un caractère similaire au sien. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Oliver.

-"Nous allons commencer le rituel" Ennonça une voix derrière Oliver. Il la reconnut de suite, c'était Nyssa, la jeune femme qui dirigeait la ligue. Elle avait vêtu elle aussi une tenue de cérémonie. Elle s' avança vers Oliver et Ray :

-"Monsieur Palmer, pouvez vous rejoindre l'assistance, je vous prie ? "

Ray acquiesça et après un mouvement de tête rapide à l'attention d'Oliver, se retira pour se mêler à la foule. Nyssa se rapprocha d'Oliver :

-"Oliver, tu es prêt ? Si tu veux renoncer, il est encore temps, mais après, tu ne pourras plus reculer..."

-"Je suis prêt, Nyssa. Je te remercie. " Il se sentait reconnaissant envers Nyssa de poser la question, bien qu'elle ne le fit très certainnement que pour la forme. Elle connaissait Oliver, connaissait sa détermination.

-"Bien." Répondit elle. Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de ses deux suivantes.

Ces dernières s' avancèrent vers Oliver. L'une d'elles portait un plateau sur lequel était posé une tasse contenant un breuvage noirâtre. La seconde tenait un ruban rouge dans ses mains. Elle firent signe à Oliver de s'asseoir sur l'autel, près de Félicity. Il prit la coupe et la but d'un trait, non sans exprimer une grimace : la mixture n'était pas mauvaise en soit, mais elle était froide et d'une texture étonnament épaisse. La servante tenant le ruban le fit s'allonger, puis noua son poignet à celui de Felicity.

Il fut surpris par ce peau était encore tiède et douce, agréable. Il ferma les yeux avant de se sentir sombrer, comme aspiré en lui même. La chute dura plusieurs secondes, durant lesquelles il entendait de façon lointaine la voix de Nyssa psalmodiant une prière reprise par l'assemblée puis il sombra totalement.

Nyssa avait attendu de voir Oliver s' allonger et fermer les yeux avant de prononcer l'invocation à Hades. L'assemblée réunie derrière elle avait baissé la tête, chacun répétait les paroles de Nyssa, bien que la plupart n'en comprennait pas la langue. Les paroles étaient étranges : une sonorité de grec ancien mais cela ne ressemblait à aucune langue connue. Ray identifia des mots tirés de l'hébreu et du sahidique, mais leur utilisation était étrange, inhabituelle. Il risqua un oeil sur les personnes autour de lui : toutes étaient concentrées, la tête basse, les yeux fermés, dans une communion totale. Il baissa les yeux à son tour. Nyssa prit une torche que lui tendait l'un de ses gardes et alluma la grande vasque située près de l'autel où se trouvaient Félicity et Oliver.

-"La flamme d'Hades prend forme, prend vie. Elle nait, grandit et mourra. Ils sont de l'autre côté. Leur voyage prendra fin lorsque la flamme d'Hades sera arrivée au bout de son cycle. Nos prières les accompagnent."

Elle inclina la tête en direction de l'autel. Les membres de la ligue, ainsi que les amis d'Oliver avaient rouvert les yeux. Comme un seul homme, ils l'imitèrent. La foule se dispersa rapidement, chacun regagna ses quartiers. Seuls restaient Nyssa, Ray et Diggle.

-"Combien de temps ont ils devant eux ? " Demanda Ray.

-"Quelques heures...C'est dur à estimer. Cela dépend de la flamme. Et d'eux. Ils ne doivent pas perdre de temps, optimiser leurs actions." Répondit Nyssa.

-"Il ...il y à déja eu des gens qui ne sont jamais revenus ?" Questionna Ray d'une voix chevrotante.

Nyssa tourna la tête vers lui :

-"Je ne crois pas que vous ayez réellement envie d'avoir une réponse, je me trompe ?"

-"Non. En effet." Reconnut Ray. Il ne put s' empêcher de regarder la flamme durant de longues secondes. Lorsqu'il se décida à bouger et à regagner sa chambre, il remarqua que Diggle était également absorbé par la flamme... Il quitta la salle, laissant son ami seul.

 **De l'autre côté**

Sa tête lui paraissait d'une lourdeur infinie. Il éprouvait des difficultés à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières lui semblaient en plomb et les entrouvrir lui demandait un courage considérable. Il cilla : la lumière était si vive qu'il mit plusieurs secondes avant d'ouvrir entièrement les yeux. Il lui en fallut encore quelques une avant de la voir : Elle était là, penchée sur lui, le veillant avec un grand sourire. Elle faisait de ses genoux un coussin pour la tête d'Oliver, qu'elle caressait tendrement.

-"Normalement, c'est la belle au bois dormant, pas le beau ! " Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Oliver était bouche bée : Félicity semblait si vivante, si resplendissante ! La main de Félicity vint lui caresser la joue, il se redressa.

-"Je suis heureuse de te voir, Oliver. Heureuse et.."

Son sourire se brisa soudainement, elle se mit à éclater en sanglots :" Oliver, je ne sais pas ce qui s' est passé, mais je devais être la seule à mourir ! Parce que je le sais, nous sommes morts ! Aucun endroit au monde ne ressemble à ce lieu ! Oliver, je t'en prie, dis moi que tu n'as pas sacrifié ta vie pour.."

Elle ne put finir sa phrase : Oliver, le choc passé, n'avait pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui couper la parole, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il sente ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'il respire son odeur, qu'il fourage dans ses cheveux... Ce contact lui avait cruellement manqué durant toutes ses semaines. L'autre fois, il avait été surpris de sa propre audace, de cet élan qui dénotait avec son air détaché, son contrôle total, sa maîtrise de lui même. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas se réfréner. Il en avait envie, peu lui importait si cela se faisait ou non. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues secondes, avant de s'écarter doucement.

-"Tu sais, tu n'est pas obligé de m'embrasser chaque fois que tu trouves que je parle trop.." Dit Félicity.

Il lui déposa un bref baiser de nouveau.

-"Tu vois " s' exclama t'elle !

Il souria :

-" Ce n'était pas.. Je voulais juste t'embrasser, c'est tout."

-"C'est vrai ce mensonge ?" Il l'embrassa encore.

-"C'est vrai. "Répondit Oliver.

-"Oliver, où sommes nous ?" Demanda Félicity.

Oliver jeta un regard autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une immense prairie baignée par une immense lumière. Un détail cependant lui fit réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le monde des vivants : il n'y avait pas un, mais deux soleils dans le ciel. Deux immenses soleils rouges vifs dont on pouvait voir a l'oeil nu les éruptions qui se jouaient à leur surface. Plus loin, en plissant les yeux, il crut deviner ce qui ressemblait à une île volant à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la surface.

-"Chez Hades. Dans le monde entre les mondes" Oliver sursauta. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé...


End file.
